


Son of Iron, Son of Mechanic

by azicrow, roguebowtie



Series: Sons [4]
Category: Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Just about everyone in Glee/Iron Man/Avengers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 65,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azicrow/pseuds/azicrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <tt>
        <span class="big">Blaine and Cooper were the secrets in Tony Stark’s life, for their protection. The problem with secrets is... they don’t last forever.</span>
      </tt>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>  <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt thinks Blaine's home might be about to be robbed. Blaine knows that's just his Dad messing with the security system. Again.

Kurt drove Blaine back up to his house after school. Today was his turn to drive them, and Blaine’s mother was away on business, so... well. "Uhm. Blaine?" he said, pulling the car to a stop and peering at a man fiddling with the guts of, what looked like, the security system. "Should we call the police? I think you're being robbed."

Blaine looked up from his phone in confusion, his eyes widening before he groaned in realisation. "Ah...no don't bother." he replied unbuckling to get out of the car.

"Blaine!" Kurt grabbed his arm. "There's a strange man. Who is not wearing a uniform. Messing with your security system. I really think getting out of the car would be a bad idea," his eyes were wide, worried, and locked on the figure crouched and fiddling.

Blaine sighed, "It's my dad don't worry about it... he does stuff like this. Be thankful the house is still intact." he replied gently pulling free and climbing out of the car.

Earlier, Blaine’s father had poked around the porch, trying to decide if he should put in a security system while he was waiting. Well, upgrade the one that was already there. Seriously, Lea really should have just told him she needed a better system, this one was _junk_. Sure, they vaguely got along, and he didn't really phone all that much, or ever, but that never meant he didn't CARE. He was new-leafing and everything. _And_ he was wearing his sunglasses with a hoodie as a disguise, so he was most certainly prepared. Then again, he only had a small toolkit with him, aside from the small box of components in the car. He could, at the very least, tweak it to be a little more sensitive.

"Your dad?!" Kurt blinked. He thought his father was, well... the absent type. He scrambled after him, locking the car’s doors and followed uncertainly.

Blaine’s dad got a little electric shock and pulled his hand back, sucking at the sting on his thumb. "Well, that was uncalled for," he told the bit of machinery before poking at it again and pushing the wires and everything back into place before he started screwing the plate back on. At the sound of footsteps, he glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, hey Curly-top! Your security sucks, I'm getting you a new one." He looked back to where he was fastening the plate. "This'll do for now though. I guess."

“Don't call me that." he grumbled walking up the steps. "Did you break it? It was fine before."

"It SUCKED, kid. I made it better." He knocked against the faceplate and stuck the multitool back in his pocket.

“You know it takes mom forever to work out the security system each time you mess with it. Last time we got locked out and had to spend the night in the car." he complained before glancing over. "Oh right sorry. Kurt this is my dad, Dad, this is my boyfriend. Kurt."

"Blaine..." Kurt stood at his boyfriend's shoulder looking at the man as he stood, suddenly recognising him. "Uhm... Your ... that's your-” Kurt looked at the man, nodding politely. “Pleased to meet you, sir.” 

 

The man flicked down his sunglasses and regarded the tall figure. Upturned nose, slightly pointed ears, prominent cheekbones. "Huh. And you’re sure he's human, right?" he asked Blaine, curious.

Kurt sputtered.

He kept eyeing Kurt for a moment, then did a doubletake to his son, before Blaine could answer. "Wait, you're _gay_?"

"Yes he's..." He trailed off staring at him. "You're not serious right now? Dad I've come out to you _three times_. What do you think that whole Sadie Hawkins thing was about?"

"I know what THAT was about, you brought a boy to a dance. I figured you were there as friends and someone spiked the punch," he regarded the two of them. "Huh."

Kurt pushed forward and poked him in the chest. "Listen, it’s bad enough you can't be bothered to care enough about your son to listen to him. Then you try to turn him straight, and now you’re being a complete... a complete _jerk_ about everything -- you _can't_ just show up out of the blue when he isn't expecting you and and expect him to answer stuff like that. And what's this about me not being human!? Are you taking Crazy Pills?!"

Kurt blinked and poked his chest again. That wasn't skin and muscle. Poke. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kurt noted the man was trying not to laugh. 

Poke. Confused glance. Poke.

Blaine touched Kurt's arm gently to stop him, “Honey, you don't want to do that."

He grabbed Kurt's finger, as his son spoke, and pushed it aside. "Listen Elf-Kid. First? Three pokes is plenty, you didn't need the fourth. Second? Nobody talks to me like that. Ever. Third? You hurt my kid, and you turn up in bits and pieces at the local dog-food cannery, got it?" He pulled off his sunglasses, tucking them in his pocket.

Kurt gulped and stepped back with really wide eyes. Then he looked at Blaine, back to his father, back then to Blaine. He then pointed at the man while looking at Blaine, his eyes asking about a million different questions.

"Dad! Kurt's just being protective. I.... Wow, you two meeting for the first time was not supposed to go like this," he replied with a grumble. "Can we just all go inside please?" he asked grabbing his key.

He dismissed Kurt by turning to his son. "Doesn't matter, I got to do the Protective Dad Terrorising The Date thing. That was fun. Let's not have to do it again. Also, a NAVIGATOR? Blaine, those things eat gas like candy - I can get you a better car than that. Sure it's big, but ugh. The GAS."

Blaine sighed, "Don't you have a sportscar?" he asked, opening the door to let them all in.

"I fixed it," he replied, following Blaine inside and looking around.

Kurt followed, his brain trying to wrap around things. "Wait," he said, closing the door and leaning against it behind them all, being the last one inside.

"Oh, you're still here?" He looked over at him.

Blaine shook his head walking to the kitchen to grab a drink. "Out of the two of you, he's the one I actually invited home," he replied. Admittedly, he _had_ been hoping to have the house to the two of them. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked, handing Kurt an orange juice as he gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Yes he's who you think he is," he whispered.

Kurt nodded, relaxing now that he wasn't apparently having a fantastically hallucinatory mental breakdown.

"I'm in Ohio! I have a son in Ohio, and considering I'm in Ohio, I figured I'd visit. Y'know. Do Dad stuff."

"It's generally polite to phone ahead, Mister Stark," Kurt said sullenly.

"Ooooh Mister Stark, I like that. You can call me that."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, soothing him. "What kind of dad stuff?" he asked warily.

"Y'know, give your car a tune up - maybe get a box seat at some game or somesport while we all're in town, eat food.... Go fish?"

Kurt giggled, shaking his head with disbelief. "Sir. I don't think-"

"What is this guy?" Tony pointed at Kurt while looking at Blaine. "He doesn't cuss, he says ‘mister’ and ‘sir’... is he related to Steve, or something?" He looked at Kurt intently. "Were you stuck in ice recently?" He poked at him with his finger, then did so another two times, keeping it under four, but enjoying the widened eyes and offended look it elicited. The kid even flinched a little. Quite entertaining.

"Stop it, c'mon he doesn't like being touched by random people, and no he wasn't stuck in ice, he's just.... He's just Kurt," he replied with a warm smile. “Besides, we don't all have obsessions with ice men.”

"I don't know what you're talking about. So, since you're apparently gay and have a boyfriend of indeterminate origin," Tony smirked at Kurt's offended semi-squawk, "I'll bet he doesn't even know how to use a screwdriver properly."

Kurt's glare came out at that.

"Kitty's got glare, but kitty doesn't have any game," Tony mock-pouted. "Poor kitty."

"Oh God." Blaine ran his hand over his eyes. "His dad's a mechanic."

"So? Your dad's a Genius Mechanical Engineer, and you're a singer. Oh God, he's a singer too, isn't he? Shit, do you guys sit on the apex of bridges and sing sappy love songs to each other while spewing hearts out of your eyeballs? I might have to puke rainbows, here."

"Blaine. Your dad is a disturbing combination of your brother and Miss Sylvester," Kurt decided, before he leveled a glare back on Tony. "Listen, Mister Stark. I don't mind if you pick on me, but you'll stop picking on your son, or I'll show you exactly what I can do with a screwdriver."

"Oooh!" Tony clapped his hands in delight. "I'm so scared."

"I don't care how sarcastic you get, you're just an oversized egoistic man-child. And to think, you and your father were two of my idols."

"See, that's your first mistake, idolising a Stark." Tony poked him again to see him flinch. Interesting....

"That's four." Kurt’s chin lifted a touch so he could look down his nose at him.

"Doesn't count, I paused, so that's one. And here's two and three," double poke, but Kurt grabbed his finger mid third-poke.

Tony pulled. And tugged again. "Nice grip."

Blaine closed his eyes in frustration and pushed them apart. "Dad. Stop it. Be nice. Kurt? Sit down. Just ignore him when he gets like this, he thrives on attention."

Tony grinned, putting his sunglasses back on so he could pull them down enough to peek over them. "I'll be back in about two hours, take you two someplace that doesn't have refills to eat for a nice family dinner." He poked them back up to cover his eyes. "If you're gonna be gay, there's worse guys than Mini-Steve the Elf-King. I like him, he can be my son-in-law." He walked to the door, then turned, walking backwards and flashing a broad grin. "Use condoms and practice safe sex, kids. That's one of those important Dad things I get to say now. See you in a bit!" he said, letting himself out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming to Terms with the revelation...and Tony's a jerk.

Blaine flushed bright red and sat in the sofa burying his face in his hands. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Kurt."

"So... Yeah.” He let out a hysterical laugh, sitting and rubbing Blaine's back. “Your Dad's something else."

"My mom's normal, I swear." he protested

"I dunno," Kurt giggled. "First Cooper the over-actor, now... Tony freaking Stark.... if you tell me your Mom moonlights as... I don't know, one of the X-men, I'm just going to have to have a nervous break-down."

He smiled just a little. "No she’s not an... you're not freaking out are you?" he asked, worried.

"Give me a moment, I'm still processing. Also. Why didn't you just TELL me? Any of this?" Kurt turned half-hurt eyes on Blaine. "I mean, I knew your mom's not really around all that much because of business, and that your dad was more or less not in the picture but... Blaine. I'd like to have known these things.... Are you hiding a sister in the CIA? No... wait... the president's your second cousin!" Kurt stood and flailed his hands, starting a half-dozen more sentences and cutting himself off mid word each time before he pressed his lips together tightly and hugged himself.

Blaine frowned softly when he’d finished. "He's just never around and I... I didn't want to scare you off."

"Scared, yes. Scared _off_? No." Kurt let out a great sigh and wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

"Don't be mad at me Kurt, please?" he asked softly

"Honey, I'm not mad," Kurt shook his head and walked over, sitting back down and pulling Blaine into a tight hug. "I'm not mad."

He frowned softly, "Then what, disappointed?"

"Scared," he repeated, hugging Blaine tighter. "What... what if something happens to you? I didn't know to be worried before, but now I can't help it. If someone finds out, Blaine...You could....”

He shrugged softly, "I can't help who he is, Kurt."

Kurt pulled back a little, pressing their foreheads together. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I know.”

"We've stayed hidden for this long," he murmured with a sigh.

"I know," Kurt sighed, looking Blaine in the eye before closing his again. "Just... before, all I had to worry about was... was another bashing. Which is _still horrible_. I had no idea you had to worry about _this_ too."

Blaine kissed his cheek. "Shh hey it's alright," he replied before pulling away.

Kurt frowned slightly, looking at him. "I'm sorry your dad's a jerk.”

“It's not that he's... he's just sort of oblivious," he replied. "You knew that already, though."

"Seriously, how did he not remember you're gay?" he asked with a disbelieving chuckle.

Blaine shrugged, "You sort of get used to it."

"Honey..." Kurt ran a hand down Blaine's shoulder to his arm before clasping his hand.

"Kurt, there's no sense in getting upset over it. Do you want something to drink?" he asked, pulling away.

“No thank you," Kurt replied, side-eyeing his untouched orange-juice briefly. He had about a thousand questions about things that Blaine and his father had said, but he decided he'd figure it out later. He stood, offering his hand again. "C'mon, let's just go have a cuddle in your room?"

Blaine stilled and watched him, reaching his hand out for him. "Are you sure you’re okay??"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine's hand and standing before him.

He smiled leaning in to kiss him. "Thank you." he replied softly, following him.

Kurt gave him a confused look, leading him up to the bedroom. He sat and pulled Blaine down with him, moving them to lay down and tugging Blaine close, wrapping him up in his arms. "I love you," he whispered. " _Always_. No matter what, okay?"

Blaine cuddled in, "You know, you don't have to come to this dinner if you don't want.”

"What, and miss more cryptic references to my questionably human status and apparent relation to someone named Steve?" Kurt chuckled. "Besides, it's kind of funny."

"Steve's nice, you'd like him I think." 

"Dare I ask WHO Steve is?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's forehead.

He smiled softly. "He taught me how to box and he doesn't hold a candle to you," he stated.

"Well, if he taught you how to box, he's already good in my book," Kurt replied with a smile of his own.

"He's old fashioned as well, I’ll have to worry about him stealing you away with his gentlemanly ways."

"Nobody's going to ever steal me away from you, I'm afraid you're stuck with me," Kurt teased.

His smile deepened. "Glad to know," he murmured.

Kurt cuddled him close. A few moments later he broke into embarrassed giggles.

Blaine flushed softly, his eyes flicking up to watch him. "What?"

Kurt giggled, pressing his forehead into Blaine’s as he tried to calm himself. "Your _father_..."

"Yeah?"

"Basically, he just.." Kurt giggled, "He basically just told us to have sex."

Blaine's cheeks darkened. "Yeah...he's like that."

“I was thinking," Kurt managed to stop giggling. "Maybe it's some sort of... diabolical reverse psychology."

“What? In that he doesn't want us to sleep together? Kurt, he left two gay teenage boys in a house together."

"After telling us to have sex," Kurt pointed out.

He shrugged softly. "Believe me, he doesn't really have a problem with sex. I wouldn't be here if he did."

"I'm glad you're here, but you notice we are not even remotely in any sort of... mood," Kurt pointed out.

He pouted. "I suppose, that's annoying. I was hoping to have some time alone with you, without Finn and Sam down the hall."

“We're still spending time together, and I promise not to ask any more questions," Kurt murmured.

"I don't mind questions,” he replied softly.

"I have hundreds," Kurt teased.

Blaine smiled a little. "Okay. Well, what's the first one?"

“I didn't expect to _ask_ them," he laughed. "Now I have to think which are legitimate queries."

He laughed softly. "You can ask me anything, you know that."

"I do, but it hardly seems fair if I'm asking questions and you aren't. It’s more like an interrogation." he laughed.

"It’s okay. I'm not the one who's been surprised with a billionaire future father-in-law."

"Billionaire playboy superhero future father-in-law," Kurt corrected, amused. "Okay, my first question is... why did he call me ‘Mini-Steve the Elf-King’?"

“You have a high level of maturity and you don't swear, I think that intrigues him. It also reminds him of Steve Rogers."

"The guy who taught you boxing. A friend of his, I'm assuming?" Kurt replied thoughtfully. "Okay you go, ask me one."

"Kurt, he's Captain America." he replied with a smile, before sighing. "Would you have still agreed to go out with me if you had met _both_ my brother _and_ my dad beforehand?"

Kurt was still reeling from being compared to CAPTAIN AMERICA, so it took him a moment to answer. "Uhm... if I met them before you asked me out, or before I met you at all?"

"Before you met me at all." he asked watching him.

"I'm not sure it matters. It's _you_ I'm dating, not your family - so even if your they’re certifiable, it's not like mine is that much less so," Kurt replied. "It's YOU I fell for, and I don't think that knowing you were related would have changed anything - except make me more baffled you'd even give me a second look."

He flushed a little. "How could I not, you're gorgeous, Kurt."

Kurt kissed him softly. "As long as you believe it."

"You should believe it, too."

"Oh, I _know_ I'm hot," Kurt said, with a little lift to his chin. "But that you think I am is what _matters_." he finished with a smile.

“I don't just grab the hand of _every_ boy that comes by," he teased.

"Racing through the hallways hand in hand?"

He grinned watching him. "Serenading a cute intruder. I think I did alright."

“You did perfect," Kurt was smiling softly in memory. "Absolutely perfect."

He beamed softly. "Good, you should have boys serenade you _every day_."

"I don't want _boys_ serenading me every day. I have _you_ ," he said, putting one leg around Blaine’s to tug him even closer, effectively wrapping him up as they lay facing each other. "As long as I have you, I’m all good."

"I will have to sing enough for all of them then." Blaine smiled and kissed him slowly. 

Kurt smiled softly as he returned the kiss gently, content in their love for each other.

He smiled reaching forward and entwining their fingers.

Kurt softened at the contact, pulling away a little to nuzzle noses with Blaine, watching him with a small smile. "You are too good to me," he whispered.

“I could never be that." he murmured

“You already are," Kurt whispered back.

He smiled softly. "Nah..." he whispered. "Soon I will be the guy going out with a Broadway legend."

"I'm going to be your sugar daddy, am I?" Kurt teased.

Blaine smiled softly. "Yes. I'm going to be the penniless guitarist who sings in coffee shops."

"Oooh, do you think we'll get a discount on the coffee?" he grinned.

He laughed softly. "You'll probably get freebies."

"Oh yay, free coffee. Our future is SET," he laughed.

He smiled. “Between that, and those cookies you make, definitely." he replied kissing the back of his hand.

Kurt snuggled in with him, content and happy. "Good to know we’ll be living off coffee, cookies, and love," he said softly.

Blaine smiled, "Did you have another question?"

Kurt laughed, "I'd forgotten. Uhm... Well, we covered the Steve thing, and oh my god I can't beLIEVE your dad thinks I'm like Captain America, oh my god -" Kurt stopped. Breathe. "What's with his obsession with me being not human? Or was that his idea of ..." he waved his free hand a little, accidentally whapping himself in the eye. "Ow."

Blaine winced pulling Kurt's hand close. "Oh...are you okay?"

Kurt opened and closed it a few times. "Yeah, I'm good. Feeling like an idiot, but I’m good."

"How did you manage that?" he asked amused.

"I'm not sure."

"You're adorable." He smiled softly.

“I’m EMBARRA-," Kurt complained before his mouth was caught and he muffled the end of the word into the deepening kiss as he kissed back with a soft sigh.

Blaine smiled against his mouth with a grin, loving that he could do that to him.

Kurt just melted into the kiss, all protest forgotten.

Blaine smiled, pulling him in tight, their legs tangled, and let his hands slide up under his boyfriend’s shirt.

“You play dirty," Kurt said against his mouth, pressing closer and letting Blaine's kiss devour him.

Blaine hummed happily, making out with him and loving that he'd been wearing fewer layers recently. 

Kurt slipped his hand under Blaine's shirt, his fingers just dipping below Blaine's belt, fingertips skimming just above the swell of his bottom, when there was the sound of a car horn in front of the house. He thought nothing of it, before it registered it was HIS horn, and it then went off in the shave-and-a-haircut rhythm.

Blaine whimpered in frustration and climbed off Kurt, his hair a mess as he stomped to the window throwing the curtains open to look outside.

The hood to Kurt’s Navigator was up, pieces of the engine laying in a pile on the driveway in front of the car. Tony was leaned through the driver-side window to honk the horn, and when he saw his son peering out, he stood. He straightened his hoodie, slipped his sunglasses back on, and waved with a grin before getting into HIS car, and driving away with another honk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has to fix the mess Tony made of his Baby.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, pushing himself to sit up with a pout.

"Oh God.... Honey, I'm so sorry. "

"Blaine...?"

"My dad might have played with your car. A bit."

“Oh, well, that can't be too bad, can it," Kurt stood up and started walking over to him, “Considering he’s, y’know.”

"Um. Why don't you sit there, and I'll just tidy it up!" He replied, darting out of the room and downstairs.

"Blaine..." Kurt watched him with a frown, chasing after him without looking out the window. "BLAINE. Stop running, and tell me what's wrong?!"

"You know how he was playing with the security system?" he asked apologetically over his shoulder, before heading off out the front door.

Kurt chased after him before stopping on the porch and staring. "MY BABY!" he all but shrieked, running down and starting to assess the damage.

"Look it...I'm sure it's fine. Better than fine," he soothed. "He might be a bit abrasive at first, but he is a genius at what he does."

"Blaine...?" Kurt picked up a note that was taped to the air filter. "Blaine. Why does this note say 'have fun figuring it out'?"

"Oh _God_...I hate him so much, sometimes," he whispered, taking the note and reading it for himself. "He's probably added stuff to it. I’m sure that's all."

"Oh God...." Kurt pulled off his over layers, just a vest and a button-down and scarf today, draping them over the porch banister and leaving himself in an undershirt before opening the trunk and pulling out his tool kit. "I can't... you can't... _whyyyy_?" he breathed with a small whimper, setting the kit down and curling his fists back behind his head a moment as he forced himself to calm down. It couldn't ALL be horrible. Right? He just had to figure out what was done to his car, and fix any of the fixing that was broken.

His _Baby_.

Blaine sighed, "Look." he replied, clasping his shoulder, "Let's just stow these extra bits in the trunk and try and drive it around a bit."

"Wait, no. Are you cra-- You can’t just-- just... here," he took his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Blaine. "Turn it on and let me see what's going on, okay? Leave the window down so you can hear me, I might ask you to rev."

“Okay." Blaine said climbing into the car and turning the key.

Nothing happened.

"No. No no no no. Are you turning it?" Kurt called. “It’s not even turning over, oh my dear God...”

"Yeah, I’m trying," he replied, turning the key again before looking around uncertainly. "JARVIS?" he whispered.

`"Yes, Master Blaine? It is good to hear you."`

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!"

"You might as well close the hood and get in the car Kurt,” Blaine said.

Kurt shut the hood and stepped back. "Blaine. Why is my car possessed." He looked at his boyfriend seriously.

"It's not possessed. "Kurt, this is JARVIS. Just A Really Very Intelligent System, he’s a computer program my dad created. JARVIS, this is my boyfriend Kurt. Which you probably already know cos Dad would’ve made you do a background check, I'm guessing?"

`"Of course. It is necessary, Master Blaine."`

"Right," he replied with a sigh.

Kurt walked closer. "There's an AI in my car. What is this, Knight Rider?"

Blaine shook his head, then shrugged. "Sort of? Actually, he's a bit more impressive than Kitt."

"I might have to kick your father, Blaine," Kurt said with controlled calm. "He messed. With. My. Car." He walked a little closer, even if he didn't get in. "And what's this about background checks? I’m offended. Just so you know, talking car thing."

`"JARVIS, Kurt Hummel. Son of Burt Hummel, Brother of-"`

"I get it."

Blaine frowned softly and rested his hands on the wheel. "If you don't want to come, I don't blame you. You shouldn't have to. It was out of line for him to do that."

"No, it's okay. I just want to know what else he did to my car, considering the pile of parts in front of it."

`"If I may, I do have a message for you, Mister Hummel."`

Kurt sighed. "Yes?"

`"There are a few pieces that should be replaced, but Master Stark wished for you to find them yourself. Your car will run, but certain other parts may not be to optimum stability."`

Kurt looked at Blaine, mouthing 'optimum stability' back with a worried look. “Like the fact it won’t turn over.”

Blaine sighed, "Don't worry it's probably safe. He knows I'm in here, too. He probably just wants to see if you can work it out."

"Is that right, Janus?"

`"JARVIS."`

"Right, which is actually more comforting.” Kurt frowned. “Is my car on, or off, right now?"

`"It is not currently running, you are safe to proceed."`

"JARVIS, you're not going to electrocute me or something while I fix my car?"

`"Of course not. Nothing in your records state that electrocution is necessary."`

"Good..." Kurt eyed his car uncertainly and went to pop his hood again, first poking about to see what was new and different, then using that to see what was really missing and what had become unnecessary.

Blaine frowned and climbed out. He moved to stand beside Kurt, peering into the engine with him. "Can you see anything?"

"I can see lots of things, uhm... gimme an hour?" he asked Blaine, looking at him again.

Blaine smiled apologetically, feeling guilty over his father’s actions. He nodded kissing his cheek before walking back into the house to get ready for dinner

Kurt opened his toolbox, started picking through the pile of 'spare parts', and set to work.

*

An hour later, he shut the hood, a small pile of the spare parts in a ziplock to the side, another small pile he couldn't help tinkering with to figure out how they went together. He KNEW they went together, they were never a part of his car. It was like a high-grade puzzle.

Blaine walked out, smoothing out his suit. "Are you ready?" he asked, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Kurt sighed, "Yes," he said, setting the item aside for later. He’d fit the pieces together, but it didn’t look finished. He pulled his soap from his tool kit, "Let me just wash up, okay?"

“Okay,” Blaine echoed. He climbed into the car and put some music on as he waited.

`"I do believe Master Stark will be pleased with your boyfriend, sir," `JARVIS told Blaine while Kurt headed inside.

"Really?" he asked. “I think my _boyfriend_ won’t be pleased with _him_."

` "He completed the task in less than half the time allotted. We both know your father won't care whether he is liked."`

" _I do_ though, it means a lot to me that _Burt_ accepts _me_. I just... I'd like Kurt's family to like _my_ dad too."

` "I am afraid that may be too much to ask for, sir. Perhaps I can interest you in sharing some small trivia regarding your boyfriend's family history?"`

“Trivia? I don't know what I can tell you that wouldn't have come up." He replied. "Kurt and his dad they have... they have this relationship that.... He just accepts him, no matter what. They're so _open_ together,” he murmured wistfully.

` "You envy him, sir."`

Blaine frowned softly and looked back at the house. "A little."

`"I believe he may be a bit confused about the weather, however. He kept singing about it being cold outside while he worked."`

His cheeks flushed a little, and his smile deepened, "Did he really?" 

`"If you like, I can scan him again to ascertain his health levels."`

"Oh no, I'm sure he's fine. Besides - I don't think he'd appreciate the invasion into his privacy as much as others would."

`"Noted."` JARVIS replied, as Kurt stepped out of the house, now cleaned up. 

He moved to put everything back in his toolbox, opening the Trunk door to put it away. "Blaine? What time did your father say he was going to be back?" he asked before heading to the shirts he left hanging on the edge of the porch banister, putting them back on.

“He said two hours, but that was pretty much two hours ago." Blaine called out.

Kurt sighed and nodded, moving back to the car as he buttoned up his grey waistcoat, then adjusted the pins on his shoulder. "Okay." Kurt got in behind the steering wheel, leaning across the console to rest his head against Blaine's shoulder. "He wouldn't leave a bomb for me to accidentally put together... right?"

"Tell me he didn't?" Blaine asked softly.

"I don't know," Kurt whimpered. "I put it together, but the... whatever it is, is missing something and I don't even know what it is, just sort of.. it was a puzzle. I love puzzles, Blaine," Kurt replied handing the sphere-ish looking thing to him. "Hey.. Harvey?"

`"JARVIS, sir."`

"Right, JARVIS - this isn't going to explode, right?"

`"Correct."`

Blaine shook his head, handing it back and watching as Kurt tucked it into his waistcoat pocket. "Just give it to my dad when he gets here," he murmured, cuddling his boyfriend in close. "You look nice, by the way."

"Thank you. I touched up my hair with some of your gel, I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not," he replied with a soft kiss.

Kurt returned it with a sigh. "Good."

He smiled softly and nestled in. "Thank you for not freaking out," he whispered.

“I may still chuck this at his head. And my sais _are_ in the back," Kurt replied, teasing.

` "Tone of voice noted. Threat level estimated at three in sixty nine."`

Kurt groaned. "JARVIS? Dare I ask the obvious?"

`"I would not suggest it, Mister Hummel."`

Blaine interrupted them in order to change the line of thought. "Where is he, anyway?" 

`"Estimated time of arrival,"` There was a small thud against the back of the car.` "Now.”`


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes the boys to dinner with two more Avengers. He also says "Nyada, nyada, nyada" dismissively. Oops.

Kurt looked in his rearview mirror and saw Tony waving from his car. "He drove-! He hit my bumper!" he squawked as he got out and went to confront him.

"I give up." Blaine replied sinking back in his seat and burying his face in his hands.

`"Threat levels increased to fifteen percent, and rising,"` JARVIS said calmly.

Kurt opened the door to Tony's car and threw the object he'd put together at him. "You hit my car."

"Woah, easy," Tony caught it then tossed it hand to hand. "I kissed your bumper. On second thought, perhaps that phrase was inappropriate. Considering you and my son-"

"Oh my God! I am not hearing this!!!"

Blaine climbed out of Kurt’s car and smoothed out his hair tiredly, giving a soft shake of his head. "Please, can't you be normal for two minutes?"

Tony got out of his car smoothly, amused that The Boyfriend still politely stepped out of the way before turning his attention on Blaine. "You might have to clarify whom you're speaking to, Curly-top."

Kurt whirled on him and looked him in the eye. More or less. Considering the sunglasses. "His name. Is Blaine."

"I know! Cute name. Works for him. Did you put your car together, or did you get busy all sidetracked playing with my toy?"

Kurt made a frustrated sound.

“Okay, that's enough," Blaine replied. "Kurt, I'm taking you home. Dad, I just... why couldn't you be nice. For _once_?" he demanded taking Kurt's hand and pulling him toward his car.

"I _am_ nice. Seeing as I'm here with a few friends, I came to visit my son, and seeing that my son has a boyfriend, I invited him along so now it’s like a family dinner. I'd hate to tell Clint his nephew didn't want to see him." He tossed the cylinder in the air, then pulled something out of his pocket and clicked it into place inside.

Kurt stiffened and turned slowly. "Excuse me?"

Blaine looked at him confused, "Hawkeye's not his uncle."

Tony tossed the ball in the air, then caught it again. "Full background check. Amazing, the things you learn."

"Wait..." Kurt looked at Blaine, then Tony, then Blaine again. "I have an Uncle Clint, yeah, but he's not..." he shook his head. "He isn't. He's- he just does stuff. Government stuff. He's like a bodyguard or something."

Blaine looked at Kurt surprised. "Really?" he asked

"Why is him being a bodyguard making you look at me like that?" Kurt blinked, confused.

Tony smiled, clapping a hand on Kurt's shoulder, drawing back when Kurt flinched away. Okay, that had been funny with the poking, but seriously? This kid had problems. "Listen. Come to dinner. It's a great place, I didn't bring the whole gang, just a few friends who came along with me for the jaunt - it'll be nice. And you can tell me if my Clint, is your Uncle Clint, how's that?" Tony was wearing his 'I'm right, always, but I'm humouring you because you're entertaining' face.

"This is such a bad idea." Blaine muttered, watching his dad. "Is Steve coming?"

"Of course. You know Pepper won't let me out of her sight unless someone else upstanding and nice is around. Clint did the piloting. It's all very cozy," he shook his shoulders and squinched his face a little.

"Steve... The... the one you were talking about earlier, right?" Kurt looked at Blaine. "The... You know. Him?"

Tony laughed, getting into his car. "Climb in the back seat, boys - no nookie, this is new upholstery and technically a rental," he called before shutting the door.

Blaine blushed just a little, and nodded smoothing out his hair. "I told you, he taught me how to box,” he said softly as he and Kurt buckled themselves in.

Kurt nodded. "Sorry, it's all taking a bit to get used to." He took Blaine's hand and threaded their fingers a moment, squeezing gently. "I hope Mister Stark won't be upset when I prove him wrong. I mean," he shook his head. "That's kind of ridiculous, right?"

He shrugged softly, "Not really. I mean he's got to be related to someone right?"

"Well, yeah. Of course, Blaine. I mean, everyone has a family," he scoffed. "But this would be a bit much..." his voice trailed off

He shrugged softly, "I'm the co-heir to a fortune, and my half brother does insurance commercials for a living. I think my life is odd enough as it is.”

"Good point," Kurt nodded.

"Buckled up boys?" Tony called as he peeled out of the driveway.

“Yeah,” Blaine replied, looking away out the window as they traveled to the restaurant.

* 

It didn't take too long to get there. It was a place Blaine had once taken Kurt, so he knew it was pretty decent. He was surprised, however, to see only a few other cars in the parking lot. 

"Wow, usually this place is packed," the older boy commented as Tony took a space.

Blaine climbed out. "He probably paid to have it as a private party,” he said as he walked around and held the door open for Kurt.

"For five people?" Kurt asked, getting out of the car and looking around.

"Well, can't have a whole lot of people around with you and my son here, can we?" Tony said. "More fun this way, the rumours why it’s closed to the public tonight, will be _great_ tomorrow."

Tony got out of the car and shut the door the same time Kurt did, and beeped the doors locked with the alarm on, waving the boys to follow him inside.

Blaine walked in, leading Kurt by the hand as he looked around before grinning when he saw the two men waiting for them. "Captain!" he called with a grin, his eyes lighting up.

Kurt took a few steps before standing stock still, his eyes widening. Normally he wouldn't be surprised at seeing people in normal civilian clothes, least of all his uncle. But if the conversation with Mr. Stark and Blaine was to believed (while he trusted the father as far as he could toss him, the opposite was to be said for Blaine, whom he trusted implicitly), that meant _his_ Uncle Clint, was _their_ Clint... Hawkeye.

And it struck him speechless.

Tony grinned at the reaction. "I win!"

Blaine stepped forward and shook Steve’s hand before leaning over and shaking Clint's hand. "Gentlemen, this is my boyfriend. Kurt." 

Tony moved to sit down while Kurt silently regarded them. He straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin, putting on his polite smile as he stepped forward. "Hello. It is a pleasure, and an honour, to meet you," he said to Steve Rogers while stepping forward and taking Blaine's hand. Then he looked at Clint. "Does Dad know?"

He shook his head.

"Don't tell him. His heart-" Kurt began.

"I know, Kiddo. Calm down, and sit down."

Steve looked between them as they all took their seats. "Wait. Blaine's Kurt is Clint's Kurt?" He looked impressed, reaching to shake Kurt's hand, "Good to meet you."

"Mini-Steve, meet Original Steve," Tony spread his hands out. “You already know Legolas and, so, I win."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh wow, you _really are_ his uncle?" he asked, wracking his brain and hoping he hadn't done anything embarrassing in front of him.

Tony watched them. Take a couple Avengers, Add a Son, a Nephew, and a Capsicle. Observe. This could potentially be entertaining.

Blaine leaned over to talk to Kurt, "If this is too much, just say."

"I think I'll sit here beside you and process, if that's okay." Kurt replied softly, playing with the silverware briefly.

"That's okay," Blaine murmured, wrapping his arm around him before answering some of Steve’s questions about McKinley.

Unconsciously mirroring Tony, Kurt watched them interact. He was thankful that nobody had drawn him into a conversation just yet, he needed time. As of this morning, he’d been in awe of these men; only to quickly find himself to be easily irritated with one, learn that one had changed his diapers (he now knew his uncle was a whole lot more dangerous than he’d previously believed), and the living legend seemed more personable and soft-spoken than he’d expected. Blaine got along with them, and Kurt didn't want to upset that balance by saying something stupid.

He was, however, seated across from Steve, who regarded him with a soft, kind glance on occasion even as he spoke with Blaine. He kind of made him think of Finn when he was actually thinking for a change. Or his Dad. More like a young version of his Dad. He nodded hesitantly in acknowledgement of the attention.

Steve smiled and nodded back, mouthing 'it's okay,' when Blaine’s attention was at his plate for a moment, and something in Kurt made him believe. The man was out of his time, after all - he probably knew all about being out of his depth, however temporarily. He smiled his thanks as he lifted his water glass and began to pay better attention to what was going on, instead of how they were interacting.

"Oh! Clint, catch," Tony tossed him the cylinder Kurt had fixed. "Kid managed to get it put back together for ya. He's smart. We should recruit him to our Super-Not-So-Secret-Boyband."

Blaine smiled before sighing, "Kurt’s going to go to NYADA. It's a good school Dad, Kurt's really talented.”

"Nyada, nyada, nyada,” Tony waved his hand, turning it into a nonsense word. “You're right. He is _talented_. Which is why I'm wondering why he wants to prance around a stage singing in a pair of tights."

Kurt pressed his lips together.

"Weren't you mentioning, before I went back to pick them up, that he'd gotten really good with those sai things you gave him a few years ago, Clint?" 

Blaine frowned not liking where this was going. "The stage is his _passion_ ," he replied. "It's all he's ever wanted. His idol is Patti _LuPone_ , not Bruce Lee.” 

"I twirl them," Kurt frowned at the incredulous look he got from Blaine’s father. "The sai swords. For shows. On stage. I don't fight. I really _don't_ like violence," Kurt lifted his chin defensively. "I appreciate all that you do to keep us safe, and I know it's necessary - but I can't do that," he shook his head.

Tony looked like he heard exactly what he wanted to as he continued watching them react to what he’d said.

"Hey, settle down, Kiddo," Clint looked at his nephew. "Nobody's going to make you do anything you don't want to. You're amazing on stage, and you should go ahead and own that if that’s what you want. World would be boring without people like you livening it up a little."

"Performing _is_ hard work," Steve put in his two cents. "Wasn't really my thing, mind, but I know it makes a good difference for a lot of people. It’s nothing to be ashamed of."

Blaine smiled a little. "Thanks Captain," he replied, squeezing Kurt's knee under the table.

"It goes for both of you, Blaine. You’re a talented performer, too - don't let someone else dictate your dreams."

Blaine smiled a little, "I won't."

"Good," he said with a nod and a smile.

"Okay enough of the fuzzy wuzzy stuff," Tony said with a clap. “You guys are gonna make me puke rainbows.”

Steve looked over at Tony, "You could learn a little compassion. This is a family dinner and you're acting like a boy with a stick and a bee's nest."

"You should've seen what he did to Kurt's car," Blaine grumbled.

"Oh, Tony, you didn't," Clint looked worried.

Steve frowned. "Isn't it still illegal to mess with someone else's property?"

"It's never stopped him before has it?” Blaine muttered petulantly.

"It's okay, Blaine, I got it running. And hey, I got an interesting British copilot, to boot,” Kurt spoke up, affecting flippant calm.

"Tony. You put Jarvis in his _car_?" Steve frowned disapproving.

"Did you miss the part where he said he got it back together?" Tony said. "Most people would have taken a few days, trying to figure out how to work around the extra parts - but it looks like he really _is_ a mechanic's son. He knows his stuff. _And_ he fixed the firing cylinder for the grapple his uncle needed. I got bored with it, not fiddly enough. Still, I'm impressed."

"I shouldn't have fixed it, I should have made YOU fix it, Mister Stark. All of it," Kurt replied sullenly.

Tony clapped his hands, "See? Even when he’s upset! He’s Mini-Steve, and it's adorable."

Blaine shook his head. "Lots of people call you Mister Stark."

“Well, yeah. But they call me that because they _have_ to - it's not like he's _working_ for me, or _will_ be working for me, or _has_ to be nice to me, but he's so _polite_! If someone messed with one of my cars when I was his age, well," he waved a hand.

"Clearly, I have a higher moral standard," Kurt quipped.

Clint chuckled at that.

Blaine shrugged and finished his food. "Not everything has to be a test."

"No no, everything's a test, that's what life is, a series of tests that-"

"Be quiet," Steve said, looking at Tony with a bit of a glare. "Just. Stop."

"Hey!" he raised both his hands. "I'm just having dialogue with my son and his future husband. I'm allowed to do this."

Kurt looked at Blaine, reaching for his hand. "I can call a cab," he said quietly.

“Oh, but Blainey-boy,” Tony shook his head as he continued, wanting to get his point across before anyone left. “Tests are what makes life _fun_. Seeing how people react to things. Like when I found out you were dating Clint’s nephew here, Mini-Steve the Elf King didn’t believe me when I told him I knew his uncle, and the look on his face when he saw Clint sitting there? THAT, was GOLD.”

Kurt blushed a little, looking down.

“It’s fine, technically, I didn’t want any of you to know - but, we’ll work around it. I know how well you can keep a secret,” Clint told Kurt.

"It's alright,” Blaine sighed. “We should head back anyway." Blaine muttered, annoyed, before standing up and taking Kurt's hand. "I'll see you guys around."

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Steve said, standing when the boys did, and reaching to shake Kurt's hand farewell. "And to see you again, too, Blaine," he said, shaking the other boy's hand.

"Thanks Steve. Oh! And thanks for helping me with my European History project," he added with a smile.

"Not a problem, just don't ask me for help in anything more recent," he chuckled.

Clint pulled Kurt into a hug, "Be safe, Kiddo - I'll come visit you and your dad soon, okay? I'd come by later, but I've gotta get back to work."

"It's okay. Be careful?"

"It's just some security guard stuff. Literally, this time. Don't worry about it."

Kurt nodded and reached back for Blaine's hand.

"If you guys wanna go, take the car. Cabs are gross," Tony tossed the keys at them, and Blaine caught them. “Rental’s paid up for the rest of the month. Have fun with it, where it came from is in the glove compartment.” he said, walking over with an open arm toward his son. “What. I don’t get a hug?”

Blaine frowned, letting Kurt’s hand go, before his good nature gave in and he hugged his dad. "I'm still annoyed at you," he said softly.

"Hey, I'm trying here," Tony said, hugging his son back, and letting go after a moment. "Maybe I’ll call next time I wanna drop by. Or have Jarvis tell you."

"That's not what.... Just, be nice to Kurt?" he asked softly. "He really means a lot to me. Please."

"I _am_ being nice," Tony replied while Kurt was having a conversation with his uncle about family things. "You can keep him - he checked out."

Blaine looked at him carefully before smiling a little. "Okay," he relented.

"Good. I'll talk to you soon. Give your mom a ‘hi’ for me." He let Blaine go and clapped a hand on Kurt's back, noting the slight flinch at the unexpected contact. Interesting. Something worth exploring later. Flinches when anyone who isn’t family, or Blaine, touches him unexpectedly. "See you later, kid."

"Nice to meet you, Mister Stark."

"Call me Tony," he said, clapping his back again, now that it was expected, and letting the kids go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom Interlude
> 
> Because of [this gif](http://tirpse.tumblr.com/post/22833649288/everythings-coming-up-klaine-i-didnt-notice-until) breaking our hearts.

Grinning happily, Blaine moved in time with Kurt, swaying from foot to foot, the music of Santana and Quinn singing wrapping around them in a warm embrace. For a minute, for one _glorious_ minute; they were normal, and in love, and happy. 

Kurt’s hand was on his shoulder, but his eyes were on everyone. His smile was the smile he used to tell people they couldn't touch him. They could try, but he was so much better. What _they_ had was better than _anything_ any of these people, who'd bullied him for so long, could hope to have.

Blaine’s gaze then caught the sight of someone in the crowd, dressed in blue. A disgusted sneer twisted her face as she watched them, and the peace he'd found just vanished. He dropped his head, instinctively turning into Kurt, hiding from the cruel gaze and concentrating on the only beautiful thing in the room.

Seconds after he felt Blaine tuck his head down, he realised it wasn't a gesture of affection. He felt Blaine's shoulder drop, slumping just a little beneath his hand, and he gripped that shoulder bracingly, turning his head toward him. Something was wrong. "Blaine?" he whispered into his ear, still dancing, but not doing anything to bring any more attention to themselves than necessary. 

Blaine shook his head silently, he was going to stay calm. He just felt so exposed without his gel to protect him, and now he was relying on Kurt to do that for him.

Another half turn as they danced, and he saw their glaring classmate. He gave her his best glare in return, holding her eyes and almost daring her to say something. Kurt was very good at staring people down. At least, people that weren't overgrown neanderthal jocks. It took a minute, and he crossed his arm across the back of Blaine’s shoulder so his hand lay between his shoulder blades, half protective. His glare turned merciless and she finally looked away.

"I've got you," Kurt told him softly.

Blaine nodded before taking a deep breath and lifting his head, letting Kurt be the sole focus of his gaze. "Sorry,” he murmured.

He took a moment from his surveillance to look back once more, catching Blaine's gaze. "Don't be.”

He smiled softly and stayed close. "They can't touch us, right?"

"They can't touch us," Kurt affirmed. "Screw 'em. They'll never have what we do."

Blaine gave a firm nod before smiling. "I love you, Kurt Hummel," he announced matter-of-factly, his pained eyes softening.

"I love you, too," Kurt replied softly. He glanced around, and seeing nobody looking at that moment, he gave him a swift kiss. Chaste, and pressed to Blaine's temple for barely a second. His eyes never closed, ever on watch.

Blaine let his own eyes close, and tightened his arms around him, trusting Kurt to stand guard over them both.

Another slow song began, and Kurt drew Blaine a little bit closer as they danced. He took the lead, this time, using their movement to start drifting toward the punch table near the door.

Blaine smiled a little as he felt them moving, and his eyes opened, "Where're we going?"

"There's punch, and a watchful Sue Sylvester. I thought maybe you'd feel better if I wasn't the only one looking out for us," he said gently.

He smiled. "Have I mentioned that your relationship with her is very odd?"

"We have an understanding," Kurt chuckled.

Blaine nodded softly. "Well, as long as she's on your side."

"Coach Sylvester's a pineapple."

“Prickly on the outside and sweet but strange on the in?" he asked tilting his head slightly in confusion.

Kurt grinned and nodded.

“Ah, I suppose," he began, starting on one of his thoughts. "It could be hard to get into but worth it in the end?"

"She's fierce and frightening, and I love that about her," Kurt replied. "And she's always there when you need her, even if you don't realise it."

“Maybe.... She _did_ call me Burt Reynolds," he replied with a grin.

"See?"

He grinned, "So you like being called ‘Porcelain’ then?" 

"It's better than Lady, and the other choices were ‘Gelfling’ and ‘Tickle Me Dough Face'," his smile was wry. "I've grown into it. Porcelain is flawless, but it can be dangerous too. I like that."

Blaine smiled softly, and played with Kurt's hand. "I suppose, when you say it like that."

"Layers, everybody has them - some are just less obvious." Safe in the line of sight, and not too many paces, from Coach Sylvester - Kurt pulled Blaine much closer as they danced, and rested his cheek against his temple. "I love you so much," he said again, softly, so only Blaine could hear.

Blaine sighed happily and settled in, determined to enjoy his last prom with his boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after prom, everyone's watching TV when the unthinkable happens.

Blaine was sat on the couch with Burt, Sam, and Finn watching the game; his eyes intent on the screen, before the three grumbled as it was interrupted for a news broadcast. The grumbling soon stopped though when footage of what was happening with Loki's army in Manhattan filled the screen. Blaine's eyes widening as the Stark Tower came into view, Chitauri swarming down around it. "K...Kurt...?"

“I'll be a minute, I'm almost done getting the platter for you guys together," Kurt called from the kitchen.

"Woah!" Finn leaned forward. "Is this... Is that really happening?" He looked at the others for confirmation.

"Kurt!" he yelled his eyes on the screen as a huge ship seemed to slither through the air like an armoured snake, thousands of dots jumping off it. Then there was more footage, a cameraman in one of the skyscrapers caught a flash of iron man zooming past. Three aliens in flying platforms chasing after him. "Baby, _please_!"

Hearing the panic in Blaine's voice, Kurt abandoned the plate and ran into the room, his eyes widening at the chaos on the screen. Burt went up to get Carole, and Kurt sat down in his place, pulling Blaine into his arms; holding him, anchoring him as they watched something they could only think of as the beginning of Armageddon.

Finn's eyes widened. This was real. This was really really bad. It was like when he was a little kid, and everyone got sent home from school almost as soon as it started to be with their families. "Oh my God..."

Blaine covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes locked on the screen and filling up. "There, there - I think I saw Hawkeye," he got off the sofa and crouched to let the others see, before crawling to the tv and pointing at the top before the cameras switched to the chaos on the ground.

"Oh God they're everywhere, there's no way he has enough arrows.. oh God..." Kurt breathed, falling off the couch to his knees, clutching at Blaine. "There's Iron Man," he pointed out, watching him fly into a creature and out the other end. "Oh my God..."

"Dear God," breathed a voice behind them, Carole clutching at Burt's arm as they stood behind the boys.

Sam leaned forward the same time as Finn, wincing when the Hulk took a hit. "Oh man.... This... " he shook his head.

Six pairs of eyes watched the screen avidly, and Kurt cried out when he saw a brief shot of Hawkeye falling off the side of the building. They cut away almost immediately, but Kurt saw he had his last arrow in his bow. "NO!" he grasped Blaine painfully tight.

"Dude... that's... " Finn shook his head. "Hey, where's Iron Man going?" he asked, watching the figure dart away from the battle.

Blaine frowned, confused and watching the broadcast intently, his hand running soothingly over Kurt's back trying to comfort him before it stilled, his stomach dropping as Iron Man reappeared on the screen. "What's he holding?" Blaine asked following his trajectory towards the tower. The reporter’s talking faded behind his heartbeat thundering in his ears as he saw him suddenly twist and head up towards the portal. "What? No. No no no NO!" he yelled.

Kurt grasped Blaine, his heart already breaking because they hadn't shown another shot of Hawkeye. He didn't know if he was dead or alive, but that was better than than this. Watching Blaine’s DAD... god, how Blaine must feel. "Honey," he held Blaine tight, trying to shield him, be there for him, crying out with him when they saw Iron Man disappear and the portal beginning to close. "NO!"

Burt watched the two boys a moment, his attention split between them and the screen. Something was going on. They were both far more invested than he'd ever seen Kurt during a broadcast like this.

Blaine stared, horrified, his hands pulling Kurt's arm down as he watched it closing, numb. The hole grew smaller... and smaller. "Oh please, God. Please please please!" he whispered, before his fingers dug in tight as a figure reappeared, falling to Earth. "Is that, is that him? Why isn’t he flying?"

"Oh God... oh God! Captain! Thor! Hulk! Somebody has to catch him! YOU HAVE TO CATCH HIM!" Kurt shouted at the screen.

Blaine closed his eyes, his hands tightening in Kurt’s as Tony disappeared behind a building and out of sight. He sat back down on his heels before scrambling up to his feet and grabbing his phone trying to call him.

While Blaine was dialing over and over again, going straight to voicemail every time, Kurt was doing the same with the number his uncle had slipped him after he’d found out his secret, panic rising in his voice. "Pick up pick up pick up," he said, punching to hang up on the voicemail and dialing over again. If it weren't for the panic as he reached for Blaine's free hand, clutching it tightly as he kept redialing.

"Are you getting through?" He asked Blaine, as he punched at his phone for another redial.

Blaine shook his head. "I can’t even get through to Jarvis," he whispered. "I'd better call Mom." He pulled away and stood, taking a large ragged breath as he pulled away and called her.

An idea came into Kurt's head, but he wasn't going to follow through on it until Blaine had a chance to talk to his mother, first.

Burt and Carole were starting to get more worried at the way the boys were acting, and he nodded for her to take Sam and Finn out of the living room. "C'mon boys, I need some help in the kitchen."

"But Mom-"

"Now."

"Of course, Mrs. Hudmel," Sam said, mashing up the last name the same way all the New Directions kids did.

Lea picked up on the second ring. "Blaine! Honey, are you okay?" she asked. The sound of her car could be heard in the background, engine humming.

"Mom? Mom have you been watching the news?" he asked quickly, his voice cracking.

"No, sweetie, I've been driving - and you know the radio's broken, right now. What's happened?" She paused. "Blaine. What did your father do?" she asked gently, the loud vibrating sound of her pulling over the rumble strip to the shoulder came over the phone, before she parked the car so she could pay total attention to her son. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Kurt's, he was fighting these things in Manhattan but now it's... he wasn’t moving, and the cameras can't see him anymore, and he's not answering, and neither's Jarvis. Mom I think he's..."

"Shh baby, that man has more lives than a black cat," Lea replied to her son. "Stay with Kurt. I'll come straight there, okay? If you can't get through to him or Jarvis, try Pepper. I’m sure I put her number in your phone for emergencies."

"Kay," he whispered "Mom, he looked so small."

"Sometimes we forget he's just a man like anybody else," she said softly. "But you have to trust he's okay until we hear otherwise. Just like Afghanistan."

Kurt had given up on his phone giving him what he wanted. He threw it on the couch and wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind, holding him.

"Okay," he whispered, leaning back into Kurt. "I’ll see you soon."

"I'll be there soon as I can," she promised. "Love you," she told him, before hanging up.

"What'd she say?" Kurt asked softly, resting his chin over Blaine's shoulder. Burt had muted the television, so the news documenting the damage remained silent. Now that things were winding down, but still frightening, Kurt's arms were trembling. He was aware of his father's eyes on them, but he wasn't going to say anything if he could help it. It wasn't his secret to tell.

"Not to worry until we hear anything conclusive," he murmured. "That it's like Afghanistan. Only that's different, because he's not missing. He's right there!" he protested, pointing at the screen.

 

"He's in that suit, that's got to protect him a bit?" Kurt offered uncertainly - the velocity of that fall looked like it'd smash anything. He could only hope someone had managed to stop his fall. 

Somehow.

Burt cleared his throat gently. What Blaine had said so far started piecing things together, but that last piece seemed to be missing still. No matter how much someone was idolised, the devastation on their faces was just this side of too keen. "Somethin' you boys need to tell me?" he asked gently.

"Maybe," Blaine murmured, looking at Kurt before finally realising Burt was watching them. He wiped his face with his sleeve and looked at Kurt. "You have to tell him about Hawkeye, it's not fair that he doesn't know."

Kurt hesitantly nodded, looking up at his father while still hanging onto Blaine. "Uhm... Can we all sit down?" he asked uncertainly.

Burt nodded, settling into the arm chair, leaving the couch to the boys. "Now I'm worried."

Blaine kissed Kurt's head and rubbed his back for support.

"Daddy..." Kurt looked down at his knees before clenching his eyes shut. "Dad... I... I saw Uncle Clint. The other night," he said quietly.

"You did? Why didn't he drop by! He knows we've always got a room for him. I don't understand what this has to do with," he motioned to the television.

Kurt swallowed. "The guy with the bow and arrows... y'know, Hawkeye?"

"Yeah, never did figure out what he looks like, always has that dang bow in front of his face, can never see it - drives the media crazy."

"That's Uncle Clint," Kurt whispered, shutting his eyes tight and wrapping his arms around himself as the memory of seeing him start to fall off the building started playing behind his closed lids over and over again. Why, WHY did the crews have to cut to something else before he could know the result of that?

Blaine frowned and pulled Kurt tighter into his arms before looking at Burt. "I'm sorry Mister Hummel. But the people he's with. They're very good, I'm sure he's okay."

Kurt clutched back at Blaine, shaking himself out of it. "Pictures or it didn't happen," he said with a wobbly laugh.

Burt looked at the boys thoughtfully. He knew they wouldn't lie to him, Kurt at least knew better - and he had a feeling Blaine couldn't lie if his life depended on it. "Alright," he said, taking a shaking breath as he realised he may have just watched his brother fall to his death. One thing at a time, however. "What's the rest of it," his eyes settled on Blaine.

Blaine swallowed and looked at the screen, looking away when he realised they were replaying the fall. "It looks like he was working with my dad on this," he replied concentrating on smoothing out the creases on Kurt's shoulder as he spoke. "T...Tony Stark."

Kurt looked up, catching the metal figure disappearing behind the building and pulled Blaine closer, resting a hand in his hair, fingers intentionally blocking any chance of Blaine catching the television in his peripheral vision.

Burt, seeing this, turned the television off. "I see," he said, standing. He went behind the couch and rested a hand on both boys shoulders, squeezing firmly. "We're going to assume they're alright until proven otherwise, okay?"

He gave a small wry smile. "That's what my mom said.” “She said she was coming over." Blaine replied looking up at Burt, "Is that okay?"

"Smart woman," Burt said, letting them go. "Of course it's okay. Family need to stick together when stuff like this happens. I'm going to check on Carole and the boys in the kitchen. Let us know if you need anything." And with that said, he was gone.

Part of Kurt wanted to run to his father and curl up in his lap as though he were a small child again, but the greater part of him wanted to hold Blaine safe while they waited for news. "Did you want to see if the Jarvis in my car can find anything out?" he asked, his earlier idea returning to mind.

Blaine’s eyes widened. "I'd forgotten," he whispered, climbing up off the couch and heading to the door, pulling his phone and trying to get through to Pepper as well... but she was engaged, no doubt trying to get through herself.

Kurt followed him out to the car, quickly grabbing his keys out of the hook by the door and unlocking the doors so Blaine and he could get in. Like last time, he set the keys in the lock, but clicked to on, not to turn it over. He waited until Blaine was settled.

Blaine glanced at Kurt before nodding. "Jarvis?" he called.

`“Yes, Master Blaine?"`

Kurt kept quiet, reaching to hold Blaine's hand.

“Is there ...are you able to read Tony Stark's life signs?"

`"One moment, please,"` Jarvis said, falling silent. The moments stretched. `"Connection established. Do you wish to facilitate audio communication?"`

"What?" Blaine asked straightening up. "Yes. Yes please."

`"One moment."`

Almost immediately, Tony's Stark's voice was heard from the speakers of the vehicle. "--some Shwarma. I'm telling you, I'm exhausted, and all I want is Shwarma. Fuck SHIELD, and Fuck protocol, and I never gave a damn about debriefing anyhow, considering how the last one went. Shwarma. And booze." There was a muffled reply of someone further away from the suit mounted microphone. “No, really. Lots of booze would be a good thing.”

“Dad?" Blaine called out his hand reaching out for Kurt's, finding comfort when he felt him twining their fingers. "Can you hear me?”

"Blaine! Holy- Yes, I can hear you. You're okay right? Shacking up with Mini-Steve? You better the hell not be alone right now, or I swear to any god, that isn't the dumb blond musclebound one, I'll come over and spank you. Or something."

Kurt giggled at that. GIGGLED because if Tony was in a good mood, it had to mean his uncle was okay. Right?

"Oh God, you're okay. Dad we saw you fall. It's all over the news!" he exclaimed before glancing at Kurt. "Is Clint alright?"

"Of course he's alright. He's Legolas, elves don't die, remember?" Tony quipped, before more half heard voices came over the comm. It was like listening to a one sided phone conversation. "No, I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about the other acrobatic arrow boy.... Yes, I'm talking to Blaine right now, did I fall or something? I don't remember that par- …. OH. Don't get your panties in a bunch, Steve, I get it, I scared you - I'm fine now, and we're getting SHWARMA. It's American now because I said so. No! I don't care what- Shut up, I'm talking to my son. I'm doing Dad Stuff. Go away." He huffed a sigh. "Blaine. Yes, Clint's okay. He just said he had the grappling hook or something in one of his arrows, the one Elf-King fixed. He has multitool arrows. I want a set. For father's day. In my suit. Which probably means I'll have to get it myself - but that's neither here nor there-"

"Will you stop talking!" Kurt cut in, laughing with disbelief. "I can't... I can't believe you're all okay? You ARE all okay, right? _All_ of you?"

"Yeah, kid. We're all in one piece."

Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt close letting out a relieved sob. "Dad, I'm so sorry I said I was annoyed at you. I didn't mean it." he replied quickly.

"Yeah you did, don't lie," Tony laughed.

"Still I..." he trailed off chewing on his lip. "I'm still sorry. I guess you'd better call Pepper now, she'll be worried. I haven’t talked to Cooper - he’s probably still asleep and has no idea what happened, but you should call him, too.”

"Seeing as you're not alone, okay. But expect a visit when things calm down. Or maybe fly out here. If your mom'll let you. We’ll do it this weekend. I'll even throw in a free pass for your boyfriend plus a few, if you want." He paused. "Jarvis says I have another panicking son I have to worry about, now. Apparently he wasn’t sleeping - but he's a big boy, he can wait his turn."

Blaine laughed softly. "Okay," he replied, leaning against Kurt. "Love you," he murmured quietly, an extremely rare occurrence with Tony Stark.

"Love ya back," Tony replied.

Jarvis spoke. `"Connection terminated. Will you be needing anything else, Master Blaine?"`

"No, I'm good," he replied seeing his mum pull up. "Thank you." he added climbing out of the car.

`"Always a pleasure. Did you need something Master Kurt?"`

"Master?" Kurt asked, surprised.

`"It is Master Tony's conclusion that your marriage to his son is inevitable, and he has informed me to behave as such."`

"Uhm. Okay. I'm going to turn off the car now. Bye."

`"Good day."`


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In New York for the weekend, Blaine learns people think more of him than he believed, he also practices his boxing with Steve. Kurt's just sleepy.

Blaine stood behind his dad's bar making up a virgin cocktail, the light streaming through the windows and the sound from the tv filling the room. He'd come to New York the morning after the disaster, for the weekend, needing to see for himself that Tony was okay. 

Kurt, Finn, and Rachel had come along, too. It took half an hour to calm Rachel down when she discovered she hadn't been told about Blaine's parentage. Kurt had been allowed to go, but only after Burt had spoken to Tony. Both were under explicit orders that they should be apartment hunting for when they joined NYADA, which was what the pair were up to, now, with Finn tagging along... whilst Blaine was in Stark Tower.

Pepper came into the room, flicking through some papers in a file folder. She glanced up and saw him there. "Blaine. Are you settling in okay?"

He glanced up and gave her a small polite smile. "Yes I'm fine. The room looks almost identical to my one in Ohio so it's not too hard," he replied, shifting on his feet a little. He always found it awkward talking to Tony's girlfriend, never quite sure where his loyalties should lie. "Would you like a drink?"

"Some gingerale would be nice," she replied, moving to sit on a stool at the bar, putting the papers down and shutting the folder atop them. "I'm glad you're settling in okay. Things are a little crazy around here, and it's good to have someplace to retreat to." 

He nodded, pouring her a glass, concentrating on it. "How's the rebuilding going?" 

"Things are already underway. It takes time - but I've managed to scale things back a little, this time. Your father can be ostentatious, as I'm sure you know." She glanced up at the clock. "Your brother's flight will arrive soon. Would you like to come pick him up?" she asked, watching him. He was always so awkward, but then it was to be expected. She wanted him to like her, approve of her, even if just a little.

He looked up. "My brother and my dad in the same house? This won't be tiring at all," he replied wryly.

"Blaine, hon, that's nothing. Besides, you've got Kurt, Finn, and Rachel here, too, right? It won't be so bad."

He shrugged softly, "I suppose...I've not introduced you to Kurt yet, have I?"

She shook her head, "You haven't, but I'm looking forward to it. He must be someone special."

Blaine nodded quietly. "He's amazing," he replied, pushing the drink towards her. "Bravest person I know."

"That so?" she asked, taking the glass and raising it in a slight toast to him before taking a sip. "That's saying a lot, considering the kind of people you know."

His smile deepened. "Wait until you meet him," he replied cleaning off the counter.

"Tell me about him," she said, leaning against the counter. "Seems like a subject that you really like, if your smile's anything to go by. I don't think I've really seen you smile like that."

His cheeks darkened and he folded the towel, a little embarrassed and more than a little awkward. "I..." he began, knowing it was only polite of him to answer and Kurt was a topic he knew well. "Well he...he's been looking after his dad since he was eight. It was just the two of them up until last year," he replied, his thumb running over the edge of his glass. “He was the only out kid in school and he...he never let that stop him. Never let it change who he was, even though he was bullied mercilessly for it. Also, he has this _gorgeous_ voice!" Blaine gushed his eyes lighting up. "I could listen to it all day. He’ll get into NYADA because of it. It's incredibly exclusive. I think they only take about twenty students a year."

Pepper smiled softly. "That's pretty amazing."

He nodded. "He's braver than I could ever be," he whispered. "And, he doesn't need titanium alloy or a vibranium shield to do it."

Pepper laughed, "Of course not. There are plenty of ordinary people who are brave, and that's what makes humanity extraordinary."

"You sound like you're not part of humanity," he added, glancing over at her.

Pepper laughed, "People are interesting, what can I say?" She shrugged. "Trust me, I'm human as you are."

He nodded, sipping at his drink before playing with the bottom edge of his cup. "I'm glad he'll be here with Rachel, that he'll have someone here," he replied quietly. "I think New York suits him. He was always too big for Lima."

"Are you planning to come out here when you graduate?"

Blaine nodded. "I know it sounds… I love performing. I always have. I've never been very good with words, but with a song I know what I mean to say and how I want to say it. I can't say it's always successful but... I'm at home when I'm singing. So, hopefully - and if I'm not good enough for NYADA, I'll go to Julliard, or maybe join Finn at the actor's studio." He shrugged. “I may end up a penniless singer at a coffee bar, but at least I'll be happy."

"I'm pretty sure penniless isn't ever going to be one of your options," Pepper told him with a wry smile. "You know that, right?"

He shrugged, "I know, but... well, I don't want to expect anything from him."

"You have no idea how many people care about you, do you? Your mom, your brother, your boyfriend and his family. Steve, Clint, Natasha, Me - and I bet Bruce's gonna fall in love with you just as much as everyone else you let get to know you does. You're an amazing guy, why do you keep thinking you've got to do things all by yourself?"

He looked at her a little stunned, "I... Oh."

"Not to mention an over-exuberant Norse god, when he's around. Blaine, you're never going to be alone, not really. Not as long as you let people be there for you. Every life you touch is made that much better just for knowing you." Pepper shook her head, giving him a fond smile before drinking some of the gingerale, letting that sit in his heart for a few minutes.

Blaine swallowed. "Thank you," he replied, stunned, his hand on the wood. He was suddenly feeling guilty for how standoffish he usually was around her since she began dating his father.

"You're welcome," Pepper said, smiling warmly.

` _"There seems to be a situation,"_` JARVIS said politely from the speaker in the side of the bar.

Blaine paled suddenly, his eyes flicking over to the newly repaired window before he looked at Pepper. "What is it Jarvis?" he asked.

` _"Captain Rogers seems to have gotten himself lost again,"_` the AI replied. `_"He is refusing to allow me to direct him. Apparently I am 'unnerving'."_`

Pepper giggled, "It's only been a few days," she said. "You can take the boy out of the Forties, but you can't take the Forties out of the boy," she shook her head.

Blaine's grin returned. "I'll find him, where is he?”

` _"Level Three, Corridor F."_` JARVIS replied succinctly.

"Go on," Pepper waved him off. "I've got paperwork to worry about," she said, motioning to the files on the countertop.

He nodded heading off downstairs. "I hadn't realised you'd meant lost in the building," he commented, stepping into the lift.

` _"Captain Rogers is persistent in learning where everything is. He seems to be either unaware of, or blatantly ignoring, my function."_ `

"It's best not to take it personally." Blaine soothed stepping out onto Level Three and heading for the corridor. "Captain?" he called out.

"Oh, thank Mercy," came Steve's voice. "Please keep talking so I can follow your voice, Blaine!"

Blaine laughed a little, before rocking back on his heels as he spoke. "What were you looking for down here?" 

“I got lost trying to find the gym. I think the original one was destroyed in the fight and the equipment was relocated, but... Everything looks the same," Steve said as he finally turned a corner to see Blaine. "I got turned around," he said sheepishly.

Blaine smiled softly. "I could show you where it is. I haven't had a chance to train today, anyway."

"Been keeping up with the boxing?" Steve asked, grateful to have found the elevator. The doors looked the same as all the others, it was just the controls to the side that differed. They were, however, far too similar to all the locked lab’s controls. 

He nodded. "It helps, you know... when I get angry," he replied with a mild mannered shrug.

Steve nodded thoughtfully. "It's a good outlet," he agreed. "Been angry a lot, lately?"

He sighed softly. "It just... it gets to be too much, sometimes,"

"Well, if you wanna talk about it," Steve nodded, "I've been told I'm a good listener. And if you don't," he added, "it's always nice to have some company."

He smiled a little, leading him down the hall. "Just lots of things, "You know I left my school, Dalton, don't you?"

"No, I hadn't heard," he was surprised. "This whole year? Did... were there problems?"

"Yes. No problems, though." he replied with a smile. "At least, that wasn't the reason I left. I had the best time there. No the reason was..." he blushed a little "Kurt." he said finally. "I couldn't bear to spend a year apart from him. I just... it would've hurt too much."

"He seems like a nice young man, he didn't let Tony rile him up _too_ much - and that's notable in itself," Steve told him as he followed him through the labyrinthine building. "It's... difficult, to be apart from someone you really care about. It can be pretty hard.

Blaine looked at him quietly. "I think most people thought I was insane, giving up a private school education like that."

"Yeah well, what do I know about private school, I'm just a kid from Brooklyn," Steve chuckled. "They all teach the same things, right? And you'll still graduate - what matters is the rest of it, just as much."

He smiled. "Yes, but it was a feeder school into an Ivy league one, If my grades weren't as high as they were, it would've been harder for me," he replied watching him. "Do you miss it, the Nineteen-Forties, I mean."

Steve thought a moment. "I don't miss the war. I miss my friends, my comrades in arms. I’d already lost Bucky. Now I’ve lost Howard and Peggy, and so many others. I know they had good lives, the ones who survived," he said softly. "I just wish I could have been there, sometimes."

Blaine opened the door to the gym, and then walked over to the lockers - opening the locker set aside for him and pulling out a brand new kit. "I can't imagine being thrown out of everything you know like that."

"Sure you can," Steve replied, finding his new locker and pulling out the tape. He was a little amused to see there was one for Kurt, now - and it lay between his and Blaine’s.

Blaine looked over at him before changing and then smoothing out his hair. The pair seeming to come timelessly from the same era. "I don't think changing schools is quite the same."

"Life has lots of changes, believe me - I'm pretty much the embodiment of unexpected change," he said, clapping a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Changing schools is enough like it - you go from everyone you know, a place dangerous, to a place less dangerous, maybe not dangerous at all. That's got to be culture shock right there. Then to give that up and go to yet another school, the unknown? That's change."

He nodded, putting his gloves on. "It's not been too bad, there were a few teething problems but he was worth it. Is worth it."

"Rough start?" Steve asked, moving to steady the bag for Blaine.

He shrugged and punched the bag. "I'm fine now," he reaffirmed aiming for the mark in the centre.

"Good," he said. "You're a good man, Blaine. Don't let anybody change that, and you're good to go."

Blaine flushed a little and shifted on his feet, ducking his head. "Thank you, that seems to be what everyone's telling me today," he replied. He'd always had a bit of a crush since first meeting the lost soldier.

"Must mean you need to hear it, then," he replied, giving him a kind smile. "Put some more into the punch," he instructed. "Try to feel the power coming through your body from your feet. Keep grounded - you'll hit harder."

"Yes sir," he replied, before settling more on his feet and putting more power into it.

***

Kurt and Rachel had found an apartment, and he was exhausted. Rachel finally agreed to go back to Stark Tower (though only the A remained) and immediately got distracted talking with Pepper about some of the things they'd seen, and “It really is uncanny. You look almost exactly like our substitute teacher, Miss Holiday - are you any relation?”

Kurt was curious of the answer, but when Pepper mouthed 'Gym' at him; he turned and left, deciding she was an entirely amazing woman for managing to keep up with Rachel's light speed, and earnest, observations. He'd slipped down before he could hear her answer to Rachel’s question, asking JARVIS for directions occasionally, and now he was slipping quietly into the Gym. He knew there was a locker there for him, next to Blaine’s, heaven knew why. Apparently, Mister Stark figured everyone needed one.

Kurt paused, leaning against the wall as he watched Blaine training, and Mr. Rogers giving him tips here and there. His eyes slid along the path of sweat marking Blaine's hairline and down his cheek, the way his muscles shifted under his skin.

He was one lucky guy.

Blaine flushed again with a mumbled sorry before correcting his stance once more and working. His eyes sparkled as he listened to the captain before glancing back and spotting Kurt. "Hey you!" he called with a grin, running a gloved hand over his hair.

"Hey Blaine. Captain Rogers," Kurt said, his lips quirking a little. "Having fun?"

Blaine flushed knowing Kurt would tease him about it later. "We were just training. How was apartment hunting?"

"We found one, but after all the hunting, I'm considering dorms regardless," Kurt said, shuddering dramatically.

Steve nodded his greeting. "Hey," he said, before moving to one of the heavier bags on the other side of the gym, giving the boys some time to themselves.

Blaine watched him walk off before leaning in and kissing Kurt sweetly. "I'm sure my dad has a few properties about, maybe we could look at those tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Kurt rested his forearms on Blaine's shoulders, not getting much closer because of the sweat. "Rachel is barely appeased. I swear, she wanted to go all RENT and squat at the top of a building or something. Some of these places had so. Many. Stairs."

He laughed softly, wanting to kiss him properly but settling for untaping his hands instead. "Hey, I'm just going to pop into the shower. Give me five minutes?"

“You don't have to stop on my account," Kurt replied. "There's some scaffolding not taken down over there, I could get changed and have some exercise, too. I don't want to stop your boxing ti- OHMYGOD!" Kurt yelped and his hands flew to his throat as the bag Steve was using flew across the room with a crash. It hadn't gone anywhere near them, but it was still startling.

Steve was picking up the next bag down the line and glanced over at the boys. "You okay?" he called, not sure if something flew off toward them or no. He wondered if he should hold back when there were other people around.

Blaine looked at Kurt confused before his eyes widened in realisation. "Oh it's alright Cap, We're good," he called before kissing Kurt's cheek. “Don’t worry about it, Kurt. Just enjoy the show,” he whispered in his ear before heading off to the shower.

Kurt watched Blaine go, confused a little bit, but he sat down by the lockers, out of the way of any flying equipment, pulling out his phone. He glanced up, watching the man start punching at the bag again, before texting Blaine - not sure if he had his phone with him. _//What's that supposed to mean?//_

Blaine looked at his phone and smiled. If Kurt wasn't eye gazing at the tall Captain as he boxed, it was all the better for him. _//Nothing, it's alright. I'll be out soon.//_

 _//ooookay. ♥ //_ Kurt texted back, putting his phone away and leaning his head back against the lockers, listening to the sound of Captain Rogers beating on the punching bag, and the sound of the shower starting up for Blaine. It wasn't long before he dozed off. Spending long periods of time with a Rachel on a mission was exhausting.

Blaine stepped out of the shower, dressing and gelling his hair down before walking over to Kurt and crouching next to him. He pressed a gentle kiss. "Hey, wake up sleepy head."

Kurt startled, smiling when he saw Blaine. "Sorry, did I fall asleep?"

"Just a bit, come on, you can sleep in my room," he replied offering his hand.

He took the hand up. "Only if you promise a cuddle," Kurt replied.

Smiling shyly, he stroked Kurt's side. "I could probably promise more than that," he confessed in a soft whisper.

A small, pleased sound left Kurt's throat, a smile touching his lips. "I won't say no," he replied softly.

Blaine grinned bringing Kurt's palm to his mouth and kissing it. His eyes sparkled as he stood up. "Captain!" He called. "Do you know your way back from here, now?"

Steve paused, turning. He noted how Kurt's eyes were sparkling as he looked on Blaine as though the boy held the world. Still, as far as he was concerned, they were pretty much grown men. "Yes - I'll just take the elevator this time, straight to the living levels, no detours," he replied, still a little embarrassed.

"It was nice seeing you again, sir," Kurt called.

Steve gave the pair a small wave before going back to his punching bag.

Blaine grinned and tugged Kurt along trying not to break into a run. "Come on."

Kurt laughed and ran along with him down the hall, past a surprised Bruce who was on his way to the R D levels. The two boys darted into the elevator, kissing and giggling as they made their way up to Blaine’s room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Doctor Banner

Kurt leaned over the dresser, peering in the mirror in Blaine's room. He'd just finished dressing after their shower, and was styling his hair into place. "Honey?"

"Hmmm?" Blaine replied leaning up to set back one of his cameras on the top shelf.

"Who all live here? I mean... is it everyone?" he asked, curious.

"Oh! Umm I'm not sure. I think people sort of come and go. Pepper's here pretty permanently, unsurprisingly. I think the Captain stays here. I've heard that Doctor Banner might be staying, too. Your Uncle and Natasha... Their jobs sort of take them all over the place, so I don't even know if they have somewhere stable.

"Oh," Kurt nodded adjusting a lock of hair and nodding at his reflection before pulling away and looking at his boyfriend. "Is it okay to explore, do you think? I mean... " Kurt waved a hand, "without Rachel."

He smiled at him, "It's your funeral if Rachel finds out."

"Not Calla Lilies, it's too cliche," Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled and climbed down, looking at him before shrugging. "I'll be happy to show you around."

Kurt looped his arm in Blaine's. "I'd love that."

He smiled softly, "Good, I get to impress my boyfriend with my dad's place. That's pretty cool"

"You do know you never have to impress me," Kurt eyed him. "Right?"

"Can't I just want to? I love the surprise on your face when I do."

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine's temple. "I love you. I love that we can just be us here, no worries.

His smile deepened. "I hope so... the city suits you, Kurt."

Kurt grinned, ducking his head slightly before lifting his chin. "So, be my tour guide?"

"Gladly." he replied leading him out of the door, "We'll work our way down."

"Blaine, we just took a shower," Kurt teased.

He rolled his eyes laughing brightly. "Kurt! You know what I meant."

Humming innocently, he looked up at the ceiling as he tilted his head in thought. "Of course."

He laughed, "Come on. let me show you some of the R+D labs. You get to wear a lab coat. You can't bedazzle it, though."

"Not even a little?" Kurt pouted as Blaine tugged him along to the elevators.

"No time. Maybe later I can convince Dad to let you customise one."

He sighed. "I'll make it work."

"It'll be fabulous,” he replied, pressing the floor button in the lift.

"Of course it will, I’ll be wearing it," Kurt said, bumping hips with him. "We won't be bothering anyone, will we?"

Blaine shook his head. "It'll probably be good for them to talk to someone. Also, if they're busy we'll just apologise and leave"

"You should ask Miss Potts to mandate breaks for everyone. Get Jarvis to shut the place down every few hours."

He laughed. "Oh that'll never work, they'll do it all in the dark if they have to."

 _`"I also do not wish to be reprogrammed,"`_ Jarvis spoke up from the surroundings.

Kurt huffed a sigh. "It's inhumane."

"They're all adults Kurt, determined but still adults."

"Then maybe they should be treated like children once in a while," he replied.

"No, come on. What if someone decided to cut into your obsession with moisturising?" he asked as they stepped out onto R+D level ten.

“It's not an obsession, it's hygiene."

Kurt looked up, his eyes widening. "Theres...." he was speechless. There was almost too much to take in.

Blaine smiled. "Kurt this is just the _first_ lab," he teased, handing him a visitor's coat before putting on one of his own with a set of safety glasses, he then held the the door open for him

Kurt absently put the proffered labcoat on, slipping on the glasses from the pocket and trying to take it all in. "You said there's several FLOORS of this?"

"Ten. I think. Oh! That’s Doctor Banner, come on. I wanted to meet him. Hello sir!" he called out, walking over.

Bruce looked up from something he was tinkering with, and gave the boys a smile, setting down the dropper. "Hello, boys. You must be Blaine and Kurt," he said.

"Yes sir, well - I'm Blaine, this is Kurt," he replied with a grin and offering his hand.

Bruce shook it, then shook Kurt's, nodding to them. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Kurt said as his hand was shaken.

"I hope you don't mind us dropping in?" Blaine asked peering at the table.

"No, no, not at all - your father is much more invasive, just don't touch anything,” he laughed quietly.

Blaine returned the laugh softly, "Oh I'm sorry, I can imagine he gets a little excited."

"You're good at understating things, aren't you?" Bruce teased.

Kurt chuckled, "The best," he agreed, looking over at Blaine; and even behind the goggles, it was obvious. He looked back to the scientist. "Doctor Banner, may we ask what you're working on?"

"Just a side-project right now. Something Steve said got me curious."

Blaine flushed and smiled, "Oh, is it to do with robots? I like those. Oh! oh! Or your work on gamma radiation? Or the Captain's cryogenics?"

“Nothing nearly so interesting. He was wondering yesterday, at the Shwarma place your dad dragged us to, whether he had unique antibodies that could be used for some sort of vaccine." Bruce said.

"Like.. medicine?"

"Something like that."

"Oh. I suppose that makes sense, they would've enhanced everything. It would be no sense in having a super soldier that came down with a cold like something out of war of the worlds.

Bruce chuckled, "Exactly. I did have to remind him that even if he did, that didn't mean we could just use him - but maybe we can manufacture something to do the same thing, using the structure. He said he, uh... had a lot of things fixed when he was altered," Bruce said, leaning over his notes again, dropping something into a drop of red, and slipping the slide under his microscope.

"Maybe." Blaine replied. "Did you manage to get any notes from his original alterations?”

"Those are long gone. Tony thinks his father may have copied a few privately, but he hasn't been able to get through all the files yet. Father issues," he quipped.

Kurt smiled softly, slipping his arm through Blaine’s as they watched. "Do you think there might be cures in there?" he asked softly.

"Never know."

Blaine glanced back at Kurt and smiled softly. "Well, I hope we'll see you at dinner Doctor Banner. We should let you get back to work.”

"I'll be there - SOMEBODY, who shall remain nameless, has taken it upon himself to help Pepper mother-hen everyone."

"Thank you for speaking with us," Kurt said with a small wave.

Blaine chuckled softly and tugged Kurt along. "Bye Doctor." he called leading his boyfriend out of the lab.

"That... would be really cool. If he could do that," Kurt said softly as he was led on.

Blaine nodded and moved his arms to wrap around him quietly. "Yeah." he replied pulling him close as they left the lab.

He leaned into him, his mind wandering as he took in that bare bit of information, and all the unspoken words.

Blaine took the coat off Kurt's shoulders and hung it up with his own and then tucked their glasses into the pockets. "Tell you what, why don't we head to the tv room instead. We can check the listings so we don't miss Tabitha."

"Hm? Okay," he smiled softly. "We can explore more tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Also, I was wondering if you wanted to come and see Wicked tomorrow night. I know you've probably seen it a ton of times but I haven't, and I thought you wouldn't mind.”

"You're kidding," Kurt looked at Blaine seriously. "You do realise the only other time I've been to New York was for Nationals, and other than getting to sneak onstage, I haven't once been?!"

"I thought maybe you and Rachel might have done. Okay, I'll get tickets then, if you like, for tomorrow. Me, you, Finn and Rachel."

Kurt squealed and threw his arms around Blaine in a tight hug.

Blaine laughed, stumbling back and holding onto him tightly, glad to have distracted him.

"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!'

He grinned and leaned up kissing him happily. "I'm glad you like it."

"Oh god, I don't have anything to WEAR. I only brought two suits, because I thought we'd just be looking for apartments and things, and I figured I'll be back here in a few months anyhow, and I'll get the chance then, so I only have those and day clothes, and I don't even.. BLAINE!"

"Okay...Kurt, calm down. I have ...okay most of mine are tailor made so they won't fit you but between my dad's credit card and the plethora of shops in New York, I'm sure we'll find something."

Kurt's eyes brightened. "Your dad's credit card?"

His eyes sparkled and he nodded, "Oh yes." he replied with a grin. "To be honest. I think he'd actually be impressed if I ever spent anything on it. I usually don't"

"Blaine, honey. This... We have to go shopping now, okay? NOW."

"What? Oh okay." he replied surprised.

"I'm going to let you buy me a well tailored suit. Well, a suit off an expensive name brand rack that will then be altered, because I don't think there's enough time for a tailored suit. BLAINE." Kurt hugged him again. "We are going to look AMAZING."

He smiled softly, "Alright." he replied, "Come on, Cinderella!"

Kurt squealed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping, and Captains, and Privacy Concerns - Oh My!

Kurt stepped into the store, his arm firmly looped in Blaine's. His eyes lit up and he grinned. "Bloomingdales! Restrain me if I suddenly want to start screeching at a wall of televisions," he added off handedly.

"Hmm does that mean I get to gag you?" he teased as they walked in.

"I'm sure you can find some way to stop my mouth, if I suddenly decide I'm a displaced mermaid, and mistake you for Tom Hanks," he replied with a soft laugh, pulling Blaine toward the kiosk denoting how the departments were laid out.

"Hmm the point being is whether you'd appreciate it,” he whispered with a grin.

Kurt hummed a pleased sort of hum, resting his index finger gently on the side of his mouth as he memorised the store's layout.

“Where would you like to- Oh! Let's at least sort your suit out first, then we can go wandering around?"

Kurt tapped his lips twice. "Yes, that's a good plan. I'd also like to visit the jewelry counter, and the men’s and women’s departments," he nodded decisively, turning a little to give Blaine a grin. "You're sure it's okay?"

"It's fine." he replied with a smile. "Consider it payment for undue stress over your car." he replied with a smile.

"Point. Let's go buy me an expensive suit, Blaine."

"Very well, Kurt," he replied, his hand running over the back of Kurt's broad shoulders as they walked.

Kurt leaned into him happily as they walked, immediately looking at the suited dummies critically once they’d arrived.

Blaine patted his shoulder before wandering off down the racks, eyeing the suits on display. He sighed softly, resting his hands on his waist and trying to work out his measurements, before looking at the mannequins. He'd never been able to really buy off the rack, always having to get them altered.

"May I help you, sir?" asked a sales woman, coming up to Blaine as a salesman spoke with Kurt. Kurt's hands moved as he described what he was looking for, his face animated as he perused the Burberry London collection.

"Actually I'm here with..." he trailed off with a chuckle as he glanced over at his excitable boyfriend. "It looks like he's being seen to." 

"You should keep an eye on him, Julian is a terrible flirt," she advised. "Are you sure I can't help you find something?"

Blaine just smiled shaking his head. "It's alright," he replied before glancing back a little uncertainly and then shaking his head of thoughts of Chandler. "It'll be fine. Umm, alright, seeing as he's distracted anyway. Do you think you could help me find something for my mom at all?"

"Of course!" she replied, "What would you like to get her, a dress, or perhaps some jewelry?"

"I got her jewellry for her birthday," he replied, offering the sales assistant his arm. "I was thinking maybe a handbag?"

She hooked her hand in his elbow. "We have some beautiful handbags, young sir. Tell me about your mother's taste, and I'll help you pick out one that will get you out of anything," she teased.

He laughed, "Oh, I haven't gotten into trouble, yet." he replied before shrugging softly. "She's... she likes blues and greens. She's not afraid of colour, but it's...she suits the classic look. Kurt's so much better at this than I am" he added with a soft laugh.

 

Something not too flashy, but with a bit of pizzaz?" she asked, gently leading him over to a rack of handbags. "How about one of these?" she asked, motioning to the [Cole Vintage Valise](http://www1.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/cole-haan-handbag-vintage-valise?ID=619806&CategoryID=17316) line.

"Oh! Perfect, she'll love something like this, we're going through old movies at home on movie nights," he said with a nod, “I like the blue one."

"Would you like me to gift wrap it for you now, or hold onto it while you continue shopping?"

"Just hold on to it, I'm paying for them all together, thank you," he replied. "Actually... do you have a bow tie selection?"

"Of course you're a bow tie man," She grinned, gladly leading him to their massive selection.

*

Kurt had finished being fitted for any alterations to make the [suit](http://www1.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/burberry-london-milbury-suit-in-black?ID=509772&) fit him perfectly. Julian assured him that the alterations would be finished in a few hours time, if he wished to continue browsing. Kurt decided to do just that, having already chosen a [shirt and tie](http://www1.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/burberry-london-sanforth-dress-shirt-contemporary-fit-checked-tie?ID=623229), and [shoes](http://www1.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/salvatore-ferragamo-caesy-lace-up-shoe?ID=573759), to go with the suit; so he decided to find Blaine before he did any more shopping.

When he found Blaine, he had about ten ties resting on his arm as he stood inspecting them, a pile more laid out in front of him and one laid over his shoulder.

"Oh Honey," Kurt smiled at the picture Blaine made surrounded by all the bow ties. "If you're having so much trouble choosing, why don't you just get all of them?"

"Even I'm not that bad," he said with a smile. "Have you finished flirting with the sales guy?" he teased.

Kurt's eyes widened. No, _no_ they were not going there _again_. "It wasn't flirting! I _swear_ it wasn't," he said quickly.

"It's okay, Kurt. I was just teasing," he replied before pouting at him. "Help me choose?"

"Hmm." He gave in and smiled. "I like this one," he picked up a light blue burberry one that matched the tie he'd chosen for his suit. "And this one," he chose a purple one. "Annnnnd...." he pursed his lips slightly as he thought. Really, Blaine always looked wonderful in a bow tie, and he didn't want to just choose.

Blaine smiled setting them on the side, "Annnnd?" he asked, leaning against him.

"This one, it matches your eyes," Kurt picked up a green gold one, holding it near Blaine's face, watching how the gold in his eyes became brighter from the flecks of gold woven into the bow tie.

He smiled, glancing at it. "If you had your way, I'd have an entire suit in that colour," he teased, before nodding. "Okay. So, do I get to see what you picked?"

"Eventually," Kurt said softly. "I thought we could do some more shopping while it's being altered."

"Alright,” he said, setting the rest of the ties onto the side before catching Kurt's hand and entwining their fingers. "We can find some ties to match mine. Oh, we should stop for coffee, too." he replied glancing across the store before tilting his head, his brow furrowed. "Hey, why is Steve in the women's lingerie section?"

Steve was, indeed, stood there with his eyes shut, muscles tense as he was trying to figure out how to navigate his way to safety without bumping into, or hurting, someone.

"I'm... not entirely sure I want to know," Kurt said, though he raised his eyebrow curiously. "Shall we save him?"

Blaine smiled. “Well, it’s probably best. How did he even get in there?” He asked, tugging Kurt along.

"Considering a few hours ago he was beating the crap out of a sandbag? I'm just wondering why he's here," Kurt replied as they walked up.

Hearing footsteps approach, Steve tensed slightly. “Hello?”

"It's Kurt and Blaine," Kurt announced softly before putting a hand on Steve's arm. "Need some rescuing?"

The Cap gave a nervous laugh. "Please."

Blaine smiled softly taking his other arm, "You can open your eyes you know, no one minds now." he replied smothering a smile

"It's indecent, this isn’t burlesque, it’s a shopping center! Women are going to wear these under.... There’s a time and a _place_ for..." Steve stopped, and sighed, resolutely keeping his eyes shut as the boys led him out. "Natasha is..." he couldn't say something BAD about her, and evil wouldn't be entirely accurate, anyhow. "Tricky."

Blaine grinned and peered around for Natasha, "Did she convince you to go shopping with her. He asked. "You know for a lot of men, going lingerie shopping with her would be a treat." he teased.

"I'd rather not know what she wears under her clothing... that’s too personal."

"Such old-school charm," Kurt sighed, patting his arm. "You're a rare find, Captain - whomever you set your eye on will be a lucky person."

"Yes, you'll be fighting them off with a stick," Blaine added as they weaved through the rails and displays. "Okay, I think it's safe now."

Steve didn't answer their comments, but carefully opened his eyes before letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, gentlemen." 

"No problem," Kurt said. "Are you okay here, I'm sure Natasha can find you."

"Or if you like you can join us for a coffee,” Blaine offered.

"No no,” he smiled. “I wouldn't want to infringe on your date. I'm alright here." 

Blaine nodded. "Well, just try not to get lost. Ladies underthings are behind you, as long as you don't turn around your virtue will be quite safe," he replied solemnly.

Kurt laughed, shoving Blaine lightly, then his eyes lit up, "Oh!" and he made a beeline for a [sparkling jacket](http://www1.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/marc-by-marc-jacobs-tela-sparkle-sweater?ID=565789) nearby.

Steve shook his head. "Gee. Thanks," he said to Blaine. "Go on. Thanks for the save."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he replied, grinning before walking backward. "Bye captain!" he called before running after Kurt, eager to show him the gorgeous purple silk tie he’d found for him.

*

Tony’s eyes widened as he saw the boys walk past, laden with shopping bags from several of the higher end stores in the area, prominent among them Bloomingdales. He shook his head and went back down to his basement workshop. At least Blaine was finally using that credit card, but did it have to be with Sir Shops-A-Lot?

When they returned, Kurt was practically skipping. He bought a few articles that weren't necessary to the suit, but they [were](http://www1.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/dolan-bullock-sterling-silver-bull-bear-cuff-link-set?ID=559582) too [good](http://www1.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/marc-by-marc-jacobs-top-taryn-sheer-stripe-jersey?ID=594390) to [pass](http://www1.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/john-hardy-mens-naga-silver-dragon-head-cufflinks?ID=617037) up. And the [boots](http://www1.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/frye-arkansas-brogue-boots?ID=593097). And matching [bracelets](http://www1.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/marc-by-marc-jacobs-id-bow-bracelet?ID=618047) for himself and Blaine.... and more.

Blaine smiled, helping to carry the bags up to his room. “There, and whilst you were gushing over the bow tie bracelets, I told them to just deliver the suit when it was done. I'll wear... hmmm maybe the Calvin Klein or the Armani one," he said, opening his wardrobe. “I don't know how he does it, it's like he gets scans of me monthly or something but this is always full of things in my size."

_`"You are welcome,"`_ Jarvis spoke from the speakers.

Kurt startled and dropped the bag he was holding. "I will never get used to that."

Blaine blinked, "You take scans of me?" he asked stunned.

_` "When you are in the vicinity, Master Blaine. It is simpler now that I am installed in your boyfriend's vehicle."` _

Kurt slowly picked up the bags he'd dropped. "Isn't that kind of, invasive?"

_` "Master Tony disagrees with that assumption."` _

"You don't...you don't have video in there do you?" Blaine asked suddenly, deciding that he and Kurt needed to find new places to make out.

_` "Video is not required for monitoring your health, Master Blaine."` _

Kurt set the bags down. "Uhm... Jarvis?"

_` "Yes, Master Kurt?"` _

"Do you... does Blaine get any privacy?" he decided to ask delicately.

Blaine frowned softly, his arms crossing his chest as he glanced at the door.

_` "I am programmed to do brief periodical health scans and to be available when requested, I am otherwise relatively dormant."` _

"Nobody mentioned you just now."

_` "Master Blaine mentioned something I am involved in."` _

Kurt scowled. "And the measurements?"

` _"I have your measurements as well Master Kurt. Measurements are taken periodically to assess many things, among them being health, threat level, familiarity-"_ `

"JUST STOP!" Kurt shouted.

JARVIS was silent.

Blaine frowned and glanced at Kurt before sighing. "I'm sorry, this ...my dad gets like this. " he said, shaking his head. "Let me book you into somewhere. It won't feel as invasive."

Kurt didn't listen. Kurt stormed out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

_`"Threat level Sixty percent,"`_ Jarvis intoned.

Blaine frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Right now I wish it was ninety." he replied with a groan before shaking his head. "Don't worry Jarvis, Kurt's very moral. He wouldn't kill anyone." he replied before walking off after him.

`_"Why do you wish for the threat level to increase?"_` Jarvis asked, monitoring both boys at once. _`"He is headed for the lower levels, using the staircase. He keeps slamming through the fire doors. Shall I alert security?"`_

Blaine shook his head, "No. No that's okay." he replied heading to the lift. "Just let me know which floor he's on."

_`"He is very quick. Threat level Seventy-three percent. He is currently on level ten....Eight."`_ Jarvis managed to sound politely confused.

"Is he on ten or eight?" Blaine asked as the lift moved down

` _"Four. Query. Is Kurt Hummel a gymnast?"_ `

"Cheerleader, or he was, he's very bendy," he replied as he headed for the ground floor.

_` “He seems to be bypassing every other stairway."` _

Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "Where's Dad?" 

_` "Sub Basement C."` _

He frowned and pressed the button for the right level instead. "Thank you."

_` "Correct choice. As he left, Mr. Hummel inquired from Ms. Potts as to the location of your father."` _

He nodded. "I wish he'd just let me deal with things, sometimes," he muttered as the doors opened and he stepped out into the hall heading off in search of the pair.

*

Kurt was only just getting started when Blaine got there, having taken the stairs. Or perhaps leapt between landings on the stairs would be a more accurate assumption. "You can't just DO things like that. Don't you know how to interact with PEOPLE? Fathers aren't supposed to have super fancy robots spying on their sons, they're supposed to TALK to them. BE THERE for them - not spy on them as though they're suspicious their kid's joining some sort of underground war on the side of evil! Who DOES stuff like that!? Do you have any IDEA how much of an invasion of PRIVACY that is?! How would YOU feel if someone-"

"I do, actually."

Kurt opened his mouth to continue, when Blaine spoke up.

"Kurt, Honey. I know you're upset, but could you wait upstairs?" he asked quietly, his voice firm.

He knew when Blaine used that voice, it was best to back down. He glared at Tony one more time before spinning on his heel and leaving the room in a storm-out worthy of Rachel Berry.

The door slammed shut and Tony raised his eyebrows. "Firecracker, isn't he?"

Blaine's impassive face turned into a scowl, his stomach churning, his fingers curling gently. "He's not wrong."

"He didn't punch me," Tony replied, like he was seeing the results of some grand experiment. "I really thought he'd punch me. **I** Would’ve punched me."

"I _want_ to punch you. I would've done, if Kurt hadn't gotten here first - and no, he wouldn't. He's amazing and has put up with a hell of a lot more than you could put him through, which is why I want you to stop taunting him. I hate it. Do it again and I will leave, taking him with me."

Tony blinked, seeing the ferocity in his son's gaze. It ticked something inside, maybe a balance of some sort, but he couldn't say he wasn't proud. He was DAMN proud of how his son was handling this. "I don't see how keeping an eye on your safety is a bad thing," he replied calmly.

"Because it's wrong. It's spying and I should be allowed to live my own life, not be watched like I'm some prisoner or in _the fucking Truman show!_ " he yelled, startling himself a little.

Tony took half a step back, and watched his son with a small frown. "Health scans when you enter the car, nothing else unless you specifically say ‘Jarvis I need you’," he bartered.

"I don't want health scans. Dad, I'll come in and get tested as often as you like; but I don't want to be constantly monitored. There have to be some boundaries here."

"Why? I'm just looking out for you. It's my job to keep you safe. I failed on that once... " he thought about it, "Maybe twice, before. Not doing it again."

"I'm a grown man, I'm not a kid anymore. You can't do this, and frankly you have no real _right_ to. You weren't bothered about me for the first fourteen years of my life. Mom _was_ , and even she wouldn't stoop to this."

"No, she wouldn't - and you ended up in a hospital, in a coma; or having your eyeball stitched back together," Tony retorted. "Life signs, and I'll give your boyfriend the schematics to put in an on-off-for-anything-else-switch in his car for Jarvis."

"The health signs in the car wouldn't have stopped either of those."

"You want a pendant or something?" Tony replied, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I could make you a pendant. Or a ring or something. Earrings? Wait, no, not earrings, that's too gay."

"Nothing! I just want to be allowed to live my own life. You can't prevent everything."

"Listen," Tony leaned back against his work desk. "Nobody knew you were my son. People are starting to find out. Your boyfriend, his brother. That loud girl. You think it's going to be a secret forever? It's not like I'm asking to implant a tracking system under the skin in the sole of your foot, though that isn't a bad idea..." he pursed his lips thinking a moment, then shook his head, discarding the idea. “Nah, too Nineteen Eighty Four. I want you safe. I want your boyfriend safe. I don't want you guys targeted, and if something happens to you, it's my responsibility. Part of that is making sure you're not getting in that car so beat up someone had to put you there to begin with. And if you are, I want to know about it so I can do something about it immediately - not find out a week later."

Blaine grimaced as he listened, feeling guilty, and then shifted on his feet. Slipping his hands into his pockets and looking down at his shoes he said, "I want the ability to switch it all off."

"Will you leave it on for a few moments after you get in, then turn it back on as you get out?" Tony asked seriously.

He sighed softly. "Dad, what difference will that make?"

"I don't know, peace of mind? Unless I can convince you to wear a tracker of some sort in case something happens..." The glance was hopeful this time.

“No tracker. I'll see what I can do about the on and off thing. Just give me the capabilities of doing so."

"I'll put together a chip and switch, and give you instructions on how to put it in before you leave." Tony huffed a sigh. "I'd really feel better if I could track where you were if something happened to you." He waved at the door. "Go appease your boyfriend - tell him Jarvis was talking shit, or something. I'll tell him to stop looking out for you when you're inside your room or whatever."

"I'm not lying to him," he replied with a frown, "but I'll agree to the switch"

"You'll also get the Cap to show him how to defend himself, and you, if the situation warrants it."

"I can defend myself," he muttered. "I know how to fight."

"I know you do, and I'm proud of that. But he doesn't, does he? And if something happens to you, I want to know you're taken care of. You can't always rely on Frankenteen being there, I doubt you double date with Miss Screechy."

"If Kurt wants to learn, then I'll talk to Cap. If he doesn't, I'm not forcing him," he replied. "Besides, you've not seen his high kick."

"What is he, a Zigfield Girl?"

"I...I don't know who that is." Blaine replied watching him.

"You don't know what Zigfield follies is? You're a theatre kid. Uhm.. Rockette?" Tony suggested, keeping with the dancing high-kicking girls theme.

“Oh yeah," he replied, running a hand through his hair. “To be honest he might even beat some of them," he murmured, amused. He loved talking about Kurt and it showed in his face in the way it would light up.

"Hm. Well, maybe that'll do some good. I still want you two able to defend yourselves - that Frankenteen looks like he can handle himself." Tony mused. He walked to another desk and started pulling together components for a switch.

“Finn? He mostly sort of shoves," he replied with a shrug. "But he's big enough that he gets away with it."

"Hm, maybe get him some lessons too. And the over-talkative screechy girl. You're all here, might as well learn something before I send you back to Ohio."

He looked at him, "I'm pretty sure Rachel could scare them off with sheer volume, but alright," he replied, stepping away the anger drained from him. "I'm gonna go check on Kurt.”

"K. See you at dinner. Ask Jarvis where he's at so you don't have to look all over the place. Knowing the location of people's still okay, right?" Tony asked, half sarcastic.

"Don't start with me right now," he replied, shaking his head. "You were the one invading people's private lives."

"Not invading, protecting. I never once asked how much you get when you're in his car."

"Dad! You see? I'm supposed to trust you when you come out with that?”

"What?" Tony turned and faced him. "I just told you I have no interest in your sex life, and have never ONCE asked Jarvis if anything was going on - and you act like I did! How'm I supposed to win, here? It's like being Anakin Skywalker - all the girls love him, then he goes and loses his girl and gets his body burned off to become a bad guy. It's a no win situation."

Blaine sighed. "You should meet Puck," he said, shaking his head. "Just, I don't know, I'll think of something," he replied heading back out of the door.

"Puck...?" Tony shrugged and went back to work. "See you at dinner!" he called as the door shut behind Blaine.

Blaine sighed and headed back up, before deciding at the last minute to go to his dad's bar instead and pressed the button for the observation floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bloomingdales doesn’t have bow ties. This is a travesty. Just think “It’s Glee!” and “It’s Marvel!” and it’s fixed. Okay? Okay. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets well-meaning Brother!Counsel, Kurt gets helpful Cap!Counsel

The doors opened on a room that was mostly fixed, though there was still a man-shaped dent in the floor. The windows had all been replaced, however.

He walked over to the bar and ran his hand over the counter and crouched down to grab a beer out of the fridge.

A figure spoke up from where he was seated near the window, a glass of something in his hand. "Just been to see Dad?"

He stood up beer in hand. "Oh... hey Coop," he replied before walking over.

"Sit down, Squirt," Cooper gestured to the chair across from him. 

"Don't call me that."

He glanced at the beer, then at his brother. "Correction, been _fighting_ again with Dad?"

Blaine nodded and took a sip as he slumped uncharacteristically in the chair. "Sort of."

"Need to vent? Cos I'm good at listening, or not listening if you prefer. Or we could find your hot little boyfriend, I bet he'll cheer you up," Cooper waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't do that, it comes off as sleazy," he said crossing one foot over the other. "I just... I _know_ we need added protection. I just don't like how invasive it is or how Dad just does it without permission."

"I think it's a parent thing. I know when I have kids? I'm totally tagging them. Or something. So I can find them if they're kidnapped by zombies."

“You can't tag your kids," he replied. "Besides, I don't think your girlfriend would like it. Sometimes you're scarily a lot like him."

"It's not a bad thing to want your family to be kept safe," Cooper told him. "Really, it isn't."

"Yes, but there's limits." he replied softly. "I don't want him watching me every two minutes and if there is something wrong I don't want him hovering and hassling me for it. I need some independence."

"Hey, I'm all for independence. We're in America, it's kind of a thing. Just... try to see it from his point of view. And I'll talk to him about yours, deal?"

"I do see it from his point of view. That's all I _ever_ do. See it from _other_ people's points of view," he muttered. "If I didn't I would've left already."

"So, his point of view is ‘over protective dick’, and yours is ‘teenager wanting FREEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOM!!!’." Cooper raised his glass and did his best Braveheart impression.

Blaine shook his head. "You're ridiculous," he replied. "I just don't want to be smothered, and be able to go out with Kurt without feeling creeped out over it."

"So why don't you boys have a diva-fit, and let it blow over?" Cooper shrugged. "Or getting drunk _is_ an option if you want a hangover later."

"A diva fit?" he asked, confused.

"Diva fits are GREAT. I had one the other day, y'know-" he waved his hand indicating when he wasn't able to get a hold of their father right away. There was no way NOT to know. "Biggest Fit Ever. I must have broken every lamp in the livingroom when I couldn't get through. ....Ligaya wasn't very happy."

He smiled a little. "I suppose I could have one. The moment is sort of over now, though."

"Shame. You should do it sometime, though. It feels great. So why aren't you attached at someone's hip, hm? Because if you had an argument with _him too_ , I might just have to do something," he nodded as though he were being threatening. About as threatening as a puppy.

"I just needed a minute. Apparently, even in a place this big, it's hard to find somewhere alone. Actually, I wanted to ask... have you told her?"

"I, uh.... Kinda _had_ to."

"You had to? How do you mean?"

"Well, there comes a time in every relationship-"

"Did Dad surprise you too?" Blaine asked.

"Ayep."

"Right," he replied. "I think he does it on purpose. How did she take it?"

“Before or after she hit him with her purse?"

He smiled a little at the image, "That must have been a sight. After."

"Then she hit _me_ with the purse," Cooper laughed, "and then she made dinner for everyone, because her boyfriend's father was not going to have to eat some mass produced food when she could make a very good meal at home."

Blaine nodded softly. "I like her," he replied with a nod.

"Good, because I need your help."

“Why? What did you do?" he asked suspiciously.

"No no no no! I didn't do anything bad. But you have gay taste, and gay taste is way better than my taste, and if Kurt's here, too, then I want his help too. We need to go shopping before you kids have to go back to school."

He stared at him. "Gay taste?" he asked

"...Good taste?"

"Better." he replied, nodding. "What were you thinking?"

"Tiffanys."

He smiled. "Well, you can't really go wrong, there. I suggest something simple, elegant."

"I need your help. It has to be perfect. She couldn't come along this trip because she had to work, even though she doesn't HAVE To work, but... yeah. Please say you'll help?" Cooper got out of his chair, setting his glass on the table and knee-walking over to Blaine before clasping his hands in a pleading position. "Pleeeeease?"

"Fine, fine, I'll help. You really want to get this right, huh?"

Cooper nodded swiftly.

"Okay," he replied, "I'll talk to Kurt."

Cooper clasped his hands on Blaine's knee. "Thank you!" He stood up. "Hey, Jarvis! Where's Kurt?"

_` "In the Gym, Master Cooper."` _

"We have to stop doing that," Blaine said, getting up and heading to the door.

"Why?" Cooper asked, trotting along with him, taking the beer bottle out of Blaine's hand and leaving it on the counter as they walked. "It's easier to find people that way. If you hadn't noticed, this is practically a labyrinth."

“Still, people might actually want to be alone from time to time.”

"Oh. We could ask if he's alone?" Cooper offered, punching the button for the elevator.

“Stop it." he replied, leaning back against the elevator wall.

“Turning off my words now," Cooper said, making a motion of locking his lips shut and tossing aside the key.

"Oh God, you're _insane_ today.”

*

“Of all the high handed - invasive - Oooh, he’s nothing but a fancy bully!” Kurt growled to himself as he entered the gym. It seemed empty, but that was good. He walked over to the locker that was Blaine’s, seeing one with his name on it tucked beside it. He scowled at it. “I’m not accepting anything from you,” he muttered to himself. “Not even that gorgeous suit, or anything else I bought today. No, they’re all going back. I won’t let you have anything to hold over me. _Never_.” Kurt sat down in front of Blaine’s locker, closing his eyes and leaning back against it. “Breathe,” he told himself.

He stood, swiftly undoing the buttons on his vest, opening Blaine’s locker and hanging it on the edge of it. It was Blaine’s, so it was okay. He swiftly undid the buttons of his shirt, shrugging out of it and hanging it over the vest, leaving him in just his undershirt.

A tall, bulky shadow appeared over his shoulder, and Kurt reacted before he remembered where he was. He couldn’t help it, it was a long ingrained instinct and he was already on edge. Large bulky male appearing out of nowhere? Kurt backed up against the locker, raising both arms in defense before it properly registered the figure wasn’t wearing red and white - and he wasn’t at McKinley.

A large hand clapped onto his shoulder, much more gently than he might have expected. “Hey, you alright?”

Kurt dropped his arms, his cheeks tinting red in embarrassment. “Sorry, Captain. Yes, I’m okay. Thanks.”

“You look upset.”

“I have a thing about invasion of privacy,” Kurt replied, looking away.

“Ah. Tony. And the creepy voice thing.”

Kurt nodded. “I sort of... went to confront him and...” He sighed, sitting on the bench. “Blaine’s not happy either, and I just... I want to be there for him, y’know? Take care of him. But I keep forgetting Mr. Stark is his father and. Well. He can take care of himself, you know?”

“He can take care of himself, true,” Steve said, sitting down beside him, and leaning his elbows on his knees. He glanced over. “But I’m sure he won’t be mad at you for being protective.”

“It’s a personality trait. I like being in control of things.”

“So does Tony. I think if you two stopped bickering, you’d probably get along.”

“Mmm,” Kurt sighed. “I really don’t like him right now, Captain.”

“Please, call me Steve. I’m barely older than you are.”

He looked over at him, blinking. “I hadn’t... yeah. Okay. Steve,” he said with a small smile.

“So. Kurt,” Steve smiled back, clapping a hand on his shoulder again, pleased to note the flinch was much more subtle. _A different conversation for another time_ , he decided. “You looked like you were getting ready to do something. Do you box?”

“Oh, no. No I don’t,” he shook his head. “I just... I like to climb around on things. One of the guys from my dad’s tire shop built me a scaffold for an audition earlier this year. I climbed around on it, singing - then showed off my sai twirling skills.”

“It was mentioned. Did you get the part?” he asked.

Kurt shook his head. “Blaine did. But he deserved it - he’s far more... masculine than I am.”

“Masculinity isn’t all about being tough and low-voiced,” he replied gently.

He scoffed. “No offense, Steve, but I doubt you’d understand that.”

Steve smiled, not taking offense. “Before I was Captain America? Yeah, I can understand it. I was a skinny sickly kid from Brooklyn. Everybody’s punching bag - but I didn’t just take it - and I can tell you don’t, either. It’s not all about fighting back. It’s about standing up for yourself and the people you care about, and getting back up when you’re knocked down.”

Kurt eyed him speculatively. “You don’t look like you were ever skinny and sickly.”

“I bet I don’t look like I spent a year dancing around on a stage knocking out a fake Hitler, either.”

Kurt’s eyes widened.

“I knew what I was talking about when I told Tony that being on stage is tough work. It is. It’s important work, too. You’ll do swell.”

He quirked a smile. “Swell, huh?”

“Yes.” Steve nodded in honest sincerity. After a moment of silence. “You climbed around on scaffolding while singing?” he asked, impressed.

Kurt nodded, looking down a bit. It WAS Captain America, after all - someone he had grown up being amazed by the stories of.

“Would... Of course you can say no, but... Would you like to do that? Here?”

“Perform the audition piece for you, you mean?” Kurt blinked. “I... Yeah, I guess I could. Why?”

“You still seem on edge. And if you’re a real performer, I know it’ll probably be good for you. Go on,” he encouraged.

“I don’t have my sai swords with me.”

Steve stood and opened Kurt’s locker, pulling out two handle-sized batons. “Tony was proud of these, one of the first things he put together during his stress-building while things were calming down after the fight.” He pushed buttons in the hilt, and the prongs sprung out of the handle.

“Wow. No. I’m still angry with him, I’m not going to take any stupid back-handed gifts.”

“Then just use them for now and put them back, Kurt,” Steve chuckled, “You don’t have to keep them if you don’t want to. They _are_ pretty nifty, though.”

Kurt hesitantly took hold of them, testing the weight in his hands. They really were sort of perfect. “Okay,” he nodded, taking them and walking over to the scaffolding, eyeing it and mentally recalibrating some of the performance to fit this particular set up. He set the sai swords down on the floor near the base before taking out his ipod and putting it in one of the music docks on the wall. He flicked through for the vocalless track and flicked it on, walking quickly over and climbing up onto one of the bars before the music [started](http://youtu.be/F_pITnOCCtM).

When it was over, Kurt looked at the sai in his hands. The balance was perfect, and they twirled like a dream. Thinking about some of the videos he’d practiced from on youtube, Kurt flipped them back and forth, shadow-fighting a little.

Steve stood to the side, watching him. While it could be taken for shadow-boxing, Kurt looked more like he was performing a dangerous dance. He knew how sharp those weapons were, however, so he stayed out of their reach. “I bet Natasha could teach you how to fight with them. She knows a lot of different weapon styles.”

“I’m not a fighter, Steve - we talked about this.”

“I know. But it wouldn’t hurt to learn, would it?

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Kurt asked after a short while, bringing the weapons back over to where Steve stood, pushing the buttons to sheathe them within the handles again.

“Sure.”

“Why did you become a soldier?”

“Because I don’t like bullies.”

Kurt looked at him, surprised. Then he nodded - as though that were something he should have expected. He looked at the ground, “Me neither.”

“Is that why you flinched?” he asked softly.

Kurt stared at the floor as though he could burn a hole in it with his eyes, but shrugged a shoulder, then nodded. “It isn’t so much a problem now as it used to be - but old habits die hard.”

“I get you,” Steve said, putting a hand on his shoulder, and squeezing gently.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine soothes Kurt and, after letting him go to get cleaned up - he and Cooper have an... uncomfortable conversation.

Blaine entered the Gym with Cooper silent on his heels.

Standing in the middle of the large room were Steve and Kurt. Kurt's head was down, and two black somethings were in his hands. Steve had his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine frowned softly and walked over to them. "You're learning how to box?" 

Steve dropped his hand as he and Kurt turned to face Blaine. Kurt brightened and handed the black handles to Steve before wrapping his arms around Blaine. "No," he said, hugging him. "We were talking." He took a shaking breath. "Sorry."

Cooper stepped up and bounced on his toes a little, watching the two of them a little worried, but not _too_ worried.

Steve clapped Blaine's shoulder and went to put the handles in Kurt's locker on his way past.

Blaine frowned softly and tightened his arms around him. "Are you okay? Do you want to go somewhere private?"

"I'm fine," Kurt said dismissively, just soaking in the hug. "I'm good. You forgot to tell me Steve was a good listener."

He tightened his hold on Kurt shooting Steve a grateful smile before sitting on a bench and pulling Kurt in close. "Kurt... is this about my dad?"

Steve saluted before grabbing Cooper's arm and directing him out of the room to leave them alone a bit.

He sighed, resting his head in the crook of Blaine's shoulder. "A little. And other stuff. It wandered more into ‘other stuff’."

“Stuff you want to tell me?" he asked, playing with his hair.

"I vented, performed, and then we were talking about bullies when you came in.”

"Oh," Blaine replied, leaning in and kissing the crown of his head.

"Mmhmm," he nodded. "I'm sorry I went and yelled at your father. It wasn't my place."

He sighed. "I know you were just trying to protect me, but he's trying to do the same, too. Besides, you'd be pissed if I did that to Burt."

"I think if you did it to Dad, I'd be more worried than angry," Kurt pointed out. "But I see your point. I'll try not to yell at him in the future."

Blaine nuzzled him. "Kurt... he doesn't bully me, you know."

Kurt stiffened just slightly. "I never _said_ that."

"Then what were you talking about regarding bullies?" he asked. "Are you being taunted again?"

He shook his head. "Steve... I didn't notice him when he came up behind me until he was right there," Kurt said. "He's kinda big and... I reacted."

"Ah," he said, running his hand up Kurt’s back as realisation set in. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

He smiled softly. "It's a good thing I'm so tiny then." he replied tightening his arms around him

"You're not tiny, you're perfect." he breathed. "You'll always be perfect."

He tilted his head and kissed him gently. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," he murmured. "Just enjoying being held. Did you know your father made me collapsible sai?" he huffed.

He smiled, "That doesn't surprise me." he replied, breathing him in.

"I'm not keeping them." Kurt frowned slightly.

"Why not?" he asked quietly. "I'm not saying you have to,” he amended quickly. “I'm just curious."

"I don't want him to think he can buy me," Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled softly. "It's how he does things . He buys presents for people but you don't have to take it if you don't want."

"If we can make it through the rest of the weekend without me wanting to kick him in the teeth, I might consider it. Maybe," Kurt replied, giving his boyfriend a pout. "Consider. It."

He smiled. "Well that won't happen," he replied dryly.

"Then they'll stay in the locker," Kurt decided.

"That's alright, then." He smiled and kissed him softly. "Oh! Also, Coop wants us to go shopping tomorrow and find something at TIffany's."

"Tiffany's!" Kurt bounced where he was sitting, his mood finally brightening.

Blaine nodded, "Actually Coop seemed pretty desperate about it all."

Kurt's eyes brightened and he pulled back to look at Blaine in the eye. "You don't think he's..."

"Shhhh, we don't want to jinx it." 

Kurt clapped both hands over his mouth and nodded, his eyes bright.

"You just love weddings, don't you?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

He smiled. "Let's see if she accepts first. I mean, it's taking on Cooper, that's enough to scare anyone."

"Does she know about..." he waved his hand to mean all of this.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, turns out Dad pretty much did a dry run of what happened to us."

"At least he's consistent?"

"You know she hit him with her purse, right?" he asked with a grin.

"I love her already," Kurt clapped his hands.

` _"Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes,"_` Jarvis intoned throughout the entire building.

Blaine glanced up and sighed. "I talked to my dad about the monitoring thing."

"Mm?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I agreed he could keep it in your car so long as we had the power to turn it off when we wanted."

“It's a compromise," Kurt nodded with a long sigh. "C'mon, I need to clean up, I'm all sweaty and gross." He stood and pulled off his shirt and vest off the edge of Blaine's locker.

" _Kurt_." Blaine whined, "You can't just say you’re gonna do that in front of me when it's so close to dinner.”

"Okay, I'll go take a quick shower and meet you there?" he said, moving to the changing and shower room.

He nodded before grinning and running up to him taking a quick kiss. "Mmm I love you." he murmured before running off out the door

Kurt laughed and went into the room, just barely avoiding being knocked down by Cooper as he left, and assuring the man that yes, he would be using a separate stall to Steve, and where in the WORLD did that idea even come from.

Cooper slipped into the elevator just as the doors were closing. He bent down as though he were picking something up off the corner of the floor, then 'unlocked' his lips. "So?" Cooper asked Blaine, curiously.

Blaine glanced back at Cooper. "It's okay," he replied with a small smile.

"He's okay, 'it's okay', or something else 'it's okay'?" Cooper bounced on the balls of his feet.

"He's okay and he's willing to come shopping on the jewellery expedition."

"Yes!" Cooper pumped his fist in the air with a small hop. "That's perfect. You're the best brother ever!" he scooped Blaine up into a hug.

Blaine chuckled. “Just... put me down. You didn't even tell us what you wanted to buy; earrings, a bracelet, a ring?"

"Not putting you down yet, I'm having a moment. Shut up."

"Okay okay fine," he replied, letting him hold on.

Cooper lifted Blaine further from the floor before setting him down. "Okay, I'm good." Then he squealed again and picked Blaine up in another hug, swinging him around, and put him down a second time. "Done now."

"Okay...are you sure?" Blaine asked with a grin.

Cooper thought a moment, looking at the ceiling as the elevator whirred quietly upward. "Yes. Yes, I'm done now," he nodded before grinning at his little brother.

"It's an engagement ring, isn't it?"

Cooper grinned at the floor and kicked his brother's shoe.

Blaine grinned kicking it back. "Good luck," he teased.

"Thanks, I'll need it. And I promise it's not some weird Oedipus thing, even if she does look a little like Momma Lea did when she was younger," he said sheepishly. "You'll like her. She's amazing. I'm stupid for not introducing you yet."

“Yeah, I’m beginning to think I'll only see her at the wedding," he replied dryly.

"You really think she'll say yes?"

He smiled softly. "Coop... you're a brilliant catch and if she's put up with you for this long, I think you'll be okay."

"Don't scare me like that. And you'll meet her before, I promise." Cooper said as the elevator dinged on the dining level.

He smiled. "I better do," he replied fondly as they stepped out into the entry room.

"You will! Soon. I promise!" Cooper replied.

"Blaine!" Rachel came walking over quickly, Finn wandering along behind her. "Good. I was hoping to see you before we left. We won't be staying for dinner. Finn and I have a reservation, I hope that's okay." She turned a bright shining smile on Cooper. "Hello again, Cooper!" Then looked back at Blaine intently. "It won't be a problem, right? Because if it's a problem, then I'm sure we can find a way to-"

"Rachel," Finn put a hand around her shoulders. "I'm sure it'll be fine, right?"

Blaine nodded. "It's fine, go and enjoy New York whilst you're here. Oh! I wanted to say, I was going to get some tickets for Wicked for tomorrow if you're interested?"

"Interested?!" Rachel drew her hands up in front of her heart. "I'm going to hug you now," she warned him, before doing just that.

He laughed and hugged her back tightly. "Have fun, you two," he said, waving.

"Thanks, dude," Finn called, following after Rachel.

"She's... very intense. And going to be your sister in law!" Cooper half sang, poking Blaine in the shoulder.

"Stop that, people will think we're engaged," he replied with a flush.

"So?"

He smiled to himself. "Kurt wants to get married when he's thirty and he's settled into Broadway," he remarked. "You're jumping the gun here a little."

"TEN YEARS? Wait, MORE than ten years. Blaine. That's unacceptable." Cooper shook his head.

Blaine smiled softly. "Cooper, a lot of that time will be taken up by college, say three years for Kurt then another for me to graduate because I started a year later. You know a year will be planning it at least. So that brings the 12 years down to 7. Then it'll take a few years to get a foothold in the industry and make enough money that we can find a place together and have enough for a deposit on a house as well as a lavish wedding and a honeymoon. Cooper, we know our future, signing the license won't tell us anything we don't _know_ already."

"Blainey, you HAVE money," He pointed out. "And it might be a piece of paper, but everything around it isn't. It's tradition, it's culture, it's...." he waved a hand. "It's freaking romantic!"

He smiled softly. "I know it's romantic but I'm going at Kurt's pace. Don't worry, I plan to ask him when I graduate college. I have a lot of it planned out anyway."

"Okay. A long engagement is better than no engagement. But since you're still gonna get married, she's still gonna be your sister in law, and your nieces and nephews are gonna be HUGE and LOUD."

He smiled, "He's not going to run off because I don't ask him." he replied with a short laugh.

"I dunno, just don't wait too long, okay?" Cooper advised.

He nodded. "I just don't want to mess this up, Coop. I want to ask him when we're ready to start our new lives ‘tomorrow’. "

Cooper thought a moment. "Uhm... Okay, stupid moment here - but how do you know it's you who has to ask?" he wondered, honest curiosity in his too wide eyes.

"Well,” he began, a little struck by the question. “I don't, but this way I can plan it; and if he asks me beforehand, it's okay. At least one of us will have asked the question."

"That doesn't worry you?" Cooper wondered, sitting on the edge of the dining table, "Cos it would sure as hell worry me. It'd worry me a LOT. I mean, what if someone was planning something, and I _stepped_ all over their _toes_ , or I planned something, and they didn't want it, or.... I mean, if you two are in it forever anyhow, why do you have to wait?"

Blaine sighed. "I would if he asked, but... we're just starting out and he's going to be so far away, getting used to a whole new life. He has enough on his plate, I'm not repeating the madness Finn and Rachel are putting each other through."

"I don't mean right now. Just... I dunno. When you get out of highschool or something. You'll both be here by then." Cooper shrugged.

"Are you trying to give advice again?" Pepper asked, stepping into the room, dressed for dinner.

"No, Miss Pepper - why would I do that?" Cooper grinned at her.

Blaine frowned softly, slipping his hands into his pockets and feeling a little wretched and uncertain, wondering if he was doing the right thing. He walked past them both and into the dining hall, lost in thought.

"Don't try to charm me, I watched you grow up," her voice chased after Blaine before they faded as the door shut.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Clint bond over being younger brothers - Kurt meets Thor and has dinner with all the avengers.

Clint Barton was sat on a stool in the corner of the room, a spot he could see all entrances and exits. His seat at the table was situated similarly, but since people weren't eating yet, he was relaxing and fixing the fletching on some of his arrows. He looked up, sharp gaze resting on Blaine as the boy walked in and could see he was upset.

"Hey, Kid," He said in greeting.

Blaine glanced up in surprise. "Oh, I didn't realise anyone was here yet," he said giving him a small smile.

"I got back earlier than I thought I would," he replied, smiling back. He was still dressed in his 'work' clothes. "Didn't even break a sweat, so I came straight here. 'Nat's gettin' cleaned up for supper." He looked at him thoughtfully a moment, and something in how he did so made him look a bit like his older brother. "How's your day been?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's alright, Kurt's just cleaning up too at the moment,” he said, taking a seat beside him. 

"Here," Clint handed him one of the arrows and pulled another knife from his pocket. "Cut off the fletching on that for me?" 

Blaine took it before working on the arrow. "I... it's stupid. Never mind."

"You don't have to talk, you can just help me with these arrows," he said. "But if you want to talk, I'm good at listening."

"It's just my brother being an idiot,” Blaine murmured, frowning.

"He's good at that," Clint hummed, setting a few Arrows on the bar between them before going back to attaching the new fletching to the one he was working on. "Big brothers are good at being idiots, but I think they usually mean well."

“I know,” he replied before falling silent again as he worked. His shoulders slumped under the weight of his uncertainty before he finally spoke again. “I just... I have a plan. I care a lot about Kurt and I know him. I know Kurt has this plan for his life so I’m trying to fit in with it and not act like a lovesick teenager putting more pressure on him than he needs. But Coop... Coop just started on about how it could be a mistake, and now I’m wondering whether waiting so long is a good idea.”

"How well does Cooper know Kurt?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not all that well, really. I mean he's met him, but Kurt sort of just hero worships him, more or less."

"But he doesn't know him. Not like you do," Clint pointed out, setting the finished arrow down, and gently taking the one Blaine had just finished stripping from his hands to be fixed. "You, however, do."

He nodded setting the knife down. "Yeah I suppose i should just stick it with the rest of Coop's advice," he replied dryly.

"Last year," Clint started, handing Blaine another arrow that needed stripping. "I went to a wedding. There were teenagers everywhere, singing, laughing, dancing. And so was my brother." He paused, tossing aside a useless piece onto a small pile of discarded fletchings, and selected a better one, preening it a bit before pressing it against the arrow's shaft. "Nat had gone to the bathroom, and apparently I needed an older-brother to younger-brother talk," he said, as though he were telling a story.

"Oh! You know, Kurt planned all of that!" he interrupted proudly.

"I do, he's very talented. Anything he sets his mind to comes out gold. He's like Midas, only without the curse part."

"Well, I hope so," Blaine replied with a smile before watching Clint again as he continued.

"You're like that too - don't sell yourself short," he said, his eyes on the arrow as he worked. "So, Burt wanted to know when I was going to propose. I told him I wasn't. You ever been on the end of one of his 'I'm disappointed' looks?"

"No, not yet, but it's not something I'm looking forward to."

"Avoid it if you can."

After a few minutes of silent working, Clint spoke again. "Thing is - if you're committed with someone, and your family knows, you don't need all those legal pieces of paper saying you're important to each other."

Blaine nodded. “That was exactly my point! Kurt and I can wait until we’re ready and financially stable, because we know that we’re in this for the long haul anyway,” he remarked, his tone growing more confident. “Besides, I think he’s got enough to worry about with Finn’s upcoming wedding,” he explained.

"There you go. Kurt's the same way - he likes the idea of a ring on his hand, but he isn't in a rush to get there. It's not like you two are in life threatening situations all the time, so there's no need to rush." He set the finished arrow aside. "So, even if big brothers think they're important, it's up to the people in the relationship. Took me a bit, but I figured out that they just want us to be happy as they are - but different people have different happy."

"Different people have different happy? Reading fortune cookies again?" Natasha asked, stepping into the room. "Hello Blaine."

"Hi Natasha, you look lovely by the way," Blaine complemented with a smile.

"Thank you, no need to flatter," she smiled, moving over to Clint's side and eyeing the arrows. "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be working in the dining room."

Clint shrugged. "You were in the shower."

"You're an idiot." She smiled, shaking her head and moving over to sit in her place at the large dining table.

Blaine looked at Clint and chuckled. “Why? Were you planning to use them there?"

Clint coughed and laughed. "Gimme that," he took the knife back and tucked it away. "Go get a chair and save one for Kurt. If we're lucky, he won't have to sit near Tony."

Blaine sighed and nodded, "Yeah." He moved to a set of chairs, hanging suit jacket on the back of Kurt's as he waited for him.

"But I want him to sit next to Tony," Natasha spoke up. "I want to see the bickering for myself."

"They act like Scott and Logan."

"Oh, nevermind then. Boring."

"Who act like Scott and Logan?" Steve asked, walking into the room beside Bruce.

"Apparently Kurt and my dad," Blaine replied, confused.

Steve shook his head. "No. That wasn't apt at all, sorry," he shook his head. "No, they remind me of some people I used to know, though. There's nothing to worry about."

"OKay..." he replied slowly ,before shaking his head and looking at Steve. "Oh! Thank you for listening to Kurt."

"No need to thank me, Blaine," Steve said with a smile.

"Look who just dropped in," Pepper said, leading Thor into the room.

"Hello, everyone!" his voice boomed into the room. He caught sight of Blaine. "You're the Son of Iron?" he asked.

Blaine stared, amazed, as this huge hulking man filled the doorway. "Thor?" he asked holding out his hand.

Thor grinned, walking forward and took Blaine's hand, pulling him up into a huge hug.

Blaine yelped as he was lifted off his feet and then scrambled to breathe.

"Put him down, Point Break - you'll squish him," Tony said, stepping into the room.

"Sorry. I was just greeting the son of my brother-in-arms!" Thor set Blaine down and patted his shoulder heavily.

"Hi, Thor," Bruce said, taking his seat while Tony sat beside Pepper.

"Kurt will be down in a minute, FInn and Rachel are eating out."

"I was just going to ask where Keebler was," Tony said.

Steve looked confused at the reference, and Clint frowned. "You could let up on the nicknames a little."

"Okay, Legolas, from now you can be Cupid - I was just keeping the elves in the family," Tony said amiably.

Blaine sighed, and sipped as his water as he waited for Kurt to arrive; and he did, a few moments later.

"AH!" Tony said, waving to him. "I don't know who all have met whom, but that's Kurt. He's Blaine's boyfriend and Clint's nephew."

Kurt waved a little. He'd met everyone at the table but the massive blond man sitting near Blaine. He was pleased to see that the chair Blaine had saved for him was between his boyfriend and Uncle though, and across from Steve. 

Safety. 

He nodded, "Pleasure,” and stepped further into the dining room, making his way to the saved seat.

"Nephew?" Thor asked. 

"He's Clint's brother's son," Bruce explained to him quietly.

Blaine nodded. "So I have to be on my best behaviour," he told Thor with a grin.

Cooper trotted past Kurt to go sit next to his father, and _just_ before Kurt got to his seat, a few things happened in quick succession.

Thor had just finished his understanding nod that Blaine would have to be behaved for his intended, when he suddenly stood, raising an arm to give Kurt a hug - considering his ties to the Avengers.

Kurt startled at the sudden movement, stepping back.

The archer stood, putting a hand on the centre of the huge man’s chest. "No," Clint told the god, serious as hell.

Blaine frowned softly and stroked Kurt's back before giving an apologetic smile at Thor. "Sorry."

"I was just going to embrace him in greeting," Thor said as the others let him go.

"Not Kurt, okay?" Clint said in all seriousness, knowing his nephew really wasn’t one for unexpected physical contact. "Do you understand?"

Thor nodded, and gave Kurt an apologetic wave with a bright smile as everyone finished taking their seats. Kurt pulled himself together, sitting beside Blaine stiffly.

Kurt blushed a little, embarrassed as he sat down. "Sorry," he said, giving Thor a small wave in greeting back. Normally he wouldn't have flinched, but with his mind on bullies, and the scare he'd had earlier, he was more on edge than usual. He still had days like that - when every look he got at McKinley seemed like a threat. Things had been so quiet, he couldn't help but wonder when the other shoe would drop. "It's nice to meet you, Mister Thor."

"I did not mean to startle you, Brotherson of the Hawk's Eye."

"He's really just a big teddy bear," Clint said, sitting down at Kurt's other side. "You okay today, Kiddo?"

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff. I'll be fine," he gave his uncle a smile.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder gently. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I"m fine. I've just been thinking about last year a lot today, and it got me in the wrong headspace. I'm good." He murmured back.

Blaine smiled softly and squeezed his hand as dinner was served.

Conversations were playful, and Kurt found himself falling into the same role as he had the last time he'd had supper with Blaine and his Father - listening to everyone else talk about things. Once again, he didn't realise that Tony was doing the same thing.

Tony thought it was _fascinating_ how Kurt was fitting into the dynamic. His son was polite and well liked, and easily fell into the conversations as usual, only having his boyfriend there added the every few moments shared gance, smile, a touch to his shoulder or his arm. His other son was avidly telling Pepper and Bruce about his latest role, and how he was really looking forward to his big break of having a few lines in an actual film. It was all very entertaining.

"Son of Iron, you are a man of music - yes?" Thor asked, drawing Blaine into conversation, awkward as it may seem.

"Ummm." he replied bashfully before chuckling. "I guess you could say that. I try at least."

"Does your voice enchant your enemies into laying down their weapons?" Thor asked, curious to how it worked. He hadn't gotten it through his head yet that not all the Avengers had super abilities, and Blaine wasn't exactly one of Them, either.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Umm, I wish it did - but no, it just entertains people. Although if anyone could have that power I imagine it'd be Kurt. His voice is amazing."

"Is that so, Brotherson of the Hawk's Eye?" Thor asked a slightly blushing Kurt.

Kurt had been getting somewhat more comfortable, and his lips quirked as his chin lifted. "That's a mouthful," he commented, "But no. I don't have any super-abilities. I'm just a performer, and that's perfectly fine with me."

Blaine smiled softly. "It's still amazing." he whispered to Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly.

He grinned and dug into his dinner, one ankle hooked behind Kurt's to soothe him in the presence of so many almost strangers.

Kurt smiled softly, taking comfort in that small touch.

"You wish to use your vocal talents to entertain then, Son of Iron?" Thor asked.

"You don't have to keep calling me son of Iron, Blaine's just fine." Blaine protested.

Kurt suppressed a giggle.

"But that is who you are, Son of Iron. Just as I am Odinson. You should hold pride in your heritage. Should he not, Brotherson of the Hawk's Eye."

Kurt blinked. "I... think calling him Blaine would be enough. Really. And I'm Kurt..."

"You are short with your words, but I do not think you are generally curt, Brotherson of the Hawk's Eye."

Blaine suppressed a giggle. "You can call him Burt's son if you like. Or son of the mechanic."

Thor thought about a moment, then slammed his hand on the table.

"Ohmygod!" Kurt startled in his chair and looked about ready to bolt for about half a moment, when his uncle patted his back reassuringly.

"The Son of Iron and Son of Mechanic are well met! I approve of this match!"

Blaine flushed brightly. "You know, I didn't think of that."

"I don't think it's your job to approve or not," Steve pointed out. "It's more up to the lad's fathers - and I might say even moreso young Kurt's - considering," he glanced at Tony.

Tony raised his hands. "Hey, leave me out of this, I'm just enjoying the show."

"You are impossible, sir," Kurt muttered under his breath.

Blaine smiled softly at Kurt. "Well. _I_ hope Burt approves."

Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Don't worry, Dad likes you," he replied. "Remember, he wanted to be the one to tell you about NYADA," he said with a small smile.

Blaine grinned softly. "True," he replied fondly. "I don't know what I'd have done if he hadn't liked me."

"Nobody _could_ not-like you," Kurt said, smiling softly as he looked at him.

Blaine blushed brightly, looking back at Kurt, his food forgotten. "Thank you." he whispered

Kurt smiled, losing himself in Blaine's gaze for the moment.

"Puking. Rainbows." Tony said with a cough from the head of the table.

Kurt tore his gaze away from Blaine and looked down at his empty plate, blushing embarrassed, even as he heard Cooper's distinctive laugh.

Blaine flushed before throwing a glare at his dad. "Just ignore them, Kurt," he said, passing him the potatoes.

Kurt giggled, shaking his head as dinner carried on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony does Dad Stuff. Bonding is Dad Stuff, right?

Tony had no problem with Kurt and Blaine sharing a room, nor with Rachel and Finn; so, late that evening, Kurt fell asleep snuggled up to Blaine. The adrenaline that had been running through his system due to being on edge all day, had fled; not to mention the fact he'd foregone the nap he wanted earlier in order to spend some _quality_ time with his boyfriend. He slept soundly, his mouth open a little as his head was pillowed on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine sighed softly, his fingers threading through Kurt's hair as he settled with his kindle, reading.

There was a light knock on the door, before it opened a sliver, Tony peeking in. "Hey," he said quietly.

Blaine looked up and smiled a little. "Hey Dad," he whispered.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Oh no, not at all," he replied, straightening up in bed a little and watching him.

Kurt made a small sound when Blaine moved, cuddling back up against his side before relaxing again.

Tony slipped in, shutting the door quietly. He grabbed the chair from beside the desk, spinning it around and setting it by the bed, resting his arms on the back of it, straddling it much like his sons did. His arc reactor glowed softly under his shirt in the dim light. "Whatcha reading?" he asked, motioning to the kindle.

“Catch 22." he replied with a wry smile. "It's for my summer reading."

"School's not even out yet, and you're already started on your summer reading? I'm impressed," Tony replied softly. He glanced at Kurt, then looked at his son.

Blaine smiled softly and shrugged. "I _do_ get good grades, you know," he replied, stroking Kurt's back. "What is it?"

"I know you're smart. I just thought it was interesting you were already getting started." He motioned to Kurt. "What's his story?" Tony asked. "I keep trying to figure him out, then something happens and all the data has to be rearranged."

Blaine frowned softly before shrugging and glancing at his boyfriend. “He grew up gay in a small town in Ohio, he was raised by this amazing guy, and he... I don't know. I think they broke the mold when they made Kurt."

"I guess," Tony frowned, looking at the sleeping young man as though he were a puzzle to solve. "Did he ask you out, or did you ask him out?" he wanted to know. "Who kissed whom first?"

Blaine laughed softly. "Dad, why do you want to know?" he asked blushing. "I kissed him first." he revealed, "But he liked me first. It ended up being this very complicated... _thing_."

"Of course it's complicated. Starks don't know how to do uncomplicated. I'm curious. I'm trying to figure _him_ out, and _your_ dynamic with him. I've almost got you figured out, which is good - because you're definitely the most stable Stark so far."

He raised a brow. "What, in that I have all my organs?"

"Your brother has all his organs," Tony pointed out, "and I have all mine, too. I just have to keep them running with a battery. But I'm not decrepit. Don't go getting that into your head, because that way lies hurt feelings," he nodded solemnly. 

Blaine sighed. “Dad I love him, he loves me. We're into the same things and we were friends, best friends, even before we moved into this relationship. I understand him. He's... I know I'm only turning seventeen next week, and probably every teenager in love thinks this, but he feels like he's _it_ for me. What else is there to understand?"

Tony smiled a bit as Kurt shifted again, pressing his nose against Blaine's belly before going still in his sleep again. He listened while Blaine expounded, watching how his eyes shone as he spoke about his boyfriend. "Not much, I guess. But he zigs. He flinches when someone touches him without warning, I noticed that the day we met; and he'll bite his tongue when I needle him until it starts being a little about you - then he'll come flying like a bat outta hell. I've also noticed an admirable protective streak. He's got fire in him, and you need that. You keep anything that isn't all sweet and light bottled up inside until you can't anymore, and then hit a bag. You're _also_ ridiculously protective, of him especially - so you look out for each other. I don't think it's stupid, even if you're just a kid, understand? _Nothing you do is stupid_ , even if it's silly and difficult to understand, so if you feel like this guy's it for you..." he shrugged a little and laughed. "At least he doesn't whack me with a purse.”

"He had a rough time in school, it _is_ Ohio. New York and NYADA will be good for him. Also, it's not always a punching bag, sometimes I let it out through song," he protested quietly.

"See? That's something I didn't know. I thought you just sang because you liked it. It's a good thing to know," Tony nodded, pleased at the new information. "Weird, but kinda cool."

He smiled softly. "I'm not always great at finding the right words to express myself. Music helps."

"Words are like tools. I guess yours are just more sonic than mechanical."

Blaine nodded. “We can't all be as eloquent as you," he teased.

“It's a gift," Tony smiled. "So, you're doing okay, then?"

He nodded again, looking at Kurt. "I'm kind of... it's sort of scary, though. This year without him."

"Not technically a year, though," Tony pointed out. "High School’s only nine and a half months, not counting a few weeks of holiday here and there - and if he doesn't take Maymester or summer courses, he's out in eight or so. Not counting breaks. Which of course you'll visit each other on. College and High School take the bank holidays, and there's those teacher inservice holidays.... The time'll fly by."

"I hope so," he murmured, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "I've never really been away from him for more than a few days."

"Ouch," Tony winced a little at that. "Yeah. That's gonna take adjustment."

"Even when we first met. He came to spy on my glee club and we just hit it off, I guess. Ever since then we've just always been around each other."

"Are you trying to get me in dentures? Because I'm not THAT old, you know." Tony smirked.

He smiled and shook his head. "I can't help it," he replied with a shrug. "And you asked. Hey umm... I was wondering if you got the tape of our performance at Regionals? We're in Chicago next week."

"It was pretty awesome," Tony said. "Chicago, huh? I'll see if I can sneak in. I like Chicago."

His eyes widened, surprised. "You'll come?" 

"I'll _try_ ," he corrected.

"Oh... yeah, okay," he replied with a nod. “I'm sure we can get someone to film."

Tony nodded. "I've got DVDs of the other ones you've been in too, y'know," he said, as though it were a secret he should not ever be telling. In some ways he felt it was. He hadn't watched them when they were sent, except for this last couple, but Blaine didn't know that. He'd seen them all by now, and that was what counted. He was invested _now_ , and that was what counted. That, and- "Shit, you two are ridiculous," Tony commented with a quiet laugh as somehow Kurt managed to lay half across Blaine now as he shifted to get comfortable. "How do you even sleep when he's in the same bed? Does he always move this much?"

Blaine smiled, pleased and touched that Tony had seen the DVDs, before looking down at Kurt. "Usually, although we don't get a chance to stay in the same bed all that often."

"You can when you're here, then," Tony said. "Whether you get up to all kinds of shenanigans or not, getting to sleep with someone you care about makes for better rest."

“Thanks," Blaine whispered carding his fingers through Kurt's hair. "You _do_ definitely like him, though. Don't you?" he asked.

"I'm letting him stay in here with you, aren't I?"

He nodded with a grin, "Yeah, yeah you are," he replied, stroking the nape of Kurt's neck. "Oh I was also wondering... are you musical at all? I mean I know Mom is, but I wondered if you were, too."

Tony coughed, looking to the side. "That's classified information."

Blaine laughed softly and tilted his head, "Why?" 

"I tinker. Your brother acts. You sing," he decided with a nod.

"You've never even picked up an instrument?"

"You should get to sleep," Tony pushed himself to get off the chair, avoiding the conversation for the moment. Well, if Blaine let it go. If he pushed...

“Dad..." he asked watching him. "I won't laugh. Was it an ocarina?"

"Oh god, no," he looked offended at the very idea.

He laughed. "Then what? I can play the piano and the guitar," he replied. "It's not that embarrassing."

Tony huffed, slumping back in the chair, resting his chin on the backrest and regarding his son. "You have to promise not to a: laugh, b: tell, and c: tell."

"Alright," he replied with a pleased grin.

Tony looked around the room, as though worried someone might have sneaked in, then glanced at the sleeping Kurt before looking his son in the eye. "I can sing," he admitted. "And play. Piano... and violin," he winced at that last.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, confused.

"Hey, you promised to keep it a secret," he reminded. "I build stuff. _That's_ what I do."

"Okay fine, you build stuff,” he replied with a smile. "Coop and I didn't stand a chance, did we?"

"Not really, no. You HAVE seen my interviews, I blame myself for his Ham." He chuckled. "But it's okay. You guys do what you wanna do, don't let me direct your path. That's one thing I wanna do better on you for."

He smiled. "So you don't mind if I'm a penniless performer for the rest of my life, instead of a lawyer or something?"

“First off? Penniless isn't an option," Tony told him point-blank.

He looked at him with a steady gaze. "You don't have an obligation to give me all of this."

"Blaine. What's one thing you've learned about me in the short time we've been getting to know each other? I do what I want, and I'm damn stubborn about it. Penniless isn't an option, understood?"

"Understood," he replied softly, watching his father.

"Good," Tony nodded. "And you'd make a lousy lawyer."

“Why?" he asked, amused.

"You're too freaking _nice_." Tony grinned back, keeping his voice down as Kurt stirred momentarily then settled again.

He laughed. "I could defend the defenseless." 

"I'm all for the defending the defenseless thing - but it doesn't have to be as a lawyer, you know."

"I know, but I think you might freak out if I became a superhero."

"Just a _lot_ ," Tony replied. "But if that's what you wanted..." he took a long sigh, not sure if Blaine was serious or not. But if Blaine didn't develop some sort of late mutant gene, or get hit with some kind of superpower inducing ray, he'd demand to build the suit himself.

“It's okay, for now I want to help people with music and art," he clarified with a nod.

"Music and art's good," he said, relieved. "You do music and art. That's a good plan."

Blaine laughed softly. "Do I... on those videos, were you happy with the performances? Do _you_ think I could make it?"

Tony nodded.

Blaine's smile deepened and he ducked his head. "Wow... wow, thanks." 

"What, for telling the truth?" Tony scoffed. He reached forward and mussed up Blaine's hair. Because he could.

Blaine batted his hand, "Come on, it takes ages to sort this out."

"You're going to be _sleeping_ , you don't need to have perfect hair," he said, getting up. "I should let you do that, before your octopus knocks you off the bed or something."

He smiled. "He won’t, he just likes to cuddle," he replied with a smile. "Night."

Tony put the chair back, watching the two a moment. He nodded to his son, "Sweet dreams," he said, before quietly slipping out of the room, closing the door with a soft click.

Blaine smiled, setting his kindle on the side before wriggling down into Kurt's embrace and turning off the light.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast (and ring shopping) at Tiffany's with Klaine and Cooper. Also? Blaine's a sneaky little thing.

The next morning, Cooper knocked on Blaine's door.

Kurt grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his head as Blaine slipped out of bed and opened the door slowly, blinking at him blearily. "What time is it?" he asked his brother.

"Nine. It opens at Ten, that gives us enough time to eat and be there," Cooper said quickly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Cooper. Tiffany's is not going anywhere. Give us half an hour to get ready?"

The blanket flicked open. "Tiffany's?" Kurt asked, sitting up sleepily.

"Yeah, because you guys are going to help me find the best, and isn't that where the best is?"

Blaine smiled. "Half an hour, Coop. We just need to get dressed."

“Okay, I'll be waiting. I can get a breakfast burrito or an omelet or something made up we can eat on the way."

Kurt was already untangling himself from the covers. "Close the door."

Blaine grinned and nodded before he closed the door and looked back at Kurt, watching his sleep mussed head fondly. 

"I didn't know he wanted to go to TIFFANY's. That changes everything," he said, starting to perk up.

"Really?” He smiled softly walking over to the wardrobe. "I thought you were excited enough about the ring as it was."

"Tiffany's, Blaine. First thing in the morning." Kurt slid out of the bed and started pawing through the things he'd brought with him, leaving the clothes he'd bought the previous day untouched.

Blaine smiled warmly, "I know where to get your presents from, from now on, then."

"No no no. Blaine. That's too much."

He smiled softly. "You're worth it."

Kurt shook his head, sighing, but didn't press the issue - he knew he couldn't out-talk Blaine in these things, even if he really did want to. "How's this?" he asked, pulling out the Louis Vuitton suit he'd brought with him, pairing it with a black tie with black silk embroidery on it.

"Gorgeous as always. Except, I thought you'd want to try something new "

"No," he said simply. He was still irritated with Stark's high-handedness. "I'd rather not."

"Okay," he replied with a slow nod. "Wear what you feel comfortable in."

Kurt laid out the suit and walked over to Blaine, leaning in to kiss him gently.

"What's that for?" he asked with a soft smile.

"For you being wonderful," Kurt said. "And I'm taking first shower," he added, skipping past him to the ensuite and shutting the door to a crack behind him.

He smiled softly and pulled out his suit. "All I want is you happy."

"With you?" Kurt called, "Always!" Shortly after, the sound of the shower drifted into the room.

Blaine laughed softly and walked in, washing his face and then brushing his teeth at the sink

"You're not going to take a proper shower?" Kurt asked, glancing around the curtain before going back in and rinsing out the shampoo.

"I'm brushing my teeth. I'll jump in when you're done, why?" he asked with a cheeky grin

"No reason."

"Here's me thinking you wanted me to join you," he teased.

"We don't have time for that, but if you want me to wash your hair..." Kurt's voice trailed off. He leaned over and picked up the conditioner from the edge of the tub, squirting some into his palm and running it through his hair.

He flushed shifting a little. "It's alright. I'll jump in after."

"Mm. Okay," Kurt stopped talking as he took his facial scrub and washed his face while the conditioner sat. He then rinsed off, it had to be one of his quicker showers, and slipped out, leaving the water running. "There you go," he said, pushing his hair out of his face and reaching for the towel.

Blaine grinned at the sight of him and ruffled his hair, stealing a kiss. "I love your hair." he replied before jumping into the shower.

Kurt chuckled, drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist as he reached for his toothbrush. "You're lucky it hasn't been styled yet," he shot back good naturedly.

Blaine smiled softly. "God forbid it ever falls out."

"Blaine Anderson, you wash your mouth out with soap!" Kurt squawked, whirling around and glaring at the shadowy figure behind the curtain. "Don't even THINK to talk about it!"

He smothered a laugh. "Okay I'm sorry," he replied, washing out the shampoo, his hair curling in the water.

Kurt shook his head, brushing his teeth then putting on his moisturiser before leaving back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Blaine conditioned, rinsed it, and walked out. Drying himself off, he combed gel into his hair as Kurt dressed.

*

It wasn't long before they were heading downstairs. "Coop, you ready?"

"Been ready, little brother!" Cooper replied, a box of doughnuts in his hands.

"Doughnuts, we're having doughnuts for breakfast?" he asked, amused.

"Yes. We're going to Tiffany's and I have doughnuts," Cooper nodded.

Kurt laughed, "I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm pretty sure the pastry wasn't a doughnut," he teased, grinning back.

"Come on, let's find the perfect ring,” Blaine said, ignoring the doughnuts as he tugged his brother along.

*

They arrived just as the shop was opening. Happy was glad to give them a ride, and dropped them off at the door, telling them they should call him when they were ready to go back home so they wouldn't have to push through the crowds.

Cooper waved a hand and shrugged, and told him, "I'll call you. Maybe," to which Kurt snorted a little.

Blaine smiled slipping his hand into Kurt's. "I love this bit about New York,” he whispered, squeezing his hand.

Kurt laced their fingers and looked over at him, so happy. "Me, too.”

"Here we go," Cooper said, standing next to the door, unknowingly in the same spot Kurt had stood with Rachel last year. "Breakfast!" he opened the box with a flourish. "I didn't know what kind you like, Kurt, so I got some of everything, and two of the ones Blaine and I like."

"Thanks." Blaine replied with a grin letting go of Kurt and digging in. "So, do you know what kind you want? Gold, white gold, platinum?"

"I know gold is classic..." Cooper replied, pulling out a jelly doughnut and offering the box toward Kurt. Kurt pulled out a boston creme. "But Platinum. I mean, there isn't anything more sincere than that, right? It's the most expensive."

"There is a drawback to Platinum," Kurt said, before taking a bite of his doughnut and taking his time with it.

"What's wrong with platinum?" Blaine asked leaning back against the wall.

Kurt held up a finger as he finished his bite, swallowing. "It's difficult to cut off. It can be, but it's really difficult."

"Why would you cut it off?" Blaine asked, confused. "What're you doing to it?"

"Oh," Cooper nodded. He looked to his little brother, "If something happens, like an injury or something, and the ring needs to be taken off because of swelling."

Kurt nodded, "Exactly. So, it's something to consider. It's unlikely, but I tend to overthink things."

"Oh right, well that's important. Just pick the type of metal she likes best.”

Cooper looked worried. "I don't know that."

Kurt huffed, "What kind of jewelry does she wear?"

"Not a whole lot."

"I remember that. But is it gold or silver or what? You must have bought her a valentine's gift before.”

"She's never expressed any dislike!"

"Yes but you must have got ideas from what she had a... no you didn't. Okay." Blaine replied with a sigh. "You know this would be easier if we'd already met her before this point."

"Infinitely. However, you are in luck, as you recall I have impeccable taste, and obviously so does Blaine - but first I want to see a picture."

Cooper thought a moment. "Oh! I have one on my phone.”

"Oh like we did in New Orleans?" Blaine asked.

"Exactly. But a new one. Something more recent," Kurt replied, smiling.

Blaine smiled looking proudly at Kurt. "He's a miracle worker."

"Of course I am. Did she like the set I'd selected last time?" 

He nodded, pulling up a more recent photograph and handing the phone to Kurt.

"Cooper she's too good for you." Blaine said dramatically, sending a teasing grin to his brother.

He watched Kurt enter the store before looking at his little brother. "I know."

Blaine chuckled softly looking at him in surprise. "Wow."

"What?" Cooper looked down at his brother, confused.

"I'm just not used to you putting other people first like that." 

"Don't get used to it," Cooper went to ruffle Blaine's hair a bit then pulled away at the last minute, remembering how sticky that made his hand the last time he'd done it. In Lima. Not a repeatable performance. He shrugged and went into the store.

Kurt was already there, but he had one hand trailing down the edge of an individual display case, a bejeweled golden seahorse brooch he'd been distracted by.

Blaine came up behind him and smiled, glancing around before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, simply because he could. "What've you found?"

"It's nothing," Kurt leaned back into him a little. "I got distracted. Let's keep your brother from embarrassing himself?"

He smiled. "Okay, I think _he_ actually made it to the rings," he teased, tugging him along.

Kurt went along easily, his eyes sliding back to the case once. He sighed inwardly - there was no way he could ever afford something like that. He barely managed the simple key he wore to their prom - he hadn’t dared to ask for the price. If he was lucky, perhaps he’d find a knock-off on Rue La La.

When they got there, Cooper was looking at the case holding platinum bands. The jewel cuts were all shapes and sizes, but he seemed drawn to one shaped like a heart, with a few sapphires along either side. "Hey, what do you boys think of this one?" Cooper asked, pointing it out.

Blaine took one look and shook his head. "Coop, you want simple and elegant. Not that." he replied. "She's not you." He looked around a moment before finding a classic round cut, Tiffany set engagement ring. "There. If Ligaya liked what you gave her before, that'd be [perfect](http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a156/ravenpan2/Cooperengagementring.jpg) for her." 

Cooper looked at the ring from over his shoulder. "You think so?"

"It doesn't need to be ostentatious to prove how much you care, you know," Kurt told him. "I think the one Blaine chose would suit what little I know of her. She doesn't wear flashy jewelry in any of these photos," Kurt was sifting through Cooper's phone again, before looking at the ring a second time, comparing it to the woman in the picture.

Blaine nodded. "Kurt's right, besides it's a classic design. If you two have any kids she may pass it on to them to pass down. I'd go for it."

Cooper leaned over the case, his arms crossed atop it and his nose just inches away from the glass. "And it's okay it's platinum?" He reiterated.

Kurt nodded. "It's harder to cut, but I'm sure that, by now, any emergency personnel, and any jeweler, will have the tools to do so if needed."

Cooper nodded quietly, his breath steaming on the case.

Blaine smiled softly before letting go of Kurt. "Cooper, look at me."

Cooper turned his head to look at Blaine, giving him puppy eyes that were clearly a Stark trait. Nobody could make puppy-eyes like Blaine... and now, evidently, Cooper.

Blaine waited until he had his brother’s full attention. "Whether it's this ring or that doesn't really matter. It won't make her agree to marry you. She'll do that because she loves you and she's ready. The truth is, just the thought you're putting into it and the effort. That's what will make the ring special. You can't go wrong."

"What if it's not right, and she says no?"

Kurt quietly went to speak with the sales-lady, letting the brothers talk.

Blaine laughed softly. "She's not going.... Coop, okay, imagine she wanted you two to move in together; and to ask you, she bought you a watch and it had a blue face instead of the white one that you really wanted. Would you then refuse to move in with her because of the watch. Or would you move in anyway, because you love her and you want to spend your lives together?"

"Don't be dumb, Blaine. This isn't a watch, it's a ring! It's symbolism! It's... it's TRADITION!"

Kurt glanced over from where he was speaking with the sales lady. "Cooper," he said, just loud enough to be heard by them, but not shout. "If you break into any song from Fiddler On The Roof right now, I will personally high-five your face with my foot."

Cooper looked sheepish, then back to his brother. "It _is_ , though, Blainey. I can't mess this up," he said softly.

"But that's what I'm trying to tell you. You won't. She'll love the ring because _you_ picked it out, Coop. You chose it and then mustered up the courage to ask her. Think of it this way," He paused, pulling him over to the male rings, and away from Kurt, before talking quietly. "Imagine I'm in your position - only I want to ask Kurt, but I'm panicking over getting the ring with sapphires or the plain band with the diamond inset. And I thought that if I bought him the wrong one that he wouldn't marry me. Wouldn't you be giving me the same advice?"

Cooper looked at Blaine for a long moment, then nodded slowly.

"There we go," he replied fondly. "Cooper, if she loves you, sapphires aren't going to make a difference in her decision."

"Okay," he nodded again, a smile forming and lighting up his face. "Okay. And I'll get a sapphire one for her birthday. And it won't be too big," he decided.

"Okay,” Blaine laughed, pushing him back towards the engagement rings.

Cooper practically skipped and pointed at the case. He opened his mouth to announce which one he wanted, when the lady scurried over. Kurt walked up and gave Cooper a swift shake of the head. Cooper adjusted his intended volume and, still pointing, said "I'd like the platinum one. With the round, _really sparkly_ diamond in it."

"Coop! Use the ring you brought with you so she can get the right size," Blaine called out.

Kurt moved to stand beside Blaine as Cooper negotiated the sale, paying for the ring, and pointing to another he'd like to buy as well; then moved to sign papers and set up insurance and everything else necessary for such purchases.

"How'd you calm him down?" Kurt asked gently, tilting his head as he regarded Blaine warmly.

Blaine smiled watching Kurt steadily. "That'd be telling." 

"Ah. Black Magic, I see." Kurt nodded thoughtfully.

He smiled. "Pretty much," he replied, squeezing his hand before heading back to join his brother at the counter. 

Kurt laughs quietly, and Cooper is beaming, sticking the paperwork into an inner pocket of his jacket, putting the jewelry boxes into his pocket. "I don't know if I'm terrified or really really excited," he admitted to them.

Blaine grinned. "Just don't point or shout when you ask her,” he advised, waiting until Kurt's back was turned before handing his phone to the sales woman with a quick whisper.

Cooper's eyebrows raised, but he said nothing. "No pointing or shouting. The Knee's still okay, right? It's _classic_."

Kurt turned a moment later. "Yes, Cooper, The Knee is still appropriate." He patted his shoulder.

"So, are we done?" Blaine asked, a little jumpy. “Because I would love some lunch." 

"Lunch sounds like a wonderful idea," Kurt replied, slipping his arm through Blaine's

"Hard Rock Cafe?" Cooper suggests. "It's sort of a must-go kind of place."

Blaine nodded. "Is that alright with you?" he asked Kurt as they walked out onto the street.

"It _is_ one of those must eat at sorts of places. All the stars go," he said thoughtfully. "I'm sure they have a healthy option."

Blaine nodded before patting his pockets. "Hey Kurt, could you ring my cell?" he asked checking the pockets of his jacket.

"Sure," Kurt pulled his phone out and dialed. "How in the world did you lose it?" he asked, listening to it ring through the speaker.

"I was playing with it." he replied with an apologetic shrug. "I've probably left it in there. You two go on ahead and I'll be right out, I'll catch up," he replied running back into Tiffany’s.

"C'mon," Cooper told Kurt, leading him along. "It takes forever to get a table this time of day, if we're lucky we'll get one soon after he gets back."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Kurt take Blaine to see the apartment they found. Klaine are adorable.

Blaine ran his hand along the railing as he walked up the stairs. "How high up is it?" he asked, following Rachel and Kurt.

"Sixth floor. It isn't ideal, but there's a small balcony perfect for impromptu free performances."

Kurt coughed. "It's barely a balcony, but that and the claw-foot tub were the selling points," he said, resting a hand on the small of Blaine's back as they climbed.

Blaine smiled softly. "You know you'll have to drag all of your packing boxes up here right?" he asked, before adding. "I'm sure the balcony's perfect, Rachel."

"The tub, Blaine. The gorgeous, deep, antique, claw-footed _soaker tub_." Kurt said. "And I thought maybe I'd ask some of your dad's friends for help when we move in. Steve's already offered."

Rachel squealed a little as she skipped up the last flight.

Blaine laughed. "You asked the Avengers to help you move in?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"I asked my uncle, and Steve overheard. And then Thor overheard and, well..." Kurt shrugged. "I'm not letting your father NEAR this place, though. I don't care if he has a fancy flying suit," Kurt sniffed.

"You don't like him because he reminds you of too many people you don't like," Rachel shook her head, looking down at them over her shoulder. "You should try to like him."

Blaine frowned softly. "That's alright," he replied quietly, a little disappointed, before shaking it off as they reached the door.

"I'm sorry. I _am_ trying, but ... civility's the best I can do right now. It goes both ways," Kurt murmured, keeping his hand on the small of Blaine's back, rubbing his thumb at the base of his spine..

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Like I said, don't worry about it, I'm not expecting miracles."

Rachel unlocked the door and pushed it open, dancing inside, twirling and presenting it as though it were an award. "TA-DAH!"

Just inside the door was a short hallway. A door to the left, and a tiny living room to the right. The door to the left had a small eat-in kitchen, barely enough room for a table, if you walked crab-like around it. Further down the hall, past the small living room (with a large window opening onto a tiny balcony with barely enough room to stand on), was a large bedroom to the right, and a small hallway to the left which ended in a bathroom (with the large tub taking up most of it), and a somewhat smaller bedroom to the right of that.

“Well... this is nice. Who's getting the big room?"

Kurt gave his boyfriend a sad smile, before looking up as Rachel chattered on. 

"I am, of course - Kurt doesn't need quite as much space, but I'm generously allowing him to use some of my room for his clothes. Seeing as Finn will probably be joining us as soon as he can get here with us, it only makes sense that he and I share the larger bedroom," Rachel replied. 

"We made a deal," Kurt said before she could barrel on. "I get to be in charge of interior decorating."

Blaine smiled softly and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry. I'm tiny, I could probably fit in your drawer."

"You'll fit in my bed. I won't be able to fit a queen in there, but a double should be enough for us. We sleep wrapped around each other anyhow," Kurt said, giving him a besotted smile.

Rachel tiptoed backward before disappearing into what would be her room, giving them their moment. 

She was learning.

His smile deepened and he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "So... this is really happening."

"New York? Unless something changes things, yeah." He rested his hands on Blaine's waist and smiled back. "And now that I know you're not just wealthy, but ridiculously so, I think that plan of you visiting every weekend has real probability," he nodded thoughtfully.

He flushed. "Kurt, I will certainly try, but I'll have finals and glee championship season. Also, if I'm lucky, Tina and I will be co-captains of the glee club."

"I don't want to be reasonable at the moment, I know the reality will likely be different, but let me have my little fantasy for now," he pouted, touching Blaine's forehead with his own affectionately.

"I'm sorry. _Yes_ , I'll be here every weekend and we can snuggle up in your room and watch trashy tv together."

"Thank you," Kurt said with a grin, and a happy laugh. He gave Blaine a brief kiss before pulling away. "I want to see something, come here."

"Okay," he replied letting Kurt pull him along, a dopey smile on Blaine's face.

Kurt pulled him through the tiny hall to the tiny bathroom, shutting the door. "Get in the tub."

"What? with my clothes on?"

"It's DRY, Blaine. I just want to see something. Now. Climb in."

He smiled toeing off his dress shoes and climbing into the bathtub. "Okay..." he replied sitting down.

Kurt sat on the closed lid of the toilet, undoing his shoes. "Lean forward a little so I can get behind you."

"Oh! Okay," he replied, shuffling forward to the centre of the tub and wrapping his arms around his knees as he glanced at the space behind him.

Kurt got his shoes off and climbed in, sitting down behind him, "Okay, lean back," he said, opening his arms to him.

Blaine smiled to himself and slid back, settling his back flush against Kurt's chest.

It was slightly awkward but.... "Comfy?" Kurt asked quietly.

He smiled softly. "Wait a second," he replied, before wriggling a little and then leaning back for a kiss. "Much better. Is there a reason you want me sat in a bathtub fully dressed?"

"I wanted to make sure we both fit. You know. For some time when we're not dressed."

His cheeks darkened and he gave a cheeky grin. "Ah, scientific research then?" 

"Absolutely," Kurt replied. "And it seems that we do, indeed, both fit. I knew this tub was worth the hike up the stairs."

He smiled softly and laced Kurt's arms around his small waist. "I can see the appeal, and it'll be great for your calves."

Kurt kissed behind Blaine's ear. "So. what do you think of our apartment?"

He chuckled and looked around. "It’s ridiculously small, and that's coming from me, but... is it wrong that I think it's amazing? That I can't wait to wake up in that bed and eat breakfast at that little table with you?"

"A year from now," Kurt breathed. "But we've still got summer together, and holidays, and any weekends we can manage."

"I meant when I come over on weekends, Kurt," he teased, turning his head to kiss him. "And when Rachel gets too much we can go for a walk and you can show me your favourite hangouts and coffee shops."

"So much to explore.”

Blaine nodded before sighing softly. "We're going to be okay, aren't we?" he asked quietly, leaning back.

"Of course," Kurt replied, tightening his arms around him just a bit. " _Of course_ we're going to be okay."

He smiled softly. "Well, I guess we've met each other's parents. That's a big step, right?"

"One of the biggest," Kurt agreed.

Blaine nodded, closing his eyes and memorising this. Burning the memory into his mind and hoping Kurt would still remember this moment as his whole world changed around him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final night in New York, and, well... Klaine are adorable.

Blaine smiled softly and handed Kurt a Tiffany's box with a shy smile. "I know you think it's too much," he said, wondering if Kurt would like the brooch inside. "But I saw you looking at it, and I... I wanted to."

He stepped back slightly, taking the box and running his fingers over it, looking up at Blaine a moment before he opened the box, revealing the piece he'd looked at wistfully in a moment of distraction while they were trying to help Cooper make the right choice. "Blaine, you..." His eyes lifted to look at him in wonder before he reached and hugged him close. "Thank you," he said, hugging him tightly.

He smiled happily and nestled into him, hugging him back. "You're welcome." Blaine said, rubbing his back before pulling away a little to look at him. "I know this is all insane, and you're not my dad's biggest fan or anything. So this trip's sort of awkward for you, but I want you to know that I’m really glad you're here."

"I don't hate him, not really," Kurt replied softly. "I'm glad I came with you, too. I'm always glad to spend time together," he pointed out.

His smile deepened and he kissed him gently. "I hope so. Hey, and at least we've picked your apartment," he said with a shrug.

"We have. Now all I need is my official acceptance letter, and I'm set," he said with a happy laugh. "I can't believe I'm coming to New York! I wish you were coming with me," he added wistfully.

"I will be, soon," he replied softly. "And this way if you ever need help, you've got your uncle or Steve to help you out," he added, slipping his hand down Kurt's arm.

"I didn't imagine I'd come here knowing more than just Rachel and Uncle Clint," he said thoughtfully. "That's something," he smiled and bounced a little. "I'm so excited."

He smiled fondly. "I know," he said, watching him with a gentle look in his eyes. "I know this is our last night here, so I was maybe thinking you'd let me take you out to dinner? To a nice dinner."

Kurt gave him a soft smile. "I'd like that."

He smiled softly. "Okay." he replied rocking back on his heels. "Shall I pick you up at your door at seven?"

"Will you let me get some clothes out of your room before I go to my door so I can be ready to be picked up at seven?" Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Done deal," Kurt said, giving him a pecking kiss on the lips as he snapped the box shut, putting it in his jacket pocket and sashaying to Blaine's room to pick out some clothes.

Blaine smiled softly before heading off to organise a carriage ride.

*

Kurt took his time, taking a shower and moisturising before carefully dressing, pinning on the brooch Blaine had given him. The [seahorse](http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a156/ravenpan2/SeahorseJeanSchlumbergerSeahorseClip54k.jpg) sparkled on his lapel as he gently carressed it with a finger. He didn't know the cost, he hadn't been brave enough to look, knowing it was strictly a look but no touch daydream item. He couldn't believe Blaine had bought him something so beautiful, something he suspected likely cost as much as a small house.

There was a gentle knock on the door at seven exactly and behind it stood Blaine dressed in his best bespoke Savile Row suit, a fedora on his head and his hands clasped behind his back.

Kurt gently opened the door, the brooch glittering on the McQueen suit he'd altered to fit him perfectly. He'd always hoped to have a chance to wear it, and he'd brought it to New York with him just in case. His breath caught as his eyes took in Blaine. "...Hi..." he said softly, once he'd remembered how to breathe.

"Hi," he whispered with a smile, before offering his hand. "Ready?" 

Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's. "For you? Always."

He grinned pulling him along. "Good, because I'm going to sweep you off your feet tonight!" he replied warmly.

"Should I be nervous?" he teased, keeping up with him.

"Are you often nervous on dates with me?" he asked with a grin.

"We don't often go on 'dates', Blaine," he said, smiling. "And this _is_ New York -- I don't know what you've planned."

"Who says I've planned anything, I mean I've booked a table at One if by Land, Two if by Sea. I thought you might like it, It's meant to be quite romantic."

"Blaine..." he whispered, smiling brightly as they headed for the doors.

"Let me treat you tonight," he said as Jarvis brought round one of Tony's cars.

Kurt leaned in to give him a soft kiss. "You're like a fairytale prince sometimes, you know that?"

Blaine smiled and ducked his head, shaking it gently. "No... you make it easy, Kurt." He closed the car door before climbing into the driver's side and heading to Barrow Street.

Kurt watched Blaine fondly as he drove, content that he wouldn't be caught staring.

Blaine parked up when they reached the restaurant. "I think this is it," he said, climbing out as the valet took his keys.

"You're spoiling me," Kurt said softly, getting out of the car and slipping his hand into the crook of Blaine's elbow.

He smiled and kissed his cheek. "I want to. I want this to be a trip to remember," he murmured, before the door was held open for them and they walked in.

Kurt blushed and tipped his chin upward, smiling slightly.

Blaine ordered the Chef's tasting for them both, wanting Kurt to experience all of the seven courses. He was rather glad Rachel wasn't there, particularly when the veal arrived.

Kurt couldn't believe how amazing each of these dishes were. At one point he commented about wanting to sneak in and steal the recipe book.

"You know there's more," he replied, paying for the meal, hiding the bill from Kurt.

Kurt played with the edge of the tablecloth, visibly restraining from snagging the receipt and seeing just how much it had cost. 

He managed. 

Barely. 

He settled for smiling at him instead.

"You're being very good tonight,” Blaine said softly, teasing. "You haven't even asked for hints.”

“I’m glad you appreciate it, because it’s making me feel very fidgety.”

Blaine smiled. "Come on, just one more thing before we meet up with Finn and Rachel for Wicked," he replied, standing up.

"Should I be nervous?" Kurt asked.

"Why would you be nervous around me?" he asked offering his hand

Kurt smiled, taking his hand and standing with him. "No reason. I just don't like not knowing what's going to happen. I have lists," he said with a quiet laugh.

"You do but we need to live a little sometimes," he replied, kissing the back of his hand before leading him out of the restaurant.

Kurt leaned into him, glad of this time they were spending together.

Blaine took the keys from the valet and it wasn't long before they were parking up near Central Park. He peered around. "Ah, there we are. Come on," he said, breaking into a run and pulling Kurt along.

Kurt laughed as he sprinted along with him. "Blaine Anderson, where in the world are you taking me?" he asked, ignoring the strange look of one man they ran past. Apparently New York had homophobes too. Screw'em.

"On a magic carpet ride," he replied as he led him towards the carriages.

"Oh!" Kurt had to stop, his eyes widening as he caught his breath. "Really?"

Blaine looked back at him and grinned. "Really," he replied, pleased, before talking to the owner and climbing up onto one before offering his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Kurt fell into the part easily, putting on an unsure look, slowly putting his hand into Blaine's. "Yeeees?"

He grinned pulling him up onto the carriage before laughing as it set off, the pair falling into the seat.

Kurt giggled, cuddling into him with a soft smile. "Blaine, how are you so perfect?" 

He smiled and pulled Kurt into his arms. "Well, when you were born, they knew they had to make someone just right for you," he teased in his ear.

He smiled softly, watching the stars begin to come out over Central Park, cuddled against his most wonderful, _amazing_ , boyfriend. "Whoever it is, they did well.”

Blaine laughed, burying his face into Kurt's neck as the carriage moved through the park as the joyous sound was carried away on the evening breeze.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grumpy Kurt, Squeeful Blaine, Tony makes everyone feel more sane (than him). And, obviously, Klaine are adorable.

Kurt had decided not to tell Blaine about the meeting he and Mercedes had had with Sue. It became moot, however, when she brought the subject of Porcelina (Did that mean Porcelain was a _male_ , name?) up to the entire Glee club. Of _course_ he told her no. Again. But when Glee let out, he was putting his books away in his locker a little more forcefully than usual.

Blaine leaned against his locker, watching him. "Hey, are you alright?" 

"It's just..." Kurt shut the locker and put his forehead against it, sighing. "Sometimes Coach just gets it all _wrong_."

Blaine watched him a moment, before nodding quietly. "Well, she's never seemed entirely all there every time I've met her.”

"Oh, she's all there - she just has a weird form of logic. Kind of like someone else we know." He raised his eyebrow and pushed away from the locker. "I just wish people would recognise that I'm a _guy_."

He shifted the strap on his messenger bag before following Kurt. " **I** know you're a guy," he offered. "But yes, you're right, people do seem to mix the two."

"If I weren't confident in myself, and that we can win Nationals withOUT me being feminised, I would go all Mellencamp again," he huffed.

Blaine smiled a little. "I just can't imagine you in flannel."

"Britt's got pictures," he said off handedly, frowning at the floor as they walked. "A flapper dress, Blaine. Heavy with beads, and something that would fit Santana better than me. A FLAPPER dress, Blaine."

"Look, she can't force you to wear it, and we need you in the performance," he replied. "Just ignore her,” he stated, finding it hard to believe he was saying that about a teacher.

"I may have to," Kurt replied. "I just hope someone doesn't tear it up to alter it, the dress was vintage, and it doesn't deserve that."

Blaine laughed softly, rubbing Kurt's back. "We'll hatch a plan to rescue the dress, I promise."

"Ice cream and massage chairs?" Kurt asked.

He smiled softly. "Ice cream and massage chairs," he agreed, walking with him.

*

Just as everyone was unpacking into their Chicago hotel room for Nationals, Blaine got a text from an unregistered number. _`//Get Himself the Elf and come down to the lobby.//`_

"Kurt!" he called, grinning. "I think my dad's here."

The past few weeks had allowed Kurt to calm his ire, so he only smiled sardonically instead of glaring. "And I suppose his highness wants to see you?" he chuckled.

"Both of us. Come on," he replied, slipping out of the room.

Kurt shrugged and went to follow, waving distractedly at the others as he followed Blaine down.

Blaine looked around the lobby knowing they would need to be back up later to rehearse. His father couldn't look _more_ like someone trying to blend in, wearing the hoodie and sunglasses again. Everyone else looked relatively normal. Clint and Natasha were seated in a corner, talking. Steve was reading a newspaper, Bruce had a book. Thor was trying to figure out the coffee machine. 

Tony grinned and beckoned them over. "Hey, boys!"

"You came!" Blaine said, as he wandered over with a smile.

"Of course I did. And when I found out Congressman Elrond wasn't coming." 

Kurt mouthed the name and looked very confused. What was it with his family being elf themed?

Except for Finn, of course. But Finn was his own category.

"Well," Tony spread his arms. "I thought I'd bring everyone. Pepper's here too, she's working out getting us some rooms on short notice," he motioned to the reception desk.

"Oh, wow. I didn't... I didn't expect everyone to turn up,” he replied, looking around before waving to them.

"So... because Dad and Carole weren't coming, you decided to bring everyone to cheer on the New Directions?" Kurt asked. "That doesn't make any sense. Who's keeping an eye on New York?"

"Some web slinger guy. He's new. Arachno-Boy," he shrugged.

“Spiderman,” Steve offered from behind his paper, turning the page.

“Whatever.”

Blaine shook his head. "Aren't you lot... well, won't you be noticed?"

"Nobody really knows what anyone looks like. Well, except me. But I'm being stealthy," Tony pointed to his hoodie and sunglasses.

"You stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt told him.

"Well, yeah, but not wearing a suit. I'm _trying_ to be stealthy, that's what matters. You have no idea how hard that is for me," Tony almost pouted.

Blaine smiled. "I appreciate the effort." 

"Good, you should," Tony replied, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "So, when does the brouhaha start?"

"It's tomorrow morning," Kurt replied. "We'll be doing some rehearsing once everyone's settled, until then."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, everyone's getting pretty stressed up there. But it will be amazing tomorrow," he added, before frowning. "It has to be."

"You're on the team, of course it will be."

Kurt frowned slightly, reaching for Blaine's hand. "It wouldn't be the end of the world," he said softly.

"The competition is pretty fierce." Blaine replied before shrugging at Kurt. He knew it was childish but as it was the first time his father had come to one of his competitions, he wanted to win.

"You'll do great," Tony said with full and utter confidence.

"Mind if I go say hi to Uncle Clint?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Go on," he replied before laughing at his father's confidence. "This is everyone in the country "

Tony waited until Kurt had gone, then looked over the lenses of his sunglasses at Blaine. "So? _They_ don't have _you_."

He smiled a little before breathing, "It just... I think it'll mean a lot to everyone. When Kurt started, he said there were just five of them and they were awful. Now he's leaving. To give him, Mike, Rachel... all of them a national championship? That... that would be pretty cool," he replied.

"You know, I could probably pull a few-"

"You're undercover, remember?" Steve said without looking up from his paper.

Tony huffed.

He looked at him curiously. "Pull a few what? I don't want you to sabotage the other teams."

"Not all of them, that wouldn't be sporting. Just the ones who look like they're trouble."

"Tony. No," Said both Steve and Pepper at the same time. She walked up during his last statement handing him a room key before going to hand the others their room keys.

"Hi," Blaine replied smiling at Pepper. "And they're right we don't need to win like that," he told his father.

"Fine, but if I have to behave, you have to come out for a celebration dinner, deal?"

"Okay, what if we lose?"

"We sabotage their celebration dinner, and then celebrate that." Tony grinned. "Nicely, of course. Because of the ‘Scouts."

He shook his head. "Just take us out for pizza, we don't need to sabotage anyone," he replied, patting his arm before smiling a little as his phone buzzed. It had been going off all day, his friends at Dalton wishing him luck. Wes had even sent one from college.

"Whatcha got there?" Tony asked, trying to see his son's screen.

"Just Trent and Thad and a few others saying ‘good luck’," he replied, smiling at him. "Some of my friends back in Dalton." 

"See? Everyone knows you'll have to win."

The next text was from Finn to all the New Directions about club meeting in the guys room to work out rehearsal schedule for the night.

He sighed softly. "We'd better head up," he said, before looking back at Tony. "Thank you for coming." 

Tony nodded. "Knock 'em dead, Curly-top," he replied, waving at Kurt as Kurt took Blaine's hand to head back. “Say hi to Fessick and Thumbelina for me, Celeborn!”

"Don't call us that," Blaine complained, his shoulders slumping as Kurt dragged him away.

*

Blaine raced out of the elevator into the foyer with the biggest grin on his face. He'd managed to excuse Kurt and himself from the New Directions’ celebrations by saying his dad wanted to take them out. 

He simply omitted who his dad was.

If Rachel gave them a thumbs up, and Finn hurried to keep anyone from noticing her do so - well. That was just how they were.

Kurt was practically skipping as he darted along with Blaine, only letting him go when Tony actually pulled Blaine into a hug.

The one Kurt was pulled into by his uncle, however, was more expected, and warmly returned.

Blaine grinned, reveling in the unexpected show of affection from his father. "Did you see it? I can't believe we won! Vocal Adrenaline were amazing. I just... _wow_ ," he babbled with a helpless grin.

"I told you you'd win," Tony clapped his son’s back and let him go, holding him out. "Look at you, National Winner. Put THAT on your college applications," he nodded.

He grinned. "I will. I have a list of things I need to do to add to it, though," he replied, before stumbling a little as Thor patted his back. 

"Congratulations Young Stark, you sang well."

"Got him to stop calling you Son of Iron, how's that for a congrats present," Tony seemed pleased with himself, grinning.

Blaine blinked. "Only, if people hear ‘Young Stark’, it's harder to explain."

"I hadn't thought of that," Tony shrugged. "Whatever. Eventually he'll call you 'Curls', and we'll be good, right He-Man?" he looked at Thor.

Thor looked at him, confused and wondering who He-Man was. 

"He's not calling me ‘Curls’," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"’Dapper Man’, then - or ‘Gel Guy’. Ooh, I like that one," Tony said thoughtfully. "C'mon, let's go eat, everyone's waiting, and it looks like we're the last to go."

"Not ‘Gel Guy’, either," he replied while following him out. "What's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing, Nicknames are more fun," he laughed when Thor threw an arm around both Clint and Kurt, walking with them out the door.

Blaine smiled. "So, where are we going?" 

"We found a cute pizzeria when we went wandering last night, it's just a couple blocks down."

"Will they have enough to cope with Thor?" 

"They barely managed last night - but I warned them we were going to come back with some teenaged boys today, so I think they'll be prepared," Tony said with a laugh.

He laughed. "Be glad we didn't bring Finn," he added as they walked. He slipped his hands into his pockets, letting the cool night air wash over him.

Tony slung an arm over his shoulders. "Hey, if everybody behaves, have you been up Willis Tower yet?" he asked.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "No, this is my first time to Chicago.”

"Definitely taking you up, then."

He grinned. "Alright," he replied. “We get to be tourists."

"Of course you get to be tourists. I'll take you to Wrigley Field tomorrow, if you want to wait to go back home - but if you take the bus... yeah." Tony shrugged.

"We can go," he replied with a nod. "Are you sure you can spend that much time away from your research?"

"Family time. Everyone gets to have some, right? That's what I'm supposed to do. Dad stuff."

"You've been doing a lot of Dad Stuff recently." 

"Well. There was Afghanistan. Then there was Milan, and the Expo... then New York.... Maybe I just wanna make sure we're on good terms when something happens. Oooh, Keychain!" he stopped at a vendor and bought a dozen.

"Pleasant thought," Blaine replied dryly before watching him, tilting his head a little. "Why are you buying so many of them?"

"One for everybody, and a few replacements because you _know_ Thor's gonna break at least one. And maybe I don't want to be exactly like my father. I don't want you to find out twenty years after I'm dead how much I care, okay? Okay. Glad we had this conversation. Here's your keychain," he dangled one in front of Blaine's eyes as he put the bag that held the rest into his pocket.

Blaine blinked focussing on the chain in front of his face, before taking it. "I won't… I know you care."

"Good. Never forget it," Tony said without looking at him, tossing an arm over his shoulders as they continued walking. "There it is, just down there," he pointed to a hole-in the wall pizzeria half a block from them.

Blaine let him keep his arm around him, his fingers pulling at the keychain as they walked, before he glanced over at it. "It's tiny, how did you hear about it?"

"Like I said, we wandered. Thor smelled it and yelled something about 'what is this amazing Midgardian smell', and we went in. Steve claims the pizza isn't as good as New York pizza, but he's biased, I think. I liked it. It's good."

He nodded, "You're not going to complain if I want pineapple on mine, are you?"

"It's _pizza_!"

“Pizza can have pineapple!”

"Chicago, not Hawaii. Have you been to Hawaii yet? You should go."

"No, I've not been to Hawaii, but I shouldn't have to go just to have some pineapple."

"Fresh pineapple. Florida too, but Hawaii has better beaches."

He laughed softly. "Well, no, I've never been to Hawaii."

"So go to Hawaii. It doesn't get so godawful hot there, you'll have fun," Tony encouraged, grabbing the door and opening it, ushering his son into the dim eatery.

"I can't just up and go to Hawaii," he replied with a laugh.  
"Obviously you'll wait until school's out. Hey, there's everyone at the back!" he acknowledged Bruce's wave with one of his own.

Blaine sighed. "We'll see," he replied. "I just, it depends if Kurt comes too. I want to spend as much time as I can with him before college."

"Comes where?" Kurt asked as he pushed out the chair beside him for Blaine to sit.

"Hawaii, maybe," he replied before sitting down. "Thanks."

"I'd fry!"

Blaine winced. "A little sun won't hurt will it?" he asked. "I mean, we can get sun block."

"And an umbrella," Kurt lobbied.

"An umbrella... okay," he replied slowly. "But at least we'll go in the sea?"

"Can we go at dusk?" Kurt asked.

Pepper said something to Tony, and he laughed, trying to keep it down for the boys sake. "It's so cute how they think they're alone," he said not quite as quietly back.

"Sweetheart, it'll.... We have to go when it's during the day, too. Sunsets are lovely and as romantic as anything but... don't you want to swim in the sea when the air’s hot and the sun is... out?" he asked before trailing off as he heard Tony speak. Glancing over at him.

Kurt huffed, then smiled slightly. "Once, if we have to," he conceded. "If I burn, I will withhold for a month."

Clint choked on his pop. He did NOT need to hear that. Natasha just smirked and patted his back while he got his breath back.

Blaine grumbled, looking at the ceiling before looking at him hopefully. "A week?"

"By negotiating, you are admitting I will probably burn. You _know_ how pale I am, and do you know how bad that is for your skin?"

He sighed. "Fine. You're right... we'll go somewhere you don’t have to cover up in," he replied, squeezing his hand.

"I can hide under the umbrella while you go worship Ra," Kurt suggested with a smile, squeezing back.

"How will that even be fun for you?"

Kurt leaned in and whispered in Blaine's ear. "You. Hot. Sweaty. Nearly naked. Splashing around? Plenty of fun."

His cheeks darkened and he smiled to himself with a soft grin. "Ah, I wasn't thinking."

"You help me with my calc finals, and I'll do the practical thinking," he teased.

He nodded. "I can live with that," he replied.

Several pizza pies got laid on the tables among the lot of them, one even had pineapple. Kurt grinned when he saw one pie had half drowning in veggies and sausage and extra cheese. "Who knows my pizza order?" he asked.

"I know everything," Pepper laughed good naturedly.

Blaine grinned and nabbed the pineapple one out of Thor's reach before he could spot it, before digging into it. "Actually... actually these are good!" he replied, surprised.

"New York Pizza is still better," Steve said, smiling to take the sting out of it.

Bruce laughed, shaking his head as he took another slice.

Thor took a pie to himself and guarded it with one arm as he tucked in.

Tony snorted. "You'd say New York roaches were better, Boy Scout."

Blaine smiled. "We should do a taste test one day. Blindfolded."

"We should! I'll fly some in. No, I'll fly in a chef to do it, that'd be easier," Tony nodded.

Kurt laughed softly as he ate.

“How will that be easier?" Blaine asked.

"Fresher Pizza, duh." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh, of course," he replied, looking at Kurt with a grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes mockingly and gave Blaine a little smile as he ate his pizza. He then closed his eyes and sighed exaggeratedly on his next bite. Blaine smiled distracted as he watched Kurt eat, which was exactly what the older teen was going for.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt doesn't deal with disappointment until he has something else to keep his attention. Blaine stays with him every step of the way - because he believes in him like crazy. Thus? Klaine are adorable.

Kurt had been walking on air. They'd won Nationals! For the first time ever, the entire school didn't look at him with loathing. He could see some freshman, he was sure they were tadpole gays, walk through the halls without having to pretend to be anybody but themselves.

It was BEAUTIFUL.

And then he got the letter. 

Rachel and Finn had gotten theirs as well, and they'd decided to open them together during a free period. His heart broke for his brother when he didn't get in, but then the world stopped. Numbly, he felt Finn's arm go around him as they waited for Rachel to open hers.

He didn't get in.

She opened her letter, and looked at him, her expressive, intense eyes filled with apology.

She did.

Kurt finished out the day in a daze.

*

Blaine caught up to him in the parking lot. "Kurt?" he called out, reaching for his wrist.

"Hmm?" he stopped, turning to face him with a barely curious look.

Blaine looked at his face thoughtfully. "Hey, let me drive you home today? Finn can drive your car back, later."

"Why?" he asked quietly. Kurt felt so drained. Everything he'd been working so hard toward had come crashing down, and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"Because you need somebody," he whispered, rubbing his arm and pulling him away before seeing a down-trodden Finn walking towards them with Rachel. Blaine fished out the keys from the pocket of Kurt's skinny jeans before throwing them over to the taller teen. He then tugged Kurt along, offering Rachel a smile of thanks, before pulling him to his station wagon.

"Rachel told, didn't she," he said quietly, not bothering to fight him as he was led along.

"Yeah," he replied, unable to help the tension in his voice, hugging him close as he unlocked his car before opening the door for him.

"You're upset," he commented, getting in and buckling himself up. It was one thing all the New Directions were almost manic about, now. Seatbelts.

"It just... it's so unbelievably _unfair_ ," he said, starting the engine. "You were amazing. You _are_ amazing. It should have been you," he stated, pulling out and driving back to the Hudmel household.

Kurt sighed. "It wasn't.”

"No, it wasn't," he replied softly, thinking of ways for Kurt to pump up his application for next year. Community theatre, clubs, teaching. He stopped himself from voicing it out loud, deciding first Ben and Jerry’s and cuddling up on the couch was the most immediate remedy.

"Rachel was in almost every club. She had the lead in the school play. She sang lead and won us Nationals - it makes sense they chose her instead," he rationalised softly, mostly to himself.

"You sang that song like it was made for you. You even impressed Carmen Tibideaux! I know. I was there. I heard her say it. You're better than any Franz or Cedric or whoever. You're Kurt Hummel," he replied. "You were made to do great things."

Kurt hummed noncommittally, gazing out the window.

Blaine sighed, chewing on his lip. He almost thought of asking Kurt whether he'd want his father to pull a few strings, but he knew Kurt was too moral for that. Suddenly, a thought struck. "Why am I thinking community theatre? Kurt, why don't you go to New York anyway?" he asked. “You can still stay with Rachel, or at the Tower, if you like - you know people there, now. Why not try and audition and attend workshops and things _actually in New York_?" 

"You... aren't telling me to stay here?" Kurt asked, finally looking away from the window, though the monotone in his voice didn't shift.

He parked on the driveway before turning off the engine and shifting in his seat to face him. "I... Kurt, you don't belong in Lima. You can't let one rejection hold you back, and if anyone's going to get out of this place and make something of themselves... it’s you."

He watched him a moment, before looking down at his hands, nodding slightly. "Okay. I." He sighed. "I need to think about it."

He took Kurt's hands in his own and kissed the palms softly . "Kurt, you don't have to rush into anything," he replied. "Do you want to head inside? We can have a Patti LuPone marathon."

"Sure." Kurt forced himself to smile slightly at the kiss, pulling away and undoing his buckle so they could go inside.

Blaine sighed, feeling helpless, before climbing out; hoping that Burt and Carole would have a soothing effect on Kurt. He locked the car before jogging up to join him, following him into the house.

He said nothing as he went inside, trudging up the stairs to his room. He dropped his bag on the foot of his bed, picked up some clothing from the back of his pyjama drawer, and went to the bathroom to change, all without saying anything.

Blaine watched him leave before walking upstairs and calling his mom quietly, to let her know he was going to be late, as he walked into Kurt's room. He dumped his bag on his regular chair and toed off his dress shoes before climbing onto the bed and waiting for him.

The other boy reappeared a little bit later, wearing a too-large t-shirt and sweatpants, shuffling along a little in his sock feet. He climbed onto the bed, lying down and curling up to Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him and tucked Kurt's head into the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry, Honey," he whispered into his hair.

"I thought it was _my_ turn," he whispered.

"I know," he whispered, stroking his fingers through his hair.

Kurt let out a shuddering sigh, but he didn't cry. He _refused_ to. So, instead, he curled tighter into Blaine and closed his eyes tightly; wanting it all to go away.

Blaine sighed and closed his own eyes, cradling him against his chest in the sanctity of Kurt's room.

*

Kurt's funk only lasted a few days before several things happened. He decided that not going to NYADA didn't equal not going to New York (something Blaine had told him that first day, but it took a bit of time to work out the logistics in his head). Finn decided to join the army, and had signed up for boot-camp; sending the Hudmel family into worry and pride, while helping everyone keep the whole thing a secret from Rachel, whose fathers had planned to distract from Finn's departure by planning a visit to NYADA to look at dorms and choose the best one suited for their Broadway Princess.

Graduation had everyone in tears, Rachel on the train, and Kurt holding onto Blaine as he saw his brother run after her. "It's all changing, isn't it."

He tightened his hold on Kurt's hand. "It is, but we'll manage."

"We will," Kurt agreed, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss. "Meanwhile, we have summer."

Blaine smiled softly, before sighing and looking over at Finn as the train disappeared. "We should get him home."

"Good thing we caught a ride with Mike and Tina. You drive, I'll wrangle him into the car," Kurt said, seeing Finn walking back with his shoulders hunched.

Finn gave the keys over without argument. "Thanks, Blaine," he said, looking over at the empty track with a sigh.

"C'mon, Finn. Carole's making all your favourite foods before you head out tomorrow." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, rubbing Finn's back, before walking ahead to the car.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine are adorable at the Pride Festival in Columbus. Niff show up and are adorable as well. Very Not Good Stuff also happens.

Kurt drove them down to Columbus shortly after breakfast so they could enjoy themselves at their first Pride Festival. Kurt had read that they'd had more than two hundred THOUSAND attendees last year, and had gotten himself excited at the prospect of going.

Kurt’s parents and Blaine's mother had given permission, and Kurt had called Wes to see if they could crash at his place afterward so they wouldn't have to drive home so late at night. The ex-Warbler was home on summer vacation from Columbia University and had agreed, looking forward to spending some time with them the following day. He told them his parents had no problem with giving them a pair of guest rooms for the night.

Kurt found them a spot at the top of the Fourth and Elm Garage. "Okay, it's a little bit of a walk, but at least we found someplace to park," he laughed. He'd flicked the switch to activate Jarvis as they were parking, allowing the promised scan, then flicked it off again when he turned off the car. "Are you as excited as I am?" he asked, turning to face Blaine and almost wriggling in his excitement.

He laughed and nodded as they walked. "I didn't think there'd be that many gay people in all of Ohio," he confessed with a helpless grin.

"It's the biggest in the midwest, I'm sure people are here from other states, too," he replied. "Ohh!" Kurt clapped his hands, before grasping Blaine’s and grinning, because this weekend? It was _allowed_.

Blaine looked down at his hand before flushing and nudging his shoulder gently.

"There are going to be so many vendors, and so many people, and..." Kurt's free hand all but fluttered as he talked about all the things they might see, and all the people who wouldn't toss them aside, and wasn't it _wonderful_.

"There'll be half naked guys in glitter and wings on floats," Blaine added, laughing.

Kurt smoothed down his fashionable vest. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with BEING a half naked guy in glitter and wings just yet, Blaine, but there's no harm in us looking?"

"Hey!" he protested and laughed softly. "Who said I was talking about _you_? Maybe one day _I'll_ be the half naked one in glitter," he teased. "Oh and a bow tie... that _spins_."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. "You would be amazing, and I'd have to keep saving you from everyone who tries to steal you away," he grinned.

He laughed, "I wouldn't mind that. Super Kurt to the rescue!" he teased.

"I'm hardly a super hero, Blaine," he reminded him. "Try not to say 'Super Kurt' too loudly, hm? Your father might start getting ideas again." He paused, tilting his head. "I would, of course, have a fabulous costume, however, IF I were."

"Oh, I hope he doesn't," he replied with a grimace. "It's bad enough watching _him_ risk his life," he replied before looking Kurt over. "Of course, you'd dazzle them with your perfectly matched accessories.”

"The Dazzler has a nice ring to it," he teased.

"Mm-hm, do I get to take off your mask and kiss you like Spiderman?"

"Possibly one of the most romantic kisses caught by the press, so... yes," Kurt decided with a nod.

He smiled as they walked through onto the street. "Although, I'd need a power too - or a mech warrior robot," he replied thoughtfully.

"I know! The Dapper-tron! Your father could build it, and I'll make it pretty. I'll blind people with my dazzling cape, and then you'll put them on top of lamp posts until the authorities can gather them. We'd be like a more modern and fabulous [Rage and JT](http://www.angelfire.com/home/qaf/comics.html)," Kurt nodded.

"Why am I putting them on lampposts?"

"So they can't get down," Kurt said, as though it was obvious.

“Right... but then they're taller than me."

“Everyone’s taller than you. Your robot suit will fly."

"Oh. Fair enough. I don't think he'd make me one, though. I mean, if he's putting Jarvis in your car to watch me, he's not going to want me in the line of fire.”

"Blaine," Kurt pulled him close, taking his other hand so they stood facing each other, others walking around them, occasionally giving them a small smile as they passed. Kurt didn't see this, his eyes firmly on Blaine's. "I think we'd both be happier if nobody was putting themselves in harm's way. Who knows, maybe someday that'll change, but right now I agree with you that - for as long as we're able - we should just live normal lives. That's why people like our friends and my uncle, and your father do what they do. So that we can safely have our mundane day to day living," he said softly, before he leaned in and kissed him gently, pulling away after a long moment. "Pretend is a fun game to talk about, there's no need to worry about it becoming real."

He shrugged. "I suppose that's true," he replied, enjoying the public kiss. "Wow,” he whispered. “We just did that.”

Kurt giggled, glancing around. "We did. And nobody _cared_. I'm feeling giddy."

"Can I try...?" he asked as horns blared around them. He took Kurt and spun him dramatically before bending low and taking a deep kiss. He straightened Kurt up after several long moments and grinned, breathless. "I always wanted to do that."

Speechless, Kurt pressed one hand to his lips, before grinning as his words returned. "That was just like that [picture](http://www.worldculturepictorial.com/images/content_2/wwii-vday-kiss-time-square.jpg)," he said, throwing his arms around Blaine. "That was _magical_."

"That was what I was hoping for." Blaine beamed, cuddling him tight before letting go and looking around. "Oooh they're selling ice shots!” 

Kurt laughed, as Blaine tugged on his hand, letting him lead him along.

*

After being there for a few hours, they found themselves tackle-hugged. "YOU'RE HERE!"

Blaine laughed as he found himself with an armful of a tall leggy blond. "Jeff?!" he exclaimed

"Nick!" Kurt laughed, patting his back and pulling away.

"Guys! Are you sticking around for the whole thing? It's going to be EPIC!"

"You both look like you rolled around in a mountain of glitter," Kurt said, trying to take in the two of them and brushing at what had rubbed off Nick onto him. He glanced at Blaine, seeing him in the same predicament.

"It's pixie dust! Now we can fly," Jeff said seriously.

Blaine grinned. "You did this to yourself?" he asked with a laugh enjoying the sight of his friends there.

"It's PRIDE!" Nick said with a wide grin, opening his arms as though presenting the entire thing as _his_ idea. "Sparkling is practically the _law_."

"Glitter is impossible to remove," Kurt sighed, giving his vest one last attempted brush off. “Oh my God, it’s everywhere.”

"But now you can fly," Jeff said with a laugh. "Blaine, you can fly too, let's all fly together."

Blaine looked at the both of them. "I think Pride's gone to your head a little," he teased resting his hand on Jeff's back. "Come on, I want a good spot to see the parade.”

"Right up front, so we can get candy?" Jeff asked with a grin as Nick started pulling Kurt along, Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's hand so he wouldn't lose him. This day was turning out to be amazing.

Blaine laughed running to keep up as they dived between people and families. He clasped Kurt’s hand tightly and leaned to whisper in his ear. “Now you really do look like The Dazzler.”

Kurt scoffed, shoving him lightly before stealing a kiss as their friends led them along.

*

The day had, indeed, been amazing. Kurt even relented on everyone having vendor food, as long as he didn't have to share his funnel cake. Nick and Jeff wandered off sometime after they had supper, leaving Blaine and Kurt to enjoy the festivities as they began to wind down, walking hand in hand. Content.

Kurt leaned to put his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I wish every day was Pride Day," he said. "Is that silly?"

"No, it's not silly... a little impractical, maybe," he teased.

Kurt nudged him. "You know what I mean. Like when we were in New York before Nationals - nobody _cared_. We were just like everyone else. Being just like anyone else, in _Ohio_ , it's just," Kurt shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "You know?"

"I know," he replied. "That'll be our life soon," he whispered.

"Soon," Kurt said with a smile, watching everyone under the streetlights. "They're starting to pack up. You think maybe we can come back tomorrow after Wes is done kidnapping us?" he asked thoughtfully.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll buy you cotton candy, too."

"I suppose I'll just have to let you," Kurt said with a smile, linking arms with Blaine as they headed back to the parking garage.

He grinned. "Yes, you will have to let me buy you treats. I'm glad you wore the brooch by the way."

Kurt smiled softly, fingering the sea horse at his throat. "It seemed like the right accessory for the occasion... and it's from you, which makes it extra special."

He smiled. "Well, I _am_ dating the best fashion consultant."

"Ooh, now there's a thought," Kurt replied, pausing as they entered the cavernous structure. "Let's take the elevator up."

Blaine made a face. "Alright. It smells a little bad though," he replied, following him to the doors.

"The stairwell will smell worse," Kurt replied, wrinkling his nose a little as they rode up to the top floor. The elevator went _bing_ , and the doors opened. "Huh, we must be the last ones to leave on this floor," Kurt commented, stepping out.

He laughed. "I'll protect you," he teased.

"Oh ha. Ha. Very funny," Kurt teased back, taking his arm as they walked. Kurt paused, "Blaine. Did you hear that?" he asked quietly, halfway to the car.

"Hear what?" he asked, pulling out the car keys Kurt had given him to hold on to at some point during the day.

“Probably nothing.” Kurt looked over at Blaine, before horror crossed his face. He grabbed his boyfriend and TUGGED him behind himself, away from the grasping figure. “Car. Now. Flick the swi-” Kurt was cut off as a fist hit him in the stomach. He tried to breathe through the pain, kicking out at the attacker, clipping him under the chin with his pointed boot.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, panic keeping him stood still as Kurt fought, before he felt arms wrap around him. He thrashed, breaking free, his fist coming around punching his own attacker clear across the jaw before his legs were kicked away from under him and he slammed down on the cement, the keys skittering across the floor.

"NO!" Kurt cried, trying to rush toward him before he, himself, was grabbed. He cracked his head backward, trying to butt into the attacker's head, but only succeeding in giving himself whiplash when the head suddenly wasn't there. A hand came up to his mouth and he bit harshly on it the second it was in range, trying to stomp down on the instep of the person holding him.

Blaine scrambled, pushing himself back to his feet before a hand on the back of his shirt dragged him off balance. 

"Get back here, you little shit!" snapped his attacker. 

Blaine tore himself away, turning around and running to Kurt, bringing his fists up and attacking Kurt's assailant, trying to break him free.

Kurt made himself go limp, falling out of his grasp between the bite and fending off Blaine's fists. He stood quickly and kicked Blaine's original assailant in the mouth, drawing blood before a third figure joined in, grabbing him by the hair and bringing his face down hard against his knee, the blunt force splitting his lip. Kurt cried out, dazed from the blow, and tried once more to bite the assailant while reaching back to pull his hair. "Blaine. Go. _Run_!" he shouted, struggling before crying out again as something hard hit the back of his head, stunning him before he was thrown to the ground, his temple bouncing hard off the pavement. A kick to his ribs had a wordless cry tore itself from his throat.

Blaine shouted out to him, darting for Kurt before he was knocked to the ground. A sharp kick hit his ribs and he grunted out before he was yanked up. One of the assailants grabbed his legs, receiving a kick in the face when Blaine yelled, thrashing. Terrified. His legs were clamped tightly by two vice-like arms. His torso was grabbed by another assailant as he was bodily carried to the back of a waiting car. 

Kurt tried to raise his head, his vision blurring as he saw his boyfriend thrown roughly into the vehicle; watching the third assailant climb into the passenger side as the others got in the back, the car already driving off as the doors shut, leaving him behind. Dazed, and bleeding on the ground.

Terror for his beloved filled his breaking heart as he screamed. 

_“BLAINE!”_


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack, Kurt is left with naught but JARVIS for help... or is he?

He committed the car to memory ( _Ford Crown Victoria, Two Thousand Six, Black, No Plates_ ) as he tried to push himself to his feet.

Something glittered on the concrete halfway between him and the Navigator, catching Kurt’s eye as he slowly pushed himself to sit up. He wrapped one arm around himself and closed his eyes, dizziness disorienting him.

_Keys_.

_Car_.

_Jarvis_.

Afraid of toppling over (or worse, passing out), Kurt crawled awkwardly on one fist and two knees to pick up the keys Blaine had dropped at some point during the scuffle. He knelt back briefly to put them in the hand wrapped around his ribs, _so hard to breathe_ , before he kept making his slow way to the car. Finally there, he leaned against the back door as he unlocked the car.

Bracing himself, he whimpered, using the door handle to pull himself up, opening it and all but falling against the seat. He didn’t have the energy to climb in, sliding to sit against the bottom of the door and reaching to flick the switch just beneath the steering wheel before he slipped to the ground as his knees gave out, a short whimpering cry leaving his lips as the impact jarred his ribs.

_` ”Master Kurt, you are injured. Wasn’t Master Blaine with you when you exited the vehicle?”` _

“Kidnapped,” Kurt tried not to sob, he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , let himself fall apart. Alone. No, not alone. He had Jarvis there. _Blaine_ was alone. He took a slow, careful breath. “I can’t drive... is there someone... we can trust... about this... nearby? Can... Jarvis can you get me... to New York?” He was having trouble getting his thoughts to connect to each other but he knew a few very important things.

He had evidence. He glanced at the pocket square he wore in his vest, spattered with the blood from the man he’d bitten, clutched his fist even more tightly around the hairs he’d pulled from a head.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was something.

However.

He’d witnessed a kidnapping and been left to tell about it.

He suspected he had a limited amount of time before someone with half a brain-cell realised, and sent someone to _take care_ of him.

_` ”...rt? Stay conscious. Help is on its way, there are two SHIELD agents nearby. One is retired, the other is a junior agent on leave. They know about Master Blaine. You can trust them. Listen to the words I am saying, Master Kurt. Do not lose consciousness, you are injured and hyperventilating. Breathe slowly on my mark. In. Two. Three. Four. Hold. Out. Two. Three. Four....”` _

“Shut up, Jarvis.... You suck. Everything’s moving... and you _suck_... and Blaine’s hurt.... and I couldn’t slow them down and he’s... _gone_... and I can’t even see straight... and I couldn’t follow them... and, I don’t know, ram... into them, and it hurts... to breathe... WILL YOU STOP TELLING ME TO BREATHE!”

_` ”On the bright side, you have not passed out from the blood loss. Injuries to the head generally bleed more profusely than the wound dictates.”` _

“Blood loss.”

_` ”Breathe, Master Kurt.”` _

“I hate you.”

_` ”In. Two. Three....”` _

*

“My face is swollen and I’m going... to be an ugly corpse. Blaine’s gone, and I couldn’t go after him, and now... my Dad’s going to have another heart attack... because I wasn’t good enough at fending them off.”

The sound of two cars screeched to a halt. With one eye swollen, and feeling so dizzy he was sure he would vomit if he moved too quickly.

“Blaine, you should have run. You’re small and fast, you should have run....”

` _”Help arriving in fifteen seconds.”_ `

“...supposed to run....”

“Oh my God, Kurt.” The hands that took his shoulders weren’t registered as friendly ones at first, and Kurt tried pulling away, only to end up leaning to the side and spilling some of the contents of his stomach on the ground beside him. “Shh, no, it’s okay. You’re safe. It’s Wes,” the voice said, pulling Kurt away from the mess and laying him down, pressing something soft to the back of his head and a hand to his throbbing, sticky temple.

` _”Agent Montgomery, Agent Sylvester. Master Hummel has head injuries as well as some to his torso. Caution in handling him is advised.”_ `

It was then that another set of hands were on Kurt, gently probing at his split lip and swollen eye before moving along his ribs. He cried out as pressure was put on the ones beneath his left arm. “Porcelain, I always knew you were made of tough stuff. Montgomery, roll him over to his side slightly in case he vomits again, let’s take a look at the back of his head.”

“Coach?”

“Just relax, we’ve got you.”

“Wes, I don’t-”

“Quiet, Kurt. Just breathe while we fix you up enough to travel.”

“I have to get to New York.”

“Stay still, Porcelain, I’m going to glue these cuts together until someone can sew them up properly,” Coach Sylvester said. Kurt whimpered as hands pushed blood matted hair out of the way and something stung his skin. 

The feel of cool air drying the glue.

_` ”The Jet is prepped and ready to go at your earliest convenience.”` _

“What’s in your hand?” Wes asked, noting how tightly Kurt was clutching his fist.

“Hair.”

Kurt felt movement as Wes pulled a small bag from his pocket, before reaching to coax his hand open. “Put it in here.” Slowly, he unclenched his fist, allowing his friend to brush the hairs he’d grasped into the bag, pressing it shut.

“Blood’s not mine.”

“Which blood, Porcelain?”

“Pocket square.”

“Get it, Montgomery.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Black Ford Crown Victoria. No plates. Two Thousand Six.”

“It’s probably been dumped by now, but I’ll call it in,” Coach promised, leaning back and pulling out her cell. 

As she walked away to do that, Kurt shut his eyes more tightly, then winced at the action. “Wes?”

“I’m here.”

“Blaine....”

“We’ll find him.”

“Why are you-?”

“Here? Other than the fact you two were supposed to come stay at my place, I’ve been a junior member of SHIELD since I was a freshman. I became a junior agent when I graduated.”

“Can you explain?” Kurt asked, ignoring Jarvis’ _`”Bleeding stabilised, oxygen levels non-optimal. Please continue breathing evenly, Master Kurt.”`_

“My mom works for SHIELD. During the summer I went to a training facility, and when they found out I’d become friends with Blaine a few years later, I was entrusted with the information of his parentage and asked to keep an eye out for him.”

“Oh.”

The sound of a phone flicking shut echoed in the resulting silence and Sue Sylvester knelt beside Kurt again, checking his temperature by putting the inside of her wrist against his forehead.

“I trained your uncle when he joined. When I retired here, he asked me to look out for you at school, so I figured since Highschool’s the best place for the worst things to happen, I’d get a job there and wait on you.”

“Lima’s two hours from here.”

“I was in the area.”

“Oh,” Kurt whispered.

“You’ll take him to the airport, Montgomery?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“He probably has a concussion. Stay with him.”

“I planned to.”

Kurt heard the sound of the keys to his car being picked up, and the sound of Sue talking to Jarvis became only background noise as Wes helped him to stand, putting his right arm over his shoulder and guiding him to his car.

Kurt shuffled.

It was going to be a long trip, if the pounding dizziness in his head had anything to say about it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's made it to New York, and he's in pretty bad shape when he reaches Avenger's Tower. Tony... does not take things well. Then again, neither does Kurt.

Wes put his code into the holographic keypad beside Stark Tower's private parking garage before driving down and parking in a space JARVIS had created for them next to the elevator. Once parked, he went to the other side, helping Kurt out of the car. "We're here," he said unnecessarily, putting Kurt's arm over his shoulders and helping him into the elevator, pressing the button to ascend. "Is anyone waiting for us?" he asked the AI.

_` "Those who are home are assembled in the family meeting space, level twenty-three."` _

"Take us there," Kurt said softly, closing his eyes again as he leaned heavily against Wes, one arm curled around his stomach. One eye was swollen shut tightly by now and the dizziness hadn't abated. Sue told him he had a concussion, but the only thing he could focus on was getting here with the bits he'd managed, and coming clean to having failed at keeping Blaine safe. He couldn’t think of anything past that, it was too difficult.

"It's not your fault," Wes said, and Kurt had lost count how many times he'd heard the phrase. He knew they were after Blaine. He should have been able to at least hinder them long enough for Blaine to get to safety.

The elevator doors opened, and Wes led Kurt to one of the small couches.

"Kurt!" Pepper exclaimed walking over to him quickly. "Oh, you poor thing," she said, looking at his face.

Steve looked away from Tony and watched Kurt with a concerned frown.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, taking in a shaking breath, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Tony stood with his back to Kurt. It was pole straight, shoulders almost trembling with anger. Sure, it wasn't technically the kid's fault but- "Couldn't you have tried a little _harder_?" Tony grit out.

Kurt flinched and bowed his head, hugging himself. "I'm sorry. I’m so sorry. I tried. I’m sorry," he repeated.

"Tony!" Pepper chastised sharply before looking at Kurt. "Don't worry about that now. We're going to find him. We just need you to remember everything you can, okay? Every little detail helps."

Wes stepped forward, pulling two small bags from his pockets. In one was a handful of hair, in the other was the pocket square with blood flecking it, holding them ready until someone wanted them.

"We... We went to Pride for the day. We were going to go back tomorrow after spending some time at Wes'... It was great, we had... we were having such a wonderful time. Everywhere... there were people like us, we didn't have to _hide_." Kurt's breath caught and he started coughing, whimpering into his elbow at the pain that caused. "We were just going back to the car to leave. _OhgodBlaine_ ," he pressed his lips tightly together, covering his mouth with one hand as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Could you call Bruce up here?" Pepper asked Steve, who nodded picking up the phone on the wall. She settled down beside Kurt, gently holding him close, before looking at Wes. "I'm assuming those are from the attackers?" 

"They are, ma'am." Kurt was amazed at the tone in Wes' voice. He'd heard him be certain about things, but this demeanor was still new and strange to hear from his once-fellow-Warbler.

Kurt only nodded. "I... have a pretty good memory, I could probably describe them to you?"

"Did they say anything, what did their voices sound like, did you get the licence-plate number and make of the car?" Tony turned around, taking three long steps to Kurt and leaning to get into his face.

" 'Get back here you little shit' - other than that they were silent. His voice was low and growly, probably a baritone or bass, usual mid-western non-accent; No plate, black two thousand six Ford Crown Victoria," Kurt replied, his voice high and nervous. “Coach... Coach called it in. It’s probably dumped by now....”

“That's still something," she replied reassuringly as Bruce appeared. "We should call your dad, okay?" She asked as Bruce walked forward to take a look at Kurt and accept the bags from Wes.

"I didn't even think to-" Kurt pulled out his phone, his hands trembling, hearing Wes explain to Bruce what was in the bags before commenting. 

"I'm sure Agent Sylvester's already done that, but you probably should, Kurt. I'm sorry I didn't suggest it sooner." Wes was back and sitting with Kurt on the opposite side to Pepper, one arm around his friend's shoulders.

Tony gripped his hand into a fist. "Banner, I want that run through any database you have to break into, Jarvis will do the hard work - see if you can find any matches that aren't anything left over from Kurt. Steve, I need you to contact Fury and tell him what Kurt just told us - maybe he can impound every Crown Vic in the midwest, though I'm sure they've dumped it by now. See if you can get him to tell you where Clint and Natasha are, we could use their help, and I don't give a damn if whatever they’re doing now has to do with national security or whatever, they can get Reed's group to take care of things for a while - my son is more important."

"Come with me, Kurt, we'll get you patched up, too,” Bruce said, giving him a reassuring smile. He looked up at Wes. “Do you think you could help bring him to my lab?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Wes replied immediately. "We did the best we could with the field-kit, but I think he's done something to his ribs," he added worriedly. "I'm sure he's got a concussion and he threw up twice in the jet on the way over."

Kurt whimpered at the reminder. "I'm so sorry."

"I'll call your father and let him know where you are - you go down with Bruce and get patched up," Tony said before walking out of the room.

Pepper sighed. "Just... he's upset, that's all," she soothed, referring to Tony.

Bruce smiled softly. "Don't apologise, Kurt. Come on," he said as he and Wes helped Kurt out of the room.

Kurt closed his eyes, only nodding. He was sure he'd cried all his tears into Wes' jacket on the way over, and he had nothing left but exhaustion, so he just trusted the older boy to lead him along behind Dr. Banner.

*

Tony slammed the door to his 'family' office shut, "Jarvis, dial up Kurt Hummel's father."

` _"Dialing. . . ._ `

` _Connected."_ `

The sound of a phone ringing resounded in the room, and Tony paced like a caged tiger while he waited. "Pick up, pick up, pick up," he muttered under his breath.

 _"Hummel Tires and Lube,"_ came the gruff voice as Burt sat cleaning the oil from an engine part. He enjoyed getting back in the garage on his days off.

"Is this Burt Hummel speaking?" Tony asked, it still being early in the morning.

_"Yes, how can I help?"_

"Congressman Hummel, this is Tony Stark speaking," he said, his voice clipped. "I am calling to tell you that your son is in New York, so that you don't worry when he doesn't come home later today as planned."

_"Wait, what, why is he in New York?"_

" _Your_ son was in my son's company when _my son was kidnapped_. It was the best solution. He will remain here until the threat has been neutralized."

_"Blaine was... could you put Kurt on the phone?"_

"He can't talk to you right now, but I will have someone tell him to call when he is available."

_"You tell me my son witnessed a kidnapping, and you expect me to just wait here? Put him on the phone.”_

"Jarvis!"

_` "Yes?"` _

"Connect the line to the infirmary."

_` "Done"` _

_"Kurt? Kurt, Bud, you there?"_ Burt's voice filled the infirmary. _"Am I supposed to talk now or what?"_

 _"Dad?"_ Kurt's voice was thin and strained.

Tony flopped into the chair. "See? I didn't kidnap him, he's getting taken care of and everything."

Burt ignored him. _"Kurt, are you okay? What happened? Did you get hurt?"_

 _”No. They took Blaine. I couldn't stop them, couldn't slow them down,"_ he paused. _"Doctor Banner's patching me up,"_ he said quietly, not able to think of a way to deflect the questions.

_"Mr. Hummel, This is Dr. Banner. Kurt’s got a concussion, a split lip, his eye is swollen shut, three stitches in the back of his head, two to his left temple, and some cracked ribs. He'll be right as rain with some rest."_

_”My son's got cracked ribs and you're telling me he'll be alright with some rest? I'm coming over there now,”_ he replied annoyed, switching on his computer.

"Which airport do you want to fly out of," Tony sighed. "I'll have someone pick you up there."

 _"No, Dad, it's okay. I'll be fine,"_ Kurt protested. _"It's Blaine we should worry about."_

 _"No Kurt, I'm coming,"_ he snapped at him. _"You're hurt, and you think I'm just going to sit here in Lima?"_ He demanded before speaking to Tony. _"I don't care, Stark. Whichever gets me there the quickest."_

"Jarvis?"

_` "Reroute confirmed. Allen County Airport for Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, and Ms. Lea Anderson - departure, two hours from now. I will notify Ms. Lea Anderson it is imperative to join them there."` _

“No, Jarvis, I’ll call Lea after this call is done with.”

 _"Dad..."_ Kurt sighed before letting out a small whimper as Dr. Banner finished wrapping his ribs and Wes helped him to lie down.

 _"I'll be right there buddy,"_ he replied setting the phone down and heading out of the garage.

_"Mister Stark, you suck."_

That surprised a laugh out of Tony. "Probably not as good as you, pun intended. Get better. As soon as your injuries can take it, you're getting trained in defensive offence, no argument."

Kurt sighed. _"I'm too tired."_

“Good, because this singing and dancing thing? Isn’t going to help anybody. You want to be allowed anywhere near my son when he gets back, you’re going to damn well get over your no violence thing. Fast.”

_”I know.”_

“Why aren’t you arguing with me on this?”

 _”If I was a fighter, Blaine would be safe. I’ll do better. I’ll.... learn.”_

Tony listened to Kurt’s voice trail off. “You drugged him, didn’t you, Bruce?”

_”Let the kid heal up before you lay into him like that again, Tony. That was unnecessary, he already feels responsible.”_

“Good. As far as I’m concerned, he should.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kurt hates violence, and now he wants to learn how to fight. Hopefully he'll think clearer when he's had some sleep." -- we can only hope, Clint.

The private plane landed at the Allen County Airport, touching down and taxiing close enough for them to push the ladder over to the side of it as it idled. The door opened and Cooper stood at the top, looking nowhere near as put together as expected. "Congressman Hummel?" he asked, dashing down the steps and reaching to shake Burt's hand.

"Just call me Burt," he replied with a frown, shaking it before walking up the steps. Carol followed, her arms wrapped around herself anxiously. She gave a sad smile when she saw Cooper and reached out, rubbing his arm gently. "I'm sure they'll find him."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Cooper said, shutting the door and opening the panel to the pilot cabin. "We're just waiting on Mama Lea, Clint." 

Cooper moved to where he’d been sitting, putting his hand in that of a small asian woman who was looking out the window. He squeezed her hand gently to gain her attention. “Ligaya, these are Kurt’s parents, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel.” He looked to the adults, “Mr. and Mrs. Hummel - this is Ligaya, my fiancee.”

“Burt,” he said, nodding a greeting in her direction as he took his wife’s hand.

Carole simply gave her a small wave, “It’s nice to meet you, I wish it were under better circumstances.”

Ligaya nodded in return. “LIkewise.”

"Keep an eye out and keep that door locked shut until Lea gets here. A cruiser's picking her up." Clint looked over the seat at Burt, "Hey."

Burt nodded at his brother before sitting back, his whole posture tense. "How is he?" 

"The last update I got, Bruce said he had to sedate him, because he was trying to convince Natasha to teach him how to fight, and kept getting out of bed," Clint said with a frown. “Kurt _hates_ violence, and now he wants to learn how to fight," he shook his head. "Hopefully he'll think clearer when he's had some sleep."

Burt frowned. "I don't want them sedating my kid." 

"He hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. Bruce is a doctor, I'm sure he didn't do it without cause." 

Burt relented reluctantly, before he looked him over. "Nice get up,” he said dryly.

Clint glanced at what he was wearing, not having taken the time to change out of his uniform before he picked Cooper and Ligaya up from LA.. He shrugged. "What can I say, I have you to live up to," he smirked slightly.

Cooper's leg bounced as he watched out the window for Lea, his hand on Ligaya’s shoulder.

After what felt like the longest fifteen minutes of Cooper's life, there was a knock on the flight door. Cooper glanced through the window, and unlocked and opened it to a very pale asian woman, her hair tied in a bun.

"Mama Lea," Cooper hugged the petite woman before shutting the door. "We're in."

"Buckle up, I'm taking the fast route," Clint said as he started to shift the plane around.

Lea held him tight, "They've... have they heard anything more? Do they know where he is?" she asked as they took off.

"They found the car ditched, other than that, I don't know. CLINT! Do we know anything?"

"Nothing useful yet."

"My poor baby..." she whispered, her hand on her heart the other muffling a sob as Carol reached over and pulled the other woman into her arms.

There wasn't much more to say, and the rest of the trip was relatively silent. Clint did a record-time post-flight and they were soon in a private car to Stark Tower.

Burt was out of the car before really giving it a chance to stop, rushing past the guards and up towards the elevator. He wanted to see Kurt for himself, to know he was really okay.

Jarvis helpfully gave Burt directions as he ran through the complex hallways of the tower. 

*

Kurt was asleep, fitfully, on a bed in the infirmary with Wes reading a magazine as he sat nearby. He had one hand on the sleeping boy's hand, trying to bring him a little comfort through whatever he was reliving in his sleep. He looked up, recognising the man as he came in. "Mr. Hummel, he should be waking up soon, if you want me to go?"

He shook his head and walked over to the boy. "It's alright, this ain't a hospital. You can stay if you've been helping him." He took a closer look. "You're one of the boys from the prep school right?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes sir, I was in the Warblers with your son. Kurt's a great guy."

He smiled. "Thanks. How long has he been asleep?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and smoothing Kurt's hair away from his face.

"Doctor Banner gave him something shortly after he spoke with you, so... around four hours," Wes answered, watching them.

Kurt whimpered in his sleep, his feet kicking a little.

Burt stroked his forehead gently before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Hey Bud," he whispered.

Kurt's eyes fluttered a moment before opening, wincing slightly. "Dad?"

Wes took that moment to make a quiet exit, walking past Carole as she arrived in the room.

Burt smiled softly at his son. "Hey, lazy bones," he teased gently.

" _Dad_..." Kurt's face crumpled and he brought a hand over his eyes to hide his tears.

Burt pulled him up into his arms, tucking Kurt's head into the crook of his neck. Carole came forward rubbing Kurt's back soothingly.

"I couldn't stop them," he said, clutching at Burt's shirt with one hand, Carole's hand with the other. "I couldn't even slow them down so he'd get away...."

"Hey, hey, you did everything you could. They'll find him," he whispered into his ear.

“He looked so scared when they threw him in the car," he whispered. "Scared and angry and... they HAVE to find him, Dad, they HAVE to."

"They will, his dad has superheroes working with him. They'll find him.”

"I'm gonna help, Dad."

He frowned. "Kurt, I think you should leave this to them. They're equipped for it.”

Kurt shook his head, pulling away and squaring his shoulders best he could with the ache in his ribs. "I'm going to help."

"You can help from here," he replied, frowning softly.

"While I learn how to fight, so this doesn't happen again," Kurt said evenly, dropping his chin as he did when he was serious.

His father sighed. "You're not... okay,” he relented. "You know, when you started seeing him? I thought finding you drunk was the worst that would happen."

Kurt blushed, "That was sophomore year, Dad. I’ve only had one drink since then, and everyone knows it."

"Were you a sophomore when I found him hung over in your bed?"

" _I_ wasn't the one drinking," Kurt pointed out.

"True, you're not that kind of kid to be swayed - but part of me wishes you weren't as stubborn as you are," he muttered. "I think you're part mule." 

"I get it from you." Kurt gave in and winced a little, wrapping an arm around his ribs.

Carole stroked his back. "Honey, you should lie down. Did someone get a look at you?" she asked.

"Doctor Banner did," he replied, letting her help him lie back down. "I'm fine."

She hummed softly. "Well, I don't really know what he's like. I've only ever seen the green giant, so I might take a look later, sweetheart," she replied, stroking his hair.

There was a cough in the doorway and Blaine's mom was there, looking drawn, wanting to talk to Kurt and find out what he knew. Cooper stood uncharacteristically silent behind her, Ligaya having stayed in his room to put their things away.

"Ms. Anderson," Kurt tried pushing himself to sit up again. “Cooper.”

"It's okay, you can lie down,” Lea replied, walking over as Burt moved out of the way to let her sit. She knew it was wrong, but part of her felt so jealous that their son was safe and sound while hers was trapped somewhere with monsters. It didn't seem fair, he'd been thorough enough in his short life.

"I just... I was hoping you could tell me what happened, I've tried talking to your uncle but people seem to keep trying to spare my feelings and I just… I want to know."

Kurt nodded. "We went to Pride in Columbus, and were going to spend the night at Wes', you know that part already," he started, chewing on his lip a moment. "We were heading to my car when three guys came out of nowhere. I... I'm so sorry," a tear trickled down from his eye to his ear as he shut them tightly. "I tried to distract them so he could get away, but he wouldn't just _leave_. He should have _left_. I... I knew they had to be after him. I don't. I just _knew_."

She sighed softly, "At least _you're_ safe. They said you managed to get some DNA?" she replied, reaching forward and wiping away the tear on his face.

He looked at her, so guilty. "Yeah. Hair and some blood... but what if it isn't enough?"

"It'll have to be," she replied, blinking back her own tears quickly. "I should get back to Tony. Thank you, Kurt,” she said softly, getting up.

"See you later," he said softly, watching her leave.

Cooper gave him a wave before following his mother out. Carole took a shuddering breath; seeing the devastation in Lea's eyes, she tightened her hold on Kurt's arm. "I'm glad _you're safe,_ Kurt." She whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bag was yanked off his head, and Blaine looked up through his good eye, his other swollen shut, still, and now a little green as the bruises aged.

Blaine's hands had been bound tightly behind him.

He was transferred to another car, then another, then a third before being driven for days. He was watching the sun rise over the fourth morning, when the car pulled up behind a large research building. They had pulled a bag over his head, disorientating him, and he was wrested out of the car, frogmarched inside.

Once they entered, a blond, bespectacled, smarmy looking man clapped slowly.

The bag was yanked off his head, and Blaine looked up through his good eye, his other swollen shut, still, and now a little green as the bruises aged. Blood matted his hair and his face had a large graze down one cheek from the garage floor. His jaw clamped tight as he was dragged in, lifted up by two of the men, his feet dragging along the floor.

"This him?" the man asked; and another man, stepping from the shadows, nodded.

"It's him. I saw him driving a Stark Car in New York, and I saw him walking with Stark in Chicago. This is the son."

"Good!" the smarmy man grinned. "Aww, look at his poor face. Is that how we treat our guests? That isn't how we treat our guests, we're not the BAD guys here," he said, grabbing an ice pack and some neosporin and wet wipes off the table, coming over and moving to clean Blaine up.

Blaine flinched his head back watching him warily. "Who are you?"

"Shhh, so much anger, tsk," he gently took Blaine's chin and turned his head, cleaning the scab off the scrape and putting the slightly stingy ointment on it so it wouldn't be infected. "I'm Justin Hammer," he said. "And you, Blaine Anderson Stark, are my guest," he smiled proudly.

"You've got the wrong person," he replied, continuing to pull his head away as far as he could.

"No, I don't think I do. _Keep his head still_ ," he said sharply, and a hand clamped on Blaine's forehead, holding it back against a muscled shoulder as Hammer continued tending the cuts. "I don't think so,” he said, his voice calm once more. “See, because you've got the eyebrows, and my man has been following you for the past couple of months. The boy you were with in New York was the Congressman's son," he mused.

"We left him there, tho, he won't be no worries," said a low gravelly voice above him.

"YOU LEFT A WITNESS?!" Hammer stepped back.

Blaine flinched, feeling exhausted. He hoped Kurt was okay, that he'd gotten home alright.

"We knocked 'im out - no worries boss. He couldn't tell nobody nothin’."

"I didn't PAY you to leave a WITNESS. Did I pay him to leave a witness?"

"No, Mr. Hammer."

"No, exactly. So he gets taken care of.” Hammer waited patiently as two of his bodyguards grabbed the one who had made the mistake, pulling him away from Blaine and dragging him out of the room. Another took his place, hands firmly clamped on Blaine’s shoulders. Hammer glanced at the two who were left. “Take the boy up to the suite and lock him in. You can take the handcuffs off him there, we wouldn't want to harm our guest _too_ much."

Blaine clamped his jaw tight, refusing to groan as he was shuffled along. The pain in his shoulders from having his hands cuffed behind his back for days burned through him, his wrists were raw.

The door was opened and the cuffs were removed as he was shoved in, the door locking shut. The room was opulent and had a connected bathroom. There were even a few books.

There was, however, no television, no telephone, and bars were on the windows.

On the positive side, there was a bowl of fresh fruit on a small table near the bed.

Blaine stumbled, before rubbing his shoulders painfully and glaring at the door. He immediately walked to the window, looking around it and peering down, looking for a way out. The bars were thick, firmly implanted into the cement of the window sill. The closest tree was too far to jump to, and he was on an upper floor.

Blaine scowled softly and climbed down before walking over to sit on the bed. His eyes kept darting back to the door as he looked around.

Huddled.

Scared.

Unsure.

Alone.

*

Blaine woke the next day as a bucket of cold water was thrown over his head, biting back a cry as his head was yanked back by his hair. He bucked, struggling to move, his hands clasped behind the chair, the cuffs that had been put on him while he slept chafing his already sore wrists. He blinked blearily, seeing the camera getting set up. 

"What's... what's going on?" he asked, but he was ignored as the lackeys clipped a page from a datebook on his blood stained shirt. He'd been locked in the room; his body exhausted from the lack of sleep (the opulence of the room could do nothing to calm his thoughts of Kurt’s safety since he’d been kidnapped almost a week ago), stubble now gracing his jaw.

"Oh good you're awake!" Hammer smiled from behind where someone was setting up a camera.

He swallowed, wondering what he'd done wrong this time. It was hard to keep track. The man ran hot and cold every few hours and Blaine was unable to anticipate when he'd take off the cuffs or when he'd let the boys throw Blaine back in this room. Blaine swallowed, watching Hammer, and then looked back at the camera - remaining silent. He didn’t want to give them the pleasure of answering questions.

"Now, obviously I'm not going to say anything," Hammer said with a pleasant smile. "We're just going to take some pretty pictures. For posterity."

"He's not going to give you anything,” Blaine remarked, his eyes locked on Hammer.

"Oh, I don't need him to give me anything. I just like taking things away from him. It's sort of... satisfying. Like an experiment. I mean, we don't even KNOW he'll bother to look for you yet, do we?" he said, pushing the worker aside and fiddling with the zoom on the lens.

"You're taking away his toys?" he asked watching him with a scowl. "Isn't that a little pathetic?"

"Probably, you were really easy to get, after all. The Iron Man weapon was a hazard, but there are other things he has that I'd gladly weaponize for national security. Hammer Industries will shoot right back to the top, overcoming Stark!"

"People will find out you've done this, your reputation is a mess anyway." 

"After the Expo? Only way is up! Too bad I can't make YOU into a weapon, now THAT would be the PERFECT pound of flesh!"

Blaine shivered, looking away and missing the safety of Ohio. He sighed, wondering how Kurt was... hoping his dad had found him.

"Unfortunately, telepaths are difficult to find," he sighed. "Right, Smile for the camera, Stark!"

He glared at Hammer before dropping his gaze as the camera flashed, his cheek swollen and sore still from another fight with the guards, his new bruises turning dark and slightly hinted with green.

"HEAD UP!" Hammer shouted.

He grimaced as one of the heavies slapped his face, and then gripped his chin and pulled it back towards the camera before letting go. Blaine looked at the camera tiredly, wondering desperately how he could ever let them know where he was. The situation seemed hopeless

"Say cheese!" Hammer grinned, waiting a moment. “I SAID: SAY CHEESE."

Blaine just stared at the camera his eyes growing a little watery as he blinked back tears. He just wanted to go home.

Hammer shot a few pictures then clapped his hands. "Good! Well done." He waved his hand. "You can toss him in the room again. Make sure he's got a razor, I don't want it said I'm not the perfect host!"

He thought a moment. "Make it an electric one. Just to be safe."

Blaine's shoulders dropped and he growled struggling as they uncuffed him, before they pulled him up and threw him into the makeshift cell.

Justin Hammer looked at the boy sprawled on the floor. "Try to clean up, you look homeless," he said with a smile, shutting the door before the lock slid home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to learn how to fight. He had to be able to help retrieve Blaine when they found him, and he damn well had to be better able to hold his own if something like this happened again.

Kurt was in the Gym.

He'd asked Jarvis to find tutorial videos on hand to hand combat and self defense, and using your opponent’s momentum against them. He had the AI play them through slowly, watching them as he imitated to the best of his ability. Sweat stained his t-shirt as he fought not to pull his arm in to keep from jostling his ribs. His sweat stung the stitches in the back of his head and at his temple, but he used that as focus.

He had to learn how to fight. He had to be able to help retrieve Blaine when they found him, and he damn well had to be better able to hold his own if something like this happened again.

Kurt knew it wasn't an overnight thing, but if he started now, and kept up with it, at least that was something to keep his mind off of the guilt he felt.

"Should you be training before you've healed up?" Steve asked, watching him from the doorway.

"Probably not, but I can't sit still anymore. I figure if I go slow now, I can go faster when I'm healed," He paused and looked up at Steve. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

"It wasn't a mistake," he replied. "You did what you could."

"It wasn't enough! THEY STILL TOOK HIM!" Kurt shouted, throwing his hand wide as though to show off the proverbial they, but only managed in wincing at the violent movement.

"Yeah, they did," he replied with a frown. "Don't move so sharply,” he advised. "Yelling, and hurting yourself, won't change that."

"I can't do anything right when it comes to him. He gets eye surgery because he's protective of me, what do I do? I get him kidnapped because he felt like he _still_ had to save me, even when I yelled at him to run. Steve, I have to do this, I have to help get him back, and I have to be able to Keep him." He shook his head. "I just want him back."

“I know. We'll get him back. We know he's alright, it means he's alive for a reason."

"He looked haggard," Kurt replied. "He looked haggard and hurt, and who's taking care of him? I had you guys and Doctor Banner taking care of me, who's taking care of _Blaine_?"

"Kurt, what's keeping Blaine healthy is that they need him. They won't want him dying on them. That's good for us."

He looked at Steve for a long moment. "Just because they keep him physically safe, doesn't mean everything, Steve."

"No, but it means hope," he replied with a shrug. "Hope is what he needs you to have. We can't give up on him."

Kurt nodded, motioning for Jarvis to continue the slowed down lesson as he did his best to follow the movements. "I'm not giving up, Steve. I'll never give up on him. Ever."

He smiled a little. "You seem so young, to be that in love and accept all of this. The danger of it all. No one would blame you for going home."

"Blaine wouldn't go home if it was me," Kurt said with firm conviction. "They caught him because he wouldn't run. _I won't run_." He waved a hand, more carefully this time. "Right now? I still hate violence. I'm not a fighter. I'm an actor. A singer. But..." He shook his head. "I can learn how to be one, if it means getting him home safe, and keeping him that way," he finished in a determined whisper. “I _will_ learn.”

"You know, one of the strongest people I knew wasn't... she wasn't what people expected a soldier to be. But... Peggy? She was a better soldier than most of the men I'd trained with."

Kurt paused again, watching him curiously. "She was?"

He nodded before giving a wistful smile. "She was amazing," he replied before sighing and looking at him. "You don't always have to look like a fighter to be one."

"I can only learn so much from videos," Kurt said slowly. He chewed his lip gently half a moment. "Would you be willing to teach me?" He rushed on when he thought Steve would object again. "I'd ask Uncle Clint, but I know he'll probably agree with Dad and try to keep me far away from everything, and Auntie Natasha doesn't want to get in the middle of family stuff and I just... I need to be good enough. Please?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah I will," he replied. "I can't begrudge you wanting to find and protect him."

The smile that crossed Kurt's face was tight, but it was real. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but we’ll start tomorrow. For now, you'd better put some ice on that shoulder and those ribs so you don't ache tomorrow.”

"Yes sir."

Steve nodded. "We'll start in the morning." 

Kurt nodded, and made his way to the showers to clean up.

He spent his nights in Blaine's empty bed.

*

Lea lay exhausted on the sofa, up in the observation room of the Tower that was acting as the headquarters in the search for Blaine. She'd refused to move, waiting on news of his whereabouts.

"Why can't they just comb through EVERY BUILDING IN THE COUNTRY!" Tony shouted at Jarvis, or well, at Fury through Jarvis. "Tell me when you have USEFUL information. SHIT. End Call," he said, letting Jarvis terminate it as he went over to the bar to make a drink. It took him a second to see Lea there. He poured her one as well and went over, offering it to her.

She opened her eyes and sat up, running a hand through her hair and clutching Cooper's jacket, that had been laid over her. "Still no news?" 

"He's not dead, which is good news," he offered, handing her the drink before sitting down across from her. "Other than that, nothing. The guy the DNA samples belong to showed up... in a coma in a hospital at the Ohio-Illinois border."

"They couldn't get any information from him?" She asked. "How do we know he's not... did they find something?"

"Jarvis."

An image appeared in a hologram before them. Blaine sat there, looking defiant, if bruised and confined. "That showed up, uploaded to the internet from someplace in China - but I doubt that's where it's from, because those furnishings?" he shook his head. "Not to mention the bottle of Fresca at the edge of the picture there," he pointed to where the item was barely visible. "He hasn't left the country, and as of twelve hours ago, is in relatively decent shape. We just have to figure out how to find him, and then I can tear whomever took him apart."

She gasped softly. "Oh Tony, his face." She whispered her hands covering her mouth. "This...he shouldn't be... he's just a _boy_ ,” she whispered.

Tony moved to sit next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "He looks better than he did after that dance, and it looks like it's healing, none of those bruises look too fresh, so it's possible they’re from the fight the boys got into at the garage. Whoever's got him, wants to keep him in reasonable condition - and that's both good and bad, but you just focus on the good, okay?"

"Why is it always him?" She asked softly. "He's such a good boy, he's never hurt anybody he's never...” She took in a sharp ragged breath. "We're supposed to keep him safe, and we can't even do _that_."

"We never thought anything'd happen in _Ohio_ , Lea," Tony replied.

"They only want him because of..." She took a deep breath and stared at Tony. "You get him back, do you understand me? You get my baby back in one piece."

Tony stood up, swiping his hand through the image to close it before looking at Lea. His jaw worked a moment but he nodded. "I'll get him back. I'll get him back and I'll make sure he stays safe from now on."

She nodded, before breaking down into tears. "I'm sorry. I just... I can't-” she replied, getting up and leaving the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is Brave, Kurt is Determined, Steve and Wes are Dismayed, and Clint is Worried. Burt? Burt has some things to think about.

Days turned into weeks and Blaine was beginning to wonder if the photos were even getting out, or whether Hammer was using them to taunt him with the hope that they were out there looking for him. His eyes were dark and shadowed, his hair uncontrolled. They'd been switching the lights on and off every few minutes all night, and now Blaine was exhausted - but he supposed it was better than when he'd been forgotten about entirely for two days. The stark fear that went through him at the end of the second day that he’d been abandoned, that he would be left to die here still shook him to the core. He hated feeling so grateful when the doors reopened, and the guard reappeared with breakfast.

He softly hummed the strains of teenage dream to himself from here he lay, his arms wrapped around his tired frame. "Wakey wakey!" Justin Hammer strolled into the room, a few goons with him, one of which closed the door. "How's our guest feeling today?!"

Blaine sighed and sat up, his head dropping forward as he looked at him balefully

Hammer grinned back. "You've been SUCH a good boy. We even have imported mangoes for breakfast for you today!" he said, clicking his fingers and the goon on the left set the tray on the table beside the bed. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Blaine frowned and sat up. "I'm not hungry," he whispered.

"Aww is Baby Stark feeling sick?" Hammer came closer to feel his forehead.

Blaine pulled his head away glancing at the door before bringing his gaze back to the mangoes.

"Haven't I treated you FAIRLY?! These are IMPORTED MANGOES!"

He looked at him steadily. "I've had mangoes before; I don't think they're as exclusive as you seem to think they are."

"They taste better when they're imported," Justin said, pulling back. "But if you don't want them, then we can take them back."

His stomach gnawed at him and he sighed reaching forward and taking the plate. "I'll need a knife."

Thinking he was getting his way, Justin Hammer smiled and motioned for one of his bodyguards to hand him a knife. "Well go along, shoo - there's nothing to worry about here. We're friends. We’re friends, aren't we?" Justin said, sitting across from Blaine and handing him the knife, watching as one bodyguard stayed by the door, but the other left. "Eat up!"

Blaine nodded, pressing his knife into the mango, slicing off each edge. His heart pounded in his chest as he wondered what he was going to do. This was his chance, but he'd have to get past both of them.

Hammer's phone rang, and he smiled apologetically at Blaine, before glancing at the caller ID. "I'll just be a moment. Eat up!" he chirped, standing and leaving the room as he answered the phone, "Hammer," and stepped out the door.

The bodyguard looked bored as he stood by the door. This kid was barely half his size, and really, what was he going to do, kick him in the shins?

Blaine gingerly hid the sticky knife glancing over at the guard as he looked about the room. Giving a little time for Hammer to get far enough away he clenched his fingers around the handle of the knife, and ran to the door.

It took a few moments for the guard to recognise that Blaine was trying to make an escape, his eyes darting back to him as he moved to try and block his path.

Blaine swiped at him, the knife jabbing messily into the guard's thigh as he scrambled and wriggled, biting clawing and punching his way free. Escaping into the hall.

The guard yelled, quickly pulling out his earpiece to warn others that, "Iron Ore Has Escaped! REPEAT: IRON ORE IS RUNNING!"

He scrambled down the hall, peering around the corner, trying to find a way out.

There was shouting the floor above, but nobody was in the hall just yet. Blaine pushed the door open beside him before slipping into the empty room. He ran to the window, pushing it open, his eyes blinking blinded with the natural light. Peering down, he could see he was one story up on this side, and the sound of steps and doors slamming was growing closer. 

He breathed out and pushed himself out onto the window sill. He climbed out, his fingers gripping the ledge trying to lower himself down as the door opened. He let go as the shouts came, dropping to the ground. His legs buckled under him before he forced himself back onto his feet and broke into a run through the industrial park towards the main road.

He ran and ran, his lungs aching for air as he darted behind warehouses and then off down a side street. He knew his best option would be to find a police station. His family would be looking for him. He saw someone walking up ahead of him, a phone to his ear. That was it, his chance. 

Blaine ran towards him, the sound of an engine behind him causing him to look back. The guards had him in their sights. He ran down another side street trying desperately to escape, before running to a fenced in alley. He panicked, and pulled out his wallet, throwing it over the fence before he started climbing.

The engines were so close.

He screamed for help, his palms catching on the barbed wire on top of the fence before firm, strong hands gripped him and pulled him back. “No! No! _No_!” he yelled the barb shredding his palms as he was dragged off, and another set of hands pulled him free. 

A gun was pushed into the small of his back.

“Either shut the fuck up or I will kill you, I don’t care what _Hammer_ wants,” came the angry voice as Blaine stilled, the trained men pulling him to the blacked out van.

*

Strike. Block. Pivot. Duck. Block. Strike. Block, kick, kick. Duck. Flip. Strike.

“Hold!”

Kurt paused, bracing his hands on his knees, his breath harsh in his lungs. They’d been working hard all morning. It was his second week of intense training under Steve’s guidance, and it was a grueling pace.

Which was exactly what he wanted. 

Wes had called home to let his parents know where he was. Really, all he’d needed to say was the word ‘S.H.I.E.L.D.’ and they understood it was something he couldn’t talk any more about. Sometimes it was a good thing to go into the family business.

And so, he was teaching his younger friend everything he knew about hand to hand combat, as was Steve. Kurt was put through a routine that was more rigorous than the one his brother was going through at boot camp, and he was glad for the chance to keep from having to _think_ too much.

Blaine was missing.

It had been weeks, and he was missing, and there was no trace of him to follow yet. 

For the first time, Kurt cursed himself for enjoying the television shows he did. For watching things like Castle, or even the news - for the knowledge that every new day made the chance of finding Blaine exponentially less.

The kidnapper didn’t even want a ransom.

“Enough. No resting. I don’t need... to rest,” Kurt panted. “Resting won’t get me trained.... Resting won’t.”

“Kurt.”

He looked up, regarding Steve. “Please. I need to get better.”

“You need some rest, and you need water. Five minutes, Kurt.”

“He’s right,” Wes said, standing to the side. He was sweating just as much as Kurt, but he wasn’t nearly as out of breath.

Kurt relented, walking over to the table that held the bottles of water, taking one and twisting it open, using the table and the wall beside it to stretch his limbs even as he drank, refusing to let himself cool down completely.

“You’re getting better, Kurt. Don’t give up.”

“I’m not giving up, Wes. _You_ guys are the ones making me take a break. How am I going to increase my stamina if I keep taking _breaks_?”

“Your body has to work up to-”

“Is Finn getting breaks in Basic?” Kurt asked, eyes finding Steve’s. “Five minutes every half hour? Is he?”

“No,” the Captain admitted.

“Then break’s over. I’ll just practise my form until you’re ready to help me get better.”

The two men looked at each other, as Kurt stalked off, and Wes shrugged. “He’s not completely wrong.”

“He isn’t a soldier. He never wanted to be.”

“I don’t think that matters to him now, Captain.” Wes looked over at the teen pushing himself to hit the sand bag on the other side of the room harder, trying to get faster. Stronger. 

*

Clint headed up to the living quarters, having just spent the last little while watching Steve and Wes training Kurt. He frowned - it had been a few weeks since the kidnapping, and it had been a week since....

He went up to find his big brother, there for the weekend. It was _his_ son - so, _his_ job.

Burt was sat on the couch, a finance file on his lap as he leafed through.

Clint watched him a moment before walking over and taking the file, setting it on the coffee table. "Got time to talk?"

"Sure Clint," he replied, watching him with concern. "What's up?"

He sat down across his brother and thought of how to put this. His usual off-handed remarks never flew well with Burt, usually ending with some lecture or another, and he could do without that just now. "I know I'm not around a whole lot. Just holidays, a vacation here or there... so I don't know if this is normal. Like, if Kurt goes through phases like this."

"What about Kurt?" he asked, frowning.

"He’s stopped singing. No humming, nothing. Not even when he's straightening stuff up, or even in the shower. Yes, I asked Jarvis. Yes, I know it's an invasion of privacy, but I don't give a damn about privacy when I'm worried about somebody. So, Burt. Does Kurt go through not singing phases, or is something wrong?"

Burt sighed, "Of course he's out of sorts, he's missing Blaine."

"You're not worried?" Clint made a face. "Even _Nat_ is worried, not that she'd say anything."

"Of course I'm worried, but until we get Blaine back - if we even get him back in one piece - it's not going to make a difference to Kurt. Him not singing is just a symptom, it's not the cause.”

"We'll get him back," Clint said firmly. "There is no doubt about that, and God help the captors if he's not in prime condition when we do." He sighed, leaning back in the chair and looked at the ceiling. "I think Kurt needs to sing. Just so he can keep that bit of himself. He was so adamant just a few weeks ago that performing was like breathing for him, and now that he isn't... You see why I'm concerned?"

Burt frowned, watching him. "I've tried talking to him." 

"You told him you didn't approve of his learning to fight," Clint pointed out.

"I don't. I don't want him in harms way. I might not be able to change _your_ mind, but at least _he's_ not in that world yet."

“He’s determined to put himself in this world whether you want him there or not. The best that can be done is to train him so he doesn’t get himself killed. I’ve abided by your decision and am not personally teaching him. Burt....” Clint leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees as he looked his brother in the eye. “He could use your support.”

He watched him steadily. "Are you done?" 

"Please. Let me help train him," Clint said with a sigh, dropping his gaze. "I'm done."

Burt nodded, going back to his files thoughtfully.

Clint sighed and stood, leaving the room as quietly as he’d come.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt Hummel is the best Father a Kurt can have.

Maria Hill handed a card to Kurt. “Here’s your licence. It’s for concealed-carry. Here’s the listing of weapons you are cleared for - they’re all the ones you’ve been training in. Good work, by the way, you’re a natural shot like your uncle. With a bit of work, you may even become formidable.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said simply. He didn’t think so, however. He knew he needed work. If his aim was going to be as perfect as his uncle’s was said to be, he’d need to leave only one hole, no matter how many shots he made to that part of the target, not a small cluster.

He promised himself he’d get there.

“We know you didn’t get into your university of choice, Kurt. However, we think you have promise, if you would like considering working with us once your boyfriend is retrieved. You are a quick study and have a quick mind - we need people like you around.”

“Thank you, but no,” Kurt shook his head. “I’m learning this so that I can keep Blaine safe. So that this doesn’t happen again.”

“There’s no promise of that.”

“No, but if I can lower the chances, I will. I won’t be able to look out for him if I’m working for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Junior Agent Montgomery did.”

“I’m not Wes.”

“No, I suppose not,” she regarded him thoughtfully. “We’ll keep an eye on you, however. Just in case you change your mind, you know how to reach us.”

“I won’t change my mind.”

“I said the same thing.” She smiled and shook his hand firmly before leaving him in the firing range.

Kurt looked at his licence for a long moment, before placing it in his wallet, placing the protective headphones over his ears, and picking up the first in the line of weapons on the table. He checked it over, loaded it, and went back to practising.

*

 

Burt knocked on Kurt's door.

It had been a long day. Steve and Wes had to all but drag him out of the gym, promising to train more tomorrow. And so, after spending several hours in the shooting range, Kurt had gone back to Blaine's room, now just as much his own, and was practising his fighting form, working through the motions without an opponent. He paused, going to the door and opening it, looking up at his father. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey," he replied. "Can I come in?"

Kurt nodded, stepping back and waving to the bed and chair, offering him a seat.

Burt closed the door and looked around. In his hand was a wrapped package. He turned it over a few times before sitting down. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm keeping busy." Kurt knew his father wasn't happy with all the time he spent in the gym or on the range, but this was one thing he felt he needed to disobey him on. He needed to keep busy, keep moving, keep hoping. Keep ignoring how frightened he was for Blaine. He moved over to the dresser, picking up a moisturiser Natasha had recommended, squeezing a little on his fingertips and rubbing it between his hands before smoothing it into his knuckles. "Did you need something?" He didn't want to look up again, see the disappointment.

“Kurt, stop playing with that and come here. You shouldn't have to feel like you need to lie to me."

His shoulders stiffened before he moved and sat on the bed. He rested one hand under his elbow, the other kept busy playing with his collar. "Not saying everything isn't the same as lying," he said softly, chin lifted and eyes lowered to the side.

"Yes it is, and you know it," his father paused. "Come on, you're smarter than that,” he added, watching him. "Do you think I won't understand?" he asked leaning forward.

Kurt glanced over at him. "I think you'd understand too much." 

He sighed softly. "Then let me help. Just because you don't tell me it's killing you kid, doesn't mean I can't tell already."

Kurt pressed his lips together, lifting his chin just a little bit more, defiant. "Every day goes by, the smaller the chances are we'll find him. It's not a ransom situation, there's no timetable...." He shut his mouth again as he choked on the end of the word, keeping the sob rising in his throat from escaping.

Burt nodded, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulling him into a hug. "I know." he whispered into his hair.

He felt wound tight as one of his Uncle Clint's bows, any tighter … and he'd break. His shoulders set, he let his father pull him in, but he couldn't let himself collapse into him, because he didn't know if he could make himself get back up again if he did. "Dad..." his voice shook as much as the breath he took did.

"It's okay Kurt," He whispered softly. "I'm here."

"I can't," it was barely a whisper as he shook his head against Burt’s shoulder. "Don't.... I can't."

"I'll help you back," he promised. "You're my boy."

Kurt choked on a sob as he grasped at his father's shirt.

Burt moved in and wrapped his arms around him, rocking him gently, his large hand rubbing Kurt's back.

It wasn't silent, it wasn't pretty, it was just a young man falling apart in his father's arms, clutching at him as he sobbed. His entire body shook with his cries, and the occasional anguished scream so visceral there was no voice but the strangled sound of air as Kurt let himself fall apart.

There was no telling how much time passed before Kurt was hiccoughing against his father, eyes tightly shut, tears staining his cheeks and having soaked the shirt beneath his eyes as he ran out of the energy to cry. He rested boneless against his father, shaking breaths every few moments punctuated with a whimper in his sleep. 

Burt held him tightly long past the point where Kurt had fallen into a fitful, exhausted, sleep. He reached over, unwrapping the package with one hand. It was a cardigan Carole had found at home. She'd insisted it was Blaine's, although how she managed to keep track of Kurt's wardrobe he'd never know. He lay Kurt down, untangling himself and covering him in the cardigan.

Kurt grasped it tightly, pressing his face against it in his sleep. With a shuddering breath, he fell silent.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Permission Granted, more Training, and a glimpse at Blaine. Have hankies ready.

When Kurt came out for breakfast the next morning, He seemed even more determined, but less manically so.

Burt gave him a small smile pushing a chair back for him.

"Thanks," he said softly, sitting and reaching for some of the fruit set out at the table. He didn't have much of an appetite, but he knew he had to eat something - or there was no way he'd be allowed in either the gym or on the firing range.

Burt nodded. "I've got something for you." 

"I saw the sweater Blaine'd left at our house, thanks," he said, his smile small.

He smiled and shook his head. "No it's not that. Well it is that, but it's also... I ordered you some training gloves. I mean, I know it's not much but, I figure you're going to do it anyway. I just want you to be okay doing it."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Just promise me you'll be safe. You'll let them do their jobs. I can't... I couldn't cope if I lost you, too."

He gave his father a small smile. "Pie-crust promises, Dad. But I will promise I'll do my best."

He nodded squeezing his hand. "And don't forget we're here, whenever you need to fall back on anyone."

"Okay, Dad. I won't. Love you."

"Love you too," he replied.

*

“Kurt.”

“Hey.”

“So, I’m taking your father’s relaxed stance as permission to help train you. I know you like those sai Tony made, right?”

“Yeah, I mean... they’re a little different from the ones I have home, Auntie Natasha, but making the last few inches of the middle prong double edged can only help, right?”

Natasha sighed, putting a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “Kurt. They’re best used as a defensive weapon, and are about as useful for fighting as a foil. Only the tip is of any use, and I don’t think you’re up to stabbing people, am I right?”

“I _can_ be.”

“You can, but you _won’t_. Stay a good guy for a little longer.”

Kurt stepped back and pulled one of the cylinders out of his pocket. He flicked the catch and the sai unfolded. “Pretty much everything I know about these things comes from Youtube, Xena, and Ninja Turtles.” 

“Oh boy,” Natasha shook her head. “Okay, first? That’s TV and I wouldn’t trust everything Youtube shows you. You know how to flip them and twirl them, and from what I’ve seen-”

“You’ve been watching me?”

“Hey, just because Clint and I have decided to let your Dad have last say on when we get to mess with your head, doesn’t mean we haven’t been keeping an eye on you when we’re home.”

“I really, _really_ hate all the spying that goes on around here.”

“That’s okay. You’ll get used to it. But I’ll tell you now, even if I’m showing you how to thrust and throw, don’t rely on them. At best, they’re a tool to use in hand to hand.”

“I understand.”

“You got your licence, right?”

“The one for the guns?”

“That’s the one!” Natasha gave him a rare smile. “ _That_ is what’s going to be useful. Guns are fast, and if your aim is as good under pressure as it is in the range, you’re set.”

“I want to hurt them. A lot. But I don’t want to kill them.”

“That’s okay. That’s actually pretty good. Saves paperwork. I know Agent Montgomery and Steve have both shown you where to target for non-fatal shots. So, go for it. Get sharper with those weapons.”

“But for now you’ll teach me how to, what was it? Throw and thrust?” Kurt’s cheeks and ears tinted red.

“I swear to God, every man has a dirty mind.”

*

A few days later, Kurt was in a foul mood. When his father told him the families of congress were expected at a benefit for Independence Day, it wasn’t as though he could say no.

Oh, but his attitude _definitely_ said no. The last thing he wanted to do was pretend he was okay when his boyfriend was missing.

Kidnapped.

Alone.

He protested by throwing a cheap suit into the carry bag for the overnight to DC and not bothering to cover up the damage to his hands from striking, striking, striking over and over and again. He wouldn’t cover up the tired shadows under his eyes. He would smile, but that was all. That was the only concession he would make as he counted the minutes until he could get back to the Tower. 

Back to training.

Waiting.

They had to find Blaine soon. They just HAD to. It’d been two-and-a-half weeks.

There hadn’t been a new photograph in ages.

Kurt hoped, with all his being, that his Blaine was okay.

Wherever he was.

*

It had been four days since Blaine made his escape attempt. Four long and lonely days. The sound of fireworks had peppered each of those nights, and had been nearly non-stop the night before. It was late afternoon when Hammer remembered his guest and came in, the bodyguard at the locked door. He plopped down the tray, already cut up fruit, some oatmeal, and a cheeseburger... as well as a plastic cup of lemonade. 

"Hello again, Baby Stark," Hammer said pleasantly. "Sorry about last night. Independence day celebrations and all. We were busy. Very busy. But, I brought you something!" He took out the morning paper with a flourish and set it beside the tray.

Blaine shifted himself up to a sitting position, his hands bandaged as he pulled the paper towards him. "What are you crowing about now?" he asked, worn out, before noticing the picture.

"Life goes on, munchkin. I thought you'd like a pretty picture of your boyfriend. Aww, isn't he adorable. Lookit him smiling for the press and everything! Isn't it nice to know he isn't bothered?"

The photograph was one of many taken at the Independence Day celebrations in D.C. The President, Cabinet, Senators and Congressman families were all in attendance. Under the caption "Ohio Congressman Burt Hummel and family," stood a photograph of Burt and Carole, along with Kurt. A sub caption stated that the other son was currently preparing for military service and was unavailable to attend.

Upon closer inspection however, at least by someone who knew them, the family looked less happy than they appeared. Carole looked tired, and the three of them shared a pinched look about the eyes. Kurt's smile was bright, and entirely fake. He looked slightly leaner, his jaw clenched.

It was his hands that had changed the most in the past few weeks, however. It was difficult to tell with the poor quality of a newspaper photograph, but the knuckles looked bruised. Small cuts and scabs littered them, and a white and red paper ring with a shining red and gold bow sat on his left hand, which was clenched tight.

"Isn't it nice that he's able to go on? So considerate, I'm sure he knows you wouldn't want him to worry about you!" Hammer clapped his hands joyfully and left the room, the bodyguard leaving a moment later and the door clicked as the locks slid into place.

Blaine sat back and pulled the paper onto his lap, his fingers gently brushing over the ring. He knew Kurt hadn't forgotten about him, the thought had never crossed Blaine's mind, but being faced with his picture caused a pained sob to leave his chest and a fierce, raw loneliness to wash over him. 

"I miss you..." he whispered, before his hand crumpled the page from grasping so tightly, and he shoved his other hand into his mouth, biting down on the heel of his palm and refusing to let Hammer or his guards hear him cry.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's mom makes Kurt take a break from training to eat, then goes and has a talk with Tony. Tony and Kurt come to an understanding.

Kurt had the noise cancelling headphones over his ears, and a line of guns to his side. He'd been cleared for the weapons before him, even had a licence for them for a few weeks, now, and since most of the team was out in a search grid that day, he didn't have anyone to practice fighting with.

So he shot. The sound of gunfire was almost constant.

Aim. Fire. Adjust. Aim. Fire. Switch weapons. Switch hands. Fire. Aim. Repeat.

Lea pressed the button to light the sign above Kurt's head to tell him to stop before walking up behind him in the training room. "Hello." 

Kurt set the gun down and pulled off the ear protection, turning as she entered. "Hello, Mrs. Anderson. Was there something you need?"

She shook her head, tightening her cardigan around herself, her face tired and drawn as she gave him a small smile. "No, I just... Blaine talks about you all the time, you know. It's Kurt this and Kurt that. Even before he really knew.... Come and have lunch with me. You should eat something, and I want to know you a little better."

Kurt pressed his lips together, glancing over at the target sheets. The groupings he had were still very good - but he wouldn't be satisfied until it looked like he'd only hit each targeted area with one shot, instead of a few. He looked down at the guns and rubbed his hands together. "I don't know..." He looked down at her, thinking. "I-" He cut himself off with a sigh, deciding to just stay up that much later, instead. 

"Okay," he said, taking off the headphones all the way and laying them beside the weapons, nimble fingers working to unload each of them quickly so they weren't left live. 

“Okay.” He put away the clips and shells, letting the weapons rest where they were, for now. 

"Okay," he said quietly to himself as he worked, convincing himself that it was.

She walked forward and rubbed his arm gently before leading him away, "Come on, I've made some pork adobo with rice. It's his favourite."

"Thank you," he replied.

"I know it's silly,” she replied with a soft frown, as they walked to the kitchen. "I just sort of hope that if I keep making it, he'll..." She trailed off with a heavy sigh before stepping through the kitchen doors and motioning for him to sit.

"It's not silly," Kurt replied, sitting instead of offering to help. He could tell she needed to do this mothering thing as much as he needed to learn to be something he hadn't let himself consider being before. It had been nearly a month, now - weeks without any word - and Kurt’s life was training. It had gotten to the point that he felt uncomfortable when he wasn’t in the range or on the floor. "It's not. When he comes home, it'll be ready for him."

She spooned some out onto a plate before handing it to him with a glass of water. She sat down and looked at him, surveying her son's boyfriend. "Do you know how Blaine talks about you?" She asked softly. "How he describes you?"

"Thank you," he said when she handed him the food. "Probably good things?" he asked. "I know he loves me," he said. "I love _him_ so much," he admitted quietly.

She nodded, "He didn't talk about your looks; although you are very pretty, and I know he likes you. No, the first thing he said was that you looked like you were lost, but kind, and you had a good heart. I like that,” she replied softly. "My Blaine's never been superficial, something I'm glad he didn't inherit from his father,” she added with a wry smile. "He won't be the playboy Tony Stark is, and I'm glad of that - because it means he knows what he has, when he’s with someone like you."

Red tinged Kurt's cheeks and ears as he looked down at his meal. "I didn't know he thought that," he said softly. "I mean, I was. I know he could tell I wasn't happy when we met, but I didn't.... Blaine's very perceptive when he wants to be.”

She nodded before her smile faded. "He always was the most caring little boy," she whispered. "The thought of what... what the world has done to him, I can't bear it."

"He's going to be found, and he's going to come home. And I can't promise you this won’t happen again, because I can't read the future, but I _can_ promise that I will do everything I can to make sure he stays safe once we've got him home. Everyone's out looking for him, all the police.... He'll be found. They'll find him. He'll come home. He will, and we can't give up on that. He's really strong, Mrs. Anderson. So strong, and giving, and caring; and I know that will help him _stay_ strong, and I know he knows we aren't giving up on finding him." Kurt's words were as much for himself as they were for her.

"Oh," She whispered covering her face with her hands. After a moment, she pulled her hands away and breathed in deeply. "I should be the one comforting you."

"We can take turns," he said, getting up from his chair and moving around the table to crouch beside her, hesitating a moment before placing a hand on her shoulder. "You've known Blaine so much longer than I have, but we both know he's got the biggest heart. For him to be so wonderful after everything he's already gone through? He'll get through this too. And we'll be there for him."

She nodded, sniffing softly, before taking a tissue and drying her eyes. "He will. My baby boy always bounces back."

"Just be glad it wasn't Cooper. He'd be using it as a master-class," Kurt tried to tease.

She smiled a little and shook her head. "I don't think he's been sleeping at all," she replied with a sad sigh.

Kurt thought for a moment. "You think I should go bother him for a bit?" he asked.

She looked at him. "I think you should finish that food and then sleep for a few hours. It's no use, if you spend _every_ hour of the day training."

"I'll sleep at night, there's only so many hours in the day before someone locks me in the bedroom," Kurt pointed out.

She nodded before making up a plate. "I'll take this down to Tony,” she replied. “Pepper’s been so busy, someone needs to make sure he eats. Thank you for talking to me."

"Any time, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt replied, getting up and going back to his seat to eat the meal. "It's very good," he added after a few bites.

She smiled and leaned in, kissing the top of his head. "It should be, it's my grandmother's recipe. Try to get some proper sleep, Kurt," she insisted, patting his shoulder before leaving the kitchen.

He nodded slightly to himself, eating the rest of the meal and rinsing the dishes, putting them in the washer before going back down to the firing range.  
*

Lea knocked on Tony's lab door before peering in, setting the plate on his worktable.

"Lea. Hi. Working," Tony said, before looking back to the mess of mechanicals and wires on his work table. "No, Dummy, not there. There. Just hold this still," he pointed to a piece, before picking up his soldering iron and getting back to work.

She nodded, sitting down and picking out a piece of pork, nibbling on it quietly as he worked. She hated this, feeling so useless whilst others trained. Did _something_. "Tony...Tony, we need to talk.”

"I can work and listen at the same time, even if Pepper says I can't, so. Yeah. Talk. I've got to get this ready."

She sighed. "I know I've said it before, and I know you disagreed with me because the more people that know who he is, the higher the risk of this happening again - but Tony. He's gone _now_ , and we've got no choice. I need him back. You have to tell people who he is. He needs a national campaign, someone must have seen him."

"Already one step ahead of you. Have a press conference tomorrow. I can't call one any earlier than that, or I'd do it this minute. Or can I? Fuck Fury - I'm done playing by the rules. Let go, Dummy. No, not that one... Shit. Go away. Go away don't touch anything, you're a menace. Shoo. Go be useful somewhere else," Tony waved his bot away and held the piece in place with his teeth as he went back to work.

“If this doesn't work what... what else can we do?"

"I don't know," Tony said, standing up and holding the item in place while the metal cooled. "I'm considering options that will probably get me arrested. But, if they get him back, it's worth it."

“We can worry about arrests when he's home and safe."

"Glad you agree. You can testify in my favor." Tony lifted the piece and inspected it, before grabbing another one and sliding them together. "How's Cooper holding up?"

"Not well. I told him he should stay here, but I think he wants to go back and stay with Ligaya." 

"It was hard enough letting _her_ go back with the guards. Aren't you worried they'll go after Cooper, too? It's not a secret they're brothers."

"Perhaps you could talk to her workplace and have her transferred for some business reason in New York,” she replied.

"That's... actually a really good idea. Jarvis! See if you can get Ligaya transferred to someplace here in New York. Rush it."

` _"I'll make the attempt, sir."_ `

Lea smiled. "I do come up with them from time to time. Make sure you ask her first, though.” 

"Of course you do. Ah-hah, there, done!" Tony lifted the thing he'd been working on, regarding it. 

It looked like a normal pistol. Which probably meant it really _really_ wasn't. He lifted it up, pointing it off at a wall of glass in the opposite direction from Lea (so not to scare her, he was thoughtful like that. Sometimes) and shot it, a repulsor blast like the ones from his glove leaving the barrel and punching through the glass. "Beautiful."

She sighed. "I don't care if it's ugly I just want it to help."

"It will. It's the perfect weapon for a non-violent marksman. I'll give this to Cooper, and make a set for Gelfling. He's really shaping up into a little soldier. I'll make one for Blaine when he gets back. And he's getting back, because we'll find them. The rest are combing the internet and going by foot to some possible places. It's hard because we don't know for sure _where_ to look, but they found Blaine's phone in South Dakota, and the photograph showed up shortly after, so he can't have gone far."

She sighed, pushing the plate towards him. "I'm not comfortable with you arming them all." Lea remarked with a frown.

He sighed, finally going over to where the food was, picking up a bit with dirty fingers and popping it in his mouth. He spoke around his chewing, somehow managing to do so without showing any of the food in his mouth. "Nobody was comfortable with me putting Jarvis in Kurt's car. Nobody was comfortable with me wanting to tag them. If I had done so, he'd be back by now. This is the next best thing. Let them be able to defend themselves."

"You said Fury could pick up pictures of people from their phones and cameras. How can there have been nothing?"

"YET. Nothing yet. Something's gotta happen."

She sighed softly, running a hand over her face. "Give me something to do,” she said, finally.

"What do you _want_ to do?" He asked, eating half the meal and going back to his desk to put together three more of the energy weapons. "Or you could help me make these, if you want. I trust your hands are steadier than Dummy's."

"Anything. I just... I want to do something more than just stick up flyers."

"Roll up your sleeves and get your hands dirty then, Lea. We'll get these made twice as fast, and then you can help Jarvis sort through the feeds.”

She nodded, climbing off the chair and walking over to him.

Tony set everything up like an assembly line, and was more patient with her, than he was with Dummy, as they worked.

*

“He wasn’t kidding - you do kick like a high-class show girl.”

Kurt turned, one hand reaching to catch the head-sized sandbag on its return swing. He’d had a few strung up at varying heights, but it definitely looked like they were all meant to be, well. Head height.

“So, does this mean you’re planning on going all the way with the Mini-Steve thing? I mean, you could definitely pull off one of those fighting elf guys.”

“Is this all a _joke_ to you?” Kurt scowled. “Your _SON_ -”

“YES.” Tony cut him off, staring him down, even though he was two inches shorter than the boy. “MY SON. So don’t go thinking I’m not taking this seriously. We are all worried, kid. We’re all doing our bits. Searching, going through files, training you and _with_ you.”

Kurt at least had the decency to look down at that.

“Me? I’m taking you down to my lab. C’mon.”

“I don’t think-”

“Good. Don’t think. I’ll do the thinking. The evil sandbags can wait for you to come back and kick them into oblivion for about half an hour. To my lab. Now.”

Kurt frowned, watching as Tony turned and started walking, not even looking back to see if he was being followed. He sighed and decided to see what the man wanted him for.

Anything to keep busy.

He entered the lab just a few feet behind Tony. He’d been there once before, but he’d been incensed and hadn’t taken the time to really look around. Equipment was everywhere, and a few robots were moving around the room. Suddenly Blaine’s obsession with robots made sense. One ‘bot that looked like just a long arm came up and tapped Kurt on the shoulder.

“Leave him alone, Dummy - he’s not the visiting kind.”

“Uhm.. Hi?” Kurt said, patting the robot. It whirred before zipping off, apparently content in having been acknowledged. “That was weird.”

“That’s Dummy - he’s always like that. He’s like a great big puppy - wants to be friends with everybody.”

“Listen, no disrespect meant-”

“Oh, please. Disrespect me!” Tony interrupted.

Kurt pressed his lips together and breathed in through his nose, reminding himself to stay calm. “Did you need to bring me down here?”

“Yup!” Suddenly, Tony turned around and threw two items at him. 

Quickly, Kurt caught them, one in each hand. Hours upon days upon weeks of training found his hands twisting the items into a comfortable grip even before he lifted them to see what he had caught.

“They look like... guns.”

“Shiny guns,” Tony said.

Which, technically, was true. They had a metallic blue and silver sheen. Kurt tested their weight in his hands and found them to comfortably fit. “They’re... nice?”

“They’re made of Awesome. Go ahead, try it!”

“You handed me guns, and you know I’m generally irritated by being in your presence. Now you’re telling me to try it?” Kurt pointed one at Tony, well... at about a foot above his head.

“Yep,” Tony clapped his hands and grinned. “Go ahead. Shoot at whatever you want. I’d prefer it if you didn’t shoot-”

Kurt turned slightly to the side and let off a shot from each gun. A sound like a cross between a Chitauri blaster and a thunderclap echoed briefly as two glass man-shaped targets at the other end of the room were hit, slamming into the wall behind them and shattering.

“Me,” Tony finished, grinning.

“Oh my God,” Kurt’s eyes widened as he looked at the weapons in his hands.

“See? Guns made of Awesome. Because I made them _extra_ awesome. I remembered Blaine said you weren’t violent, Gelfling. So, I gave you non-lethal violence! Well, I guess it could be lethal if the person was standing in front of a window, or at the top of the stairs, or in front of something sharp and spikey-”

“I... What?”

“Repulsor tech. It’s like a Hulk-Punch,” Tony nodded, proud of himself. “And they’re for you. Because, apparently, you aren’t _quite_ so non-violent anymore.”

“I keep taking the high road,” Kurt said slowly, placing the weapons down on a table. “And Blaine keeps getting hurt. If I learned how to fight earlier, maybe Blaine wouldn’t be... He’d be home and safe.”

“Blaine has experience with boxing, and you two were up against three highly trained men. Those aren’t odds for a pair of teenagers.”

“Well,” Kurt lifted his chin defiantly. “Now, I’m going to be a trained man.”

“A month doesn’t make you trained - this isn’t Karate Kid. This is real life, and this is dangerous.”

“I’m learning fast, and I’m starting to not care about what happens to the bad guys. All I want is to keep him safe. All I want is Blaine _home_.”

Tony and Kurt shared an understanding look. “Me too, Kid.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony outs his sons as being his -- Blaine.... -- Kurt and Ligaya have a 'nearly in law's' talk.

Tony stood behind the podium at a press conference. Alone. He looked the cameras in the lense, then spoke. "So, I know this conference was called just over a month ago, because I had some important information to give you all about the continuing new direction Stark Enterprises has gone in. Our goal is Clean Energy for EVERYBODY!" he held up a hand to quiet the crowd. " _Everybody_ , before the decade is out.

"However, I have something more important to say, and I want to make sure everybody hears this. News stations? I'm trusting you to show the footage of the next few minutes every hour until I can say things have changed. I want there to be ticker tape running on the bottom of every screen in the world."

Tony stepped back a second, grasping the podium tightly as he bowed his head. This was it. There would be no going back from this, but they’d tried the safe route for a month - with no result. His sons would be outed as being his sons, and their lives would be changed from this moment forward. However, Lea had confirmed this was the right decision to make, and both Cooper and Ligaya were supportive as well - even his son's boyfriend said it was about time they got more coverage than the average missing person.

"One of my sons was kidnapped, just feet from his boyfriend's car, as they were on their way home after Pride celebrations in Columbus Ohio - one month ago, today."

Everyone started talking at once, wanting to ask questions, but he held his hand up. "QUIET! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. Now. Listen. My son, Blaine Anderson, was kidnapped the night of June Sixteenth. This is one of his most recent pictures," one came up on the screen behind him of Blaine and Kurt just after Nationals. "By the way, his hair is naturally curly, just in case he doesn't have any gel on him. If you have seen him, if you even THINK you have seen my tiny little boy - and yes, he's little, I've got half an inch on him - Please. Call the local authorities, hell, Nine One One. Tell them. Help us find my son, help us get him _home_."

His pleading look changed to a glare as he looked straight into the main camera for the press conference. "And you. Whoever you are? You took my son. He had better be in amazing condition when we find him, and we will. Because you know what? Each of the Avengers cares about that boy - and we WILL get him back. Whether _you_ survive the process is questionable."

He glanced at everyone. "I'll just give you the information on the energy when my son is back. There, have incentive. Go nuts." He turned and walked out of the Stark Tower Press Room, going straight to the elevator, and locking it behind him as he ascended back to the living levels. He pulled at his tie as he exited the elevator, going straight for his liquor cabinet.

Lea looked away from the tv screen that had been showing the live footage of the conference. "Thank you,” she said. "That was the right thing to do."

"I hope so." He poured himself a drink then looked up. "You want one?"

She nodded. "Yes please," she replied, tucking her legs underneath herself as she curled into the corner of the couch.

Tony poured a drink for her as well, bringing it over before he took a sip from his own tumbler. "Well, it's done. Maybe it'll help. I hope it helps."

"It has to, at least now his picture will be everywhere. Maybe we should release more pictures, ones where his hair isn't gelled?" she replied anxiously.

"ARE there any pictures where his hair isn't gelled?" Tony asked, curious. "Because... I'm pretty sure there aren't?"

"There's some from before Dalton." She replied

"We could use those... he still looks pretty much the same," Tony said thoughtfully. "Can you have Jarvis scan them and get them to the- IDEA. Jarvis?!"

_` "Tell the media to show a photograph in the corner of the television screen, whether it's a commercial break or not, sir?"` _

"You're one step ahead of me?"

` _"It was the Captain's idea, Sir. Miss Potts has gone to shoo the press out of the conference room."_ `

"Oh, good. That's good. Do that."

Lea reached forward and squeezed his hand. "If you can survive being out there, so can he." 

"He's seventeen."

Her tired eyes looked at him steadily, daring him to carry on disagreeing with her. "He can do it."

He watched her a long moment before squeezing her hand back, downing the rest of his drink. "He'll do it."

*

“Please.”

Blaine clawed his fingers at the door. “Just... just talk to me, _please_!” he begged. He knew they were out there, the guards. They had to be. The food had to be shoved through the slot by someone, but they just wouldn’t speak. And so, Blaine spoke _for_ them. 

“When I was ten... Coop, he...” he began. He’d already regaled the silence with his first day at school, and the time his cousin dressed him up like a doll. When he was seven and he’d ended up with chewing gum in his hair. Something, _anything_ , to rid himself of the oppressive silence. Hammer had seemingly lost interest in him again, and the thought of being forgotten.... of dying in those four walls, never seeing another face, filled him with despair. 

He continued to speak, pulling out the tattered newspaper photo of Kurt, in Washington, and stared at it... the paper growing thin and delicate due to his tears.

Some part of him wanted Hammer to come back, if only to speak to another human being again. 

It had been weeks where the only sound had been his own voice.

_“Please.”_

*

Kurt was in the kitchen, wrapping a bag of peas with a towel and pressing it to his shoulder, late that night.

Ligaya walked in and winced a little, watching Kurt ."That does not look good," she commented, walking to the fridge.

"I've had worse," he said with a careful shrug. "I mis-timed a strike earlier and it's bothering me now. It'll be okay. What're you still doing up?" he asked, leaning back against the counter.

"It has been a bit of a rough night, I thought some hot chocolate would help. Would you like some?" 

"Sure. Thank you." He nodded, moving out of the way and sitting down. He closed his eyes a moment. "How're you and Cooper holding up?" he asked. "I haven't really seen much of... people," he explained. Outside of the occasional co-training, he hadn’t seen Cooper at all.

“Cooper... he does not do well with... we are _okay_ ,” she replied, watching him. "Maybe you should have Doctor Banner look at you?"

He shook his head. "No. It's not bad enough to bother him. I've had worse from dumpster dives, it'll be fine in the morning." He sighed. "Ligaya... It's been...." Kurt's voice fell to a whisper directed at the table. His hand clutched at the bag he held to his shoulder.

She nodded, and walked over. "A month. I know," she said, walking over and threading her fingers in his hair before leaning down and pressing a kiss on the crown of his head. "But you saw what his parents did, his picture is all over the news now. It will be impossible for them to keep him much longer."

He smiled ruefully. "I want to lock him up and never let him go anywhere again. Get a barge and live on the lake. I don't know... handcuff myself to him, maybe." He let out a sigh. "I should email our friends, one of them could still have a copy of the prom picture. It's the most current un-gelled one, I think."

She smiled. "I have seen that picture, Cooper thought it was hilarious. I thought it was rather cute, myself."

Kurt nodded. "We might have been a little... compromised.”

She chuckled softly. "I wish I had gotten to meet him before he was taken. I suppose all that means, is we will have to spend time together when he has been found.

"I have a feeling that, if Mister Stark has his way, none of us will be leaving the Tower any time soon. So, I'm sure there will be plenty of time."

"Probably," she replied. "You know he got me transferred here, it took him less than a day. I do not mind because at least it helps Cooper, but he really _is_ on a power trip,” she murmured.

"From what I can tell, that's his default setting," he commented, lifting the bag and testing his shoulder, rotating it once before wincing slightly and putting the bag back on.

She frowned. "I still think you should talk to Bruce. If nothing else, you will not train very well if you are injured."

"I'll talk to him if it's still bothering me in the morning," he relented.

Ligaya nodded. "Okay,” she replied, walking over and picking up a mug of hot chocolate before setting it in front of him. "There you go."

"Thank you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a time to hope... and a time to retreat.

Kurt reloaded his firearm once again. It was a replica of the real thing, loaded with paint pellets to test his reaction time in a more realistic environment. He reminded himself the figure in the padded armor wasn't a friend right now, it was his foe, and his target. He dodged and wove through the training area, throwing himself against the wall and taking a moment longer than he needed to breathe and aim. Fire. Hit just off center, when his inanimate target practice was almost as good as people with far more experience. He winced slightly, angry with himself, and ducked at barely the last second before he got his head back in the game. Stalking. Attacking. Defending. Hand to hand coupled with firearms, his sai remaining handles clipped to his belt for use if needed.

Clint put up his hand before pulling off his helmet, the rest of his body still clad in full padding. He walked over to his nephew. "Kurt, you need to focus."

"I _am_ focused," he protested, shoving the guns into their holsters.

"I know it's harder to do it with a moving target, but you _will_ get there. You're just leaving yourself open too often. You need to be able to aim and defend yourself offensively."

"My aim is almost perfect on the range. It doesn't matter if it isn't right now, the weapon Stark made me doesn't need precision." Kurt looked away, just _knowing_ what his uncle was going to say next about lost and stolen weapons. Still. "I'm better than I should be, and you didn't get me this time, isn't that enough?"

"No Kurt, not if you're going out in the field. As much as it may seem counter-intuitive, you have to stop worrying about _Blaine_ here. You need to focus. It won't be like a training simulation, it'll be the real thing, and you'll be pumped full of adrenaline. There'll be real bullets, and you could really get hurt. I'm not taking you if you're still like this."

"Okay. You're right. I'm being stupid. Is there a way to up my adrenaline in the simulation?" he asked his uncle, wiping his forearm across his forehead.

"No we're not upping your adrenaline, there's no point until you're better without it," he replied, pulling his helmet back on.

"Then I'll get _better_." Kurt slipped his own back on and nodded. "We're starting when Jarvis calls time, again?" 

"You _are_ improving though, Kurt. I'm impressed," Clint replied, giving him a nod.

"Thanks. But it won't be good enough until I'm _better_ than good enough." He nodded back and slipped away. At least he was good at the disappearing part.

*

“He's getting there, but I don't know if there's enough time,” Natasha commented, watching Kurt and Clint train. 

Steve watched as the two moved around the vast space. It was set up maze like, some small buildings, and construction scaffolding scattered throughout. He frowned as he watched Kurt scaling one scaffold and nodded. "He's not as nimble as he should be. I've _seen_ him do better. Something's missing."

"Maybe his mind is somewhere else,” she replied with a frown. "He just seems stiff."

"He's worried about Blaine," Steve replied. "It's hobbling him."

"He needs something to loosen him up, to keep him flexible."

"Music," Steve realised. "That's what is missing. He's been avoiding music since the incident, it's been seven weeks. Doesn't he practically live and breathe it?" he asked Natasha, knowing that, because of Clint, she'd known the boy much longer than he did.

She nodded. "You're right. Jarvis?"

 _`"Yes?"`_ Came the cut glass reply.

"Could you play, _’Anything you can do’_ , down into the training room?"

_` "Certainly."` _

Moments later, the music began in the training room. Clint glanced up to where he knew the observation room was hidden and nodded. Why hadn't he thought of that?

It began, and Kurt didn't sing at first, but then Clint broke in, singing the lower part... and it was like a flood broke loose.

"That's the key," Steve said, watching with satisfaction as Kurt's stilted movements became looser and more confident. Soon he was swinging through the arena just as agilely as his uncle, confidence sharpening his aim and defense as they sang about besting each other.

"He's learning."

Natasha smiled. "Once you know your way around one of them, you know them all," she replied, amused.

"Excuse me?"

She flashed him a smile. "Don't worry about it,” she said as she walked away from the observation window.

"Jarvis?"

_` "Yes, Captain?"` _

"Can you get Kurt's playlist off his telephone and play it on repeat until Clint tells you to stop?"

_` "Of course."` _

Steve nodded to himself, watching as the boy took a particularly tricky leap, flipping away from Clint's attack with time to spare before disappearing once more from the other man’s line of sight. He caught his teammate's smirk.

Yes. Kurt was a quick study.

"You'll do," he said to the empty observation room before leaving them to it. Kurt may not be up to advanced combat standards for SHIELD just yet - but Steve was confident that Kurt would be able to manage more subversive missions without getting himself in the way, or killed.

*

He always found the cartoons where a person cut a piece of cake and then took the rest of it, leaving the piece behind, to be a bit far fetched and ridiculous.

Why not just take the whole thing?

Kurt Hummel had a cheesecake problem. As in, if he was stressed, he would eat one by himself.

However. He was a guest. So, he did something he said he would never do. He cut a piece, and took the rest, of a good old fashioned New York Cheesecake. He sat down at the kitchen table with a fork and began to eat.

Cooper peered over his shoulder. “Huh. I'd have just grabbed the whole thing."

"So take the last piece and we can say I'm sharing."

"Yeah, I don't think it works that way," he replied, taking it off the side and setting it on the table before searching for a fork.

Kurt sighed, taking another bite of his cheesecake, stabbing at the dessert with the tines of his fork.

Cooper sighed. "I keep thinking..." he began before trailing off.

"Hence, cheesecake," Kurt replied.

"No, I keep thinking... Blaine knows I love him, right?" he asked watching him. The overly confident actor suddenly looked vulnerable. “I know I've said how proud I am of him, but I feel like I never said it enough, and I... I hope he knows."

Kurt's chewing slowed. "He knows," he said, before finishing up and swallowing. "I'm sure he knows, Cooper. I mean, you took us to New Orleans for a long weekend. You guys had a rough spot for... well, a while. But you two made up, and I know you've been in contact again. I'm sure he knows," he said with all sincerity.

He nodded. "Hope so,” he replied with a weak smile, before sighing and poking his cheesecake. "Actually, do you want all of it?" he asked, pushing the plate over. "I don't think I can face it right now."

"Sure." He took it, watching Cooper a moment. "He loves you too, you know," he told him.

"Oh, I know, the little squirt can't hide anything," he replied with a chuckle.

"His heart on his sleeve... even before his head catches up," Kurt agreed. He poked another piece into his mouth. "He'll come home," he said softly, as reassurance to the both of them.

"Oh, I know, " he replied. "He's resilient like that. Did he ever tell you about school? His old one, before Dalton?" 

"A little," Kurt nodded. "Enough."

Cooper nodded. "That was.... He was in the hospital, and... for a time, we didn't know if he'd make it - or if he did, whether he'd be alright, mentally, you know? He took blows to the head and..." Cooper breathed out slowly, before smiling a little. "He was amazing. He fought every step of the way, and he... he made it. He did it once, he can do it again."

Kurt paled, looking away as he controlled his breathing. "He's already been through _so much_ ," he said, unintentionally echoing Lea. "Why didn't he _run_?" he asked, looking up.

"Would _you_ have run?" he asked, watching him.

Kurt thought back to the situation. How he'd been trying to keep the attacker's attention in order to let Blaine run. He'd known, even then, that Blaine was who they were after. That it wasn't a bashing. Should their roles have been reversed...?

"No," he finally admitted. "No, even if he was yelling at me to run, I wouldn't have been able to leave him to... what was happening."

"Then don't be so hard on him,” Cooper said softly.

"I know. I just... I really wish he could have been selfish. Just once." Kurt stabbed another large piece of cheesecake into his mouth, only half the thing left. Definitely a stress-eater. Then again, with how hard he was working his body - even the calories of the occasional cheese cake wasn’t enough to keep him from losing weight.

"He doesn't really do that." Cooper shrugged. "It's weird. You'd think he would, by now, I dunno - be jaded or something. I wouldn't blame him."

"I'd thank him for it, to be honest," Kurt said. "On the other hand," he nearly smiled, the edges of his lips turning up slightly, "he wouldn't be _Blaine_."

“True,” he replied with a laugh, before standing up and squeezing Kurt's shoulder. "I'm gonna head up to bed. Your uncle Clint worked me over something awful, today," Cooper said as he stretched.

Kurt nodded. "Cooper?"

"Yeah Kurt?" he asked looking back at him

"Thanks."

He smiled softly. "You helped me out with the ring, don't worry about it," he replied before leaving the room.

Kurt sighed, turning to his cheesecake after Cooper left. _Be okay_ , he silently pleaded to Blaine as he continued to eat.

***

As night fell outside his sealed, barred windows, Blaine etched another line into the makeshift calendar he’d scrawled into the desk with his nail. There wasn’t much point really. He’d started it when he’d already lost any track of what day it was, but it made him feel better... like he had a little control.

After a second (even less successful) escape attempt, his ankle was now permanently chained to the radiator. The skin around his ankle was now crusted and scarred, and starting to look infected. He’d given up speaking, instead escaping into his own head; talking to Kurt, and Cooper, and his mom. Imagining himself safe and warm.

It was so easy to not care anymore, and lose himself in that fantasy. To sleep and dream away of being back in Ohio and walking with Kurt into the Lima bean; or bugging his mom to make some adobo, the smell filling the house. In his head they were real, they wanted him back.

He had never gone outside, never gone to Pride blind and unaware.

He’d never stepped out into those dark unforgiving streets that took him away, that stole everything away from him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, being confronted by the unexpected is a good thing.

It was hard enough to pull himself away from training. The only thing he could focus on was the fact that Blaine was still missing. Clint and Steve had all but dragged him out of the training rooms, and Natasha told him in no uncertain tones that they were having a movie night, and he was required to attend.

Tony told Cooper and Kurt that they were to choose the film, and it better damn well be Disney.

Kurt and Cooper shared a long glance, words unspoken as they both knew which movie they had to pick. 

Cooper knew Kurt did not like Bambi. That he’d watch it if he had to, but he remembered the teen telling him that it made him think of things he didn’t like to. About gunshots, and dead mothers. They empathized with each other - that simple fact in the film, even if it was hunters and animals - lay a little too close to home for the two young men.

But.

They could pretend that Blaine was there with them. Home. Safe.

“Bambi,” they agreed aloud, and in unison. Both shrugged when Tony gave them a weird look.

Kurt made sure there were several large tubs of popcorn, trail mix, and chips - setting things up like one of his nights with his girls. Momentarily he felt guilty about rarely texting them back, but he knew they'd understand he was busy. The world knew about Blaine's being missing by now, it was enough. 

Steve came into the room, holding the bowl of popcorn Tony had thrust into his hand. "I remember this, it came out back in my own time. People still watch it?" 

"It's considered a classic," Kurt said, dryly.

"It IS a classic," Tony said. "It's Disney all over. Missing and or dead parent, child growing up and coming into its own. Why'd you boys pick it, Gelfling?"

"It's one of Blaine's favourites," he said, grabbing his own bucket and sitting on the floor.

"Oh," Steve said quietly, before he was pulled down into a seat by Natasha. Ligaya made her way through the room, before settling beside Cooper, who cuddled her close and planted a kiss on her temple.

"Jarvis? Lights!" Tony said, plopping into a chair, and not making any more jokes, for a change, picking up on the tone in the room.

Or perhaps learning this was one of his son's favourite films had done it. He felt guilty for not having already known this, and compulsively rubbed at the skin around his reactor as the opening music for the movie started.

Lea sat down beside Kurt. Both Burt and Carol were in DC so she’d decided to settle beside him in their stead. She squeezed his arm gently and watched the screen. He gave her a thankful smile, leaning his head down against hers briefly in acknowledgement before returning his attention to the screen. He was determined to keep himself from reacting when The Scene happened.

Bambi was slipping around on the ice with his friends when the movie paused without anyone doing anything to it.

_` "Sir."` _

"What is it, Jarvis?"

_` "You have a telephone call from a Portland Area phone number."` _

"We're having family time."

 _`"I'm afraid my security code is about to be overridden, Sir,"`_ Jarvis said.

Lea looked up. "Tony, It might be important,” she told him, saying what she knew was on the back of many other people's minds. It was foolish, but every phone call since Blaine had disappeared always made her wonder if this was the one.

"Don't make me test those shiny new pistols you gave me on you, Stark," Kurt said, frowning.

"Let it through," he said. Really, he wanted to hear it as much as the others.

He was a little afraid that it was a coroner though.

_"Mister Stark, and everyone who is probably nearby, Blaine's in Portland."_

Tony's face went WHITE at the unexpected voice.

Clint jumped up. "PHIL?!"

Lea took in a sharp breath. "Where? Tony ask him how he knows. Have they found him?" she demanded as Cooper paled, staring in shock. It was the first news they'd had since the only photograph they received right after Blaine disappeared two months ago.

"Agent? Phil! You... But you're dead."

 _"Again? That's irritating,"_ Phil Coulson's voice came back. _"I was in recovery and went out to test myself, when I found his wallet in an alleyway. It looked like it was there for a pretty long while, but I spent the day snooping, anyway. The place is crawling with mooks and one giant iron-man knock off, or I'd have just grabbed him on my own. I'm not quite up to snuff yet."_

"Up to snuff, meaning better than the rest of us," Clint commented.

"Oh God, we know where he is. We have to go, we have to go right now." Lea insisted standing up. "What're you all waiting for?

 _"No. First you sleep, if you leave now, by the time you get here you'll be useless - did you miss the part where I told you the place was crawling with hostile combatants? You need to be well rested, and work as a team - who's available?"_ Phil took control of the situation in a very... Phil sort of way.

"All the Avengers, minus Thor who’s in Asgard at the moment and plus two young men trained enough to make their way covertly while the rest of us run interference," Tony glanced at Cooper and then Kurt, who were both now standing as well.

"We can sleep on the jet," Kurt suggested.

"The cramps will slow you down, Kiddo," Clint told him. "Phil's right."

"Is anyone else here boggling that he’s alive and not lying under that headstone?" Tony asked.

Lea stared at Tony before shaking her head. "I can't concentrate on that right now." 

“Everyone sleep. I suggest we head out at 0700 for the airstrip. Make sure your gear is cleaned and packed and ready to go, before you bed down for the night," Steve ordered.

_"I'll meet you at the airport. I'll send information for you to look at on the flight over before I go to bed, and I suggest you all listen to the good Captain and go to sleep, kids."_

"Yes, Dad," Tony said, getting a hold of himself.

Kurt silently turned off the film. He and Cooper shared a look filled with relief. "Goodnight," he said quietly to the room, going to Blaine's room and shutting the door quietly. He opened it again a second later. "Don't tell my Dad until after it's over," he asked, before shutting himself in once more.

"We're getting him back," Cooper said, grinning and laughing with delight. He hugged Ligaya close and spun her around before he looked at his mom. "We're getting Blainey back, Mama Lea. He's coming _home_."

Lea nodded shakily. "I'm getting my baby back," she whispered before heading upstairs to pack.

 _`"Connection terminated,"`_ Jarvis said. _`"Is there anything else you require?"`_

"Let Pepper know we're making a mass exodus early tomorrow - it's up to her if she wants to come. I need to go make some tweaks down in the lab if anyone needs me,"Tony said, exiting immediately.

Ligaya rubbed Cooper's back. "Come on, you need sleep if we are going tomorrow,” she told him, pulling Cooper along as the room dispersed, the film left forgotten. He went with his fiancee', quickly making sure the pistol his father had made him was charged; packing it with a bare-bones bag, and letting her bring him to bed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We looked over your information on the flight. It was a long flight," Tony said. "Am I going to get yelled at if I level the place once we have my son?"

Phil Coulson was already on the airstrip as the Quinjet landed. He reached the foot of the steps that folded down out of it just as the base hit the tarmac.

Inside, it took a few minutes to shut the jet down, so Clint and Natasha weren't the first to exit the plane, much as they wanted to be. Steve climbed out before coming to a stop on the steps. "Agent Coulson?" he asked, surprised, before making his way down to him with relief in his eyes.

"Captain," Phil nodded his head, keeping his inner fanboy in check. "Glad to have you with us."

Tony jogged down the steps and crossed his arms to glare at Phil, before his face broke into a wide grin. "It's good to see you, Agent! You do that again, I will hunt you down, resurrect you, and then feed you to something disgusting I haven't invented yet."

Phil looked mildly amused. "You do that."

"You look better than I imagine a revived man would," Bruce Banner commented as he walked down, followed by Kurt and Cooper. "Although I should worry that it's starting to become a habit."

"In my defense, I really did think I was dying when I told Fury that you all needed a martyr to bring you together," Phil said calmly.

Kurt stood beside Cooper, the two of them watching the man. Cooper looked relieved to see him alive, but his thoughts were more on his brother than anything else at the moment. Kurt just wanted to know when they'd get moving. "Not that I don't appreciate reunions and all, and congratulations on the not being dead thing, but can we get Blaine back at some point? I suggest now."

Clint came down and patted his nephew's shoulder before he walked up to Phil. He swung a fist at him, and Phil dodged at the last possible moment. Clint cracked a wide grin and hugged him tightly in greeting.

"Now _would_ be good," Natasha agreed, giving Phil a small smile and a nod as she stopped beside Cooper and Kurt with Ligaya and Lea. Clint reached back and banged the button to shut the steps and door.

Phil nodded. "I have a vehicle, we can brief on the way over. I'll drive. We’ll drop the ladies off at the place I’m staying on our way.” He gave Lea and Ligaya a nod and personable smile.

"We looked over your information on the flight. It was a long flight," Tony said. "Am I going to get yelled at if I level the place once we have my son?"

"Probably," Phil said, turning and walking toward the large van parked nearby.

Kurt adjusted the fit of the gear he'd been given. Both he and Cooper were wearing clothing Pepper had managed to talk SHIELD out of, bullet proof armour under clothing easy to move in. WIth the SHIELD insignia still on the shoulders, they looked like a pair of new Junior Agents.

Steve led the way toward the van. “The poor boy's been there long enough, let's not leave him there any longer than we need to." 

Everyone piled into the vehicle, the two youngest in the group checking and re-checking the charge on the weapons Tony had made them, as though the charge would run out if they didn't keep a close eye on it.

 _Soon_ , Kurt promised, wishing he could tell Blaine how close he was. He was so worried for him, but he remembered the advice he was given and pushed it all back into his hindbrain while he listened to the talk of strategy, and what to expect. He listened as he and Cooper were informed that Phil would be working with them to find Blaine, extraction to be determined in the moment it happened. He remembered that it was his and Cooper's job to be sneaky, and stay out of the way while taking down anyone _in_ their way, and avoid being seen at it, while the others hit the place hard and fast, in the hopes that the mecha Phil had seen was manned, and would be caught off guard.

They parked a few streets away, the map laid out and the plan worked through . Focusing on a multiple strike attack, a few working from the bottom up and vice versa, searching each room until they found him. Hoping not to miss him with the help of Tony's sensors.

It was time.

*

This was nothing like training, but everything he had trained for. Kurt felt his heartbeat in his ears, the sound system of the building overridden by Tony and playing something harsh and loud, something (Kurt suspected) that was meant to let Blaine know they were here. 

They found him. 

They were coming.

*

Suddenly, in the room Blaine had haunted for the past two months, the speaker began blaring music. Hardcore, can't hear yourself think, music.

 _What?_ Blaine thought as Aerosmith broke through his stupor. He covered his ears instinctively. It was the most noise he'd heard in so very long, and it was deafening. Blaine's head snapped up in confusion and he moved as close to the door as the chain would allow.

The sound of gunfire followed shortly after, along with that of science-fiction sounding blasters, and that of explosions. A loud roar reached his ears from outside and the building shuddered from the chaos.

"D...dad?" he croaked out, his throat sore from disuse. "Dad!" he cried, leaning forward and slamming his hand against the metal door just barely in reach.

Lightning split the sky and thunder, almost as deafening as the music, added to the clamor.

The minutes passed, slow and torturous. Then, the door clicked, slowly opening. First through was the shining barrel of a gun, followed by a familiar (if leaner, and dustier, and with blood trickling at the hairline) face.

_Kurt._

Blaine startled and stepped back, watching him wild eyed. He stared at him as he tried to process if he was really seeing him.

It looked like Kurt, and yet....

Kurt's jaw was set, his gaze icy as he glanced around the room. He warmed when he saw Blaine, downright _brightened_ "Blaine!" He tapped at his ear, "I have him, Level three, Seventh room on the north side," he said, his tone similar to the one he used when telling someone that no, they will _not_ wear that pair of shoes with those slacks.

Then he moved forward, cautious. "It's okay. We found you," he told Blaine, trying not to frighten him, even though all he wanted to do was crash into him and kiss him into oblivion right then as he shut the door with them inside. 

Unlocked.

"Ku...Kurt?" he whispered hoarsely, trembling, his hand covering his mouth.

He took another step forward, reaching out with his free hand, tugging Blaine into an embrace. "I've got you," He told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before pressing his own forehead there, looking him in the eye. "Shhh, I'm here."

Blaine broke down, his face buried in Kurt's neck as he sobbed, his hands clinging to him helplessly.

"I've got you. I love you so much," Kurt told him, murmuring into his hair as he wept, his own eyes dry. He shifted his stance so he could continue holding him, even as he heard the soft click of the door handle being turned.

As the door opened, Kurt turned them so he was between Blaine and the door, still holding him with one arm and angling his body across him, weapon at the ready. A large man stepped through. The man hadn't time to raise his own weapon, or speak a word in surprise, as the muscle in Kurt's jaw tightened and, without a blink, Kurt squeezed the trigger. A blue force exited the pistol with an echoing sound, and the man slammed into the wall, his head knocking it harshly before he slumped to the ground. 

All this happened over the course of a few seconds.

Blaine flinched at the noise, looking away from the blue flash. He hunched his shoulders and dropped out of Kurt's embrace watching the door in fear as his hands scrambled at the metal cuff around his ankle.

Kurt pulled a handle from where it was clipped to his belt, flicking the switch so the prongs unfolded themselves, and handed it to Blaine. "See if you can break the lock, your dad has it sharpened ridiculously near the tip, so be careful."

Blaine took the sai in his shaking hands before nodding as he stabbed at the lock, trying to jimmy it open, panic tightening in his chest

"Breathe," Kurt told him. "Try working it through the link." He touched his ear again, "I've got him, he's shackled. We're trying to break the lock. Orders?" A pause. "ETA?" Another pause. "Okay, but once they're here, we have to get out - you guys can finish up without us." He nodded to something that was said and dropped his hand, still keeping his gun trained on the door. "How's it coming?" He asked Blaine.

He shook his head rapidly, his vision blurring with tears as he fought with the lock, his hands slipping on the handle before trying again, not wanting to lose his chance at escape or have Kurt be caught.

Kurt glanced down, his head jerking up as the door opened again, his pistol raising. He relaxed when it was Phil who emerged, Cooper close behind.

"Blainey!" he said, rushing forward and pulling out the tiny laser cutter his father had given him on the flight over. "Here, Let me get that. God, it's good to see you, Squirt."

Phil stood at the door, keeping watch and nodded to Kurt, who moved to hold Blaine once more, calming him as Cooper worked through the links. It was moments before he was free, the two young men hugging Blaine between them, the sai falling to the floor with a dull thud.

Blaine leaned against them letting Cooper pull him to his feet as Kurt turned his sai to a handle again, clipping it to his belt. He looked at Kurt as they started pulling him through the corridors of the base.

Cooper mostly supported his brother, Kurt keeping one hand on Blaine at all times. Both young men had weapons ready, and Phil brought up the rear as Kurt glanced around each corner before they continued on.

By that point, the fighting was concentrated at one end of the building, and so they left through the other, soon reaching the large van Phil had hidden just off the property, safely out of the way.

Blaine climbed in, hiding in the corner of the van as he watched them all, the adrenaline draining from him. He slumped, exhausted and quiet, listening to the gunshots behind him and knowing the others were in there. 

Wanting them to get out.

"Finish up, guys, we’re free," Phil said into his earpiece, turning on the van.

Kurt kept a touch of attention on what was going around him but, like Cooper, the bulk of his attention was now on Blaine. The two holstered their weapons, and while Cooper reached out to grasp Blaine's hand, Kurt pulled him tightly against himself, hands running across his shoulders, down his arms, across the back of his neck, reassuring himself that this wasn't wishful thinking.

They found him. 

_He_ found him. 

"Blaine," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple, holding him close and safe.

Blaine curled into Kurt, the normally exuberant boy oddly quiet. He breathed Kurt in, feeling the strength of the arms around him and his slightly broader chest. His fingers tugged a little and curled into the fabric of Kurt’s top. He decided that if he was dreaming he didn't want to lose it. Blaine tightened his hold on Cooper's hand as the sounds behind them died down. He hoped he'd see his mom soon, and Tony. He especially wanted to bury his face in one of his dad's ridiculous eighties rock t-shirts.

The sound of battle died down, soon followed by the sound of sirens. The back of the van opened, and Kurt's gun was raised as the spear of light came in, it only lowered when he recognised the figure climbing into the vehicle. Tony tossed the suitcase of armor to the side, climbing in, and Kurt let Blaine go as the older man tugged his son tightly into his arms. "Ollie Ollie Oxen Free," Tony said, clutching his son close with trembling arms.

"Dad," Blaine whispered, holding on tight, his arms wrapped around his shoulders, his knuckles white as he gripped at him, not wanting to let go.

Kurt moved away, letting the family have their time. He conversed quietly with Phil as they waited for the others to straggle in.

"Gotcha, kiddo," Tony said, gripping his son just as tightly. When Cooper reached to join in, Tony pulled them both tight and close. "My boys, _my brave boys_."

Blaine shifted and tucked his head under Tony's chin, taking a ragged breath to try and calm himself down as the relief of being safe overwhelmed him. He pulled at his dirty sleeve and wiped the tear trails off his cheeks.

Steve pulled a handkerchief from somewhere as he, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha, joined them in the van, and pressed it into Blaine's hand. Thor squeezed in, shutting the door as the van started up, and Phil began driving them to the safest place in the area he knew. "Your mom's here, you'll see her in a few minutes."

He nodded, smiling in thanks at Steve, watching him quietly before wiping his face and staying hunched in Tony's hold.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's in trouble with the man whose house he took everyone to after the rescue. Blaine has family time...and Kurt. Tony does Dad Stuff. Klaine are adorable.

The orchestral meeting had been cancelled, so he had come home early to surprise Phil. He opened the door before coming to a sudden stop, staring at the people within, his hand on the key in the lock as he looked around at the bruised, battered, and bleeding collection of people. The mass of bandages and tissues littering the room. "Jesus Christ! What's happened?" he exclaimed.

Phil glanced up from where he was placing a butterfly stitch at Kurt's hairline. Others were strewn around the room, the Stark 'family' huddled together on the sofa in the corner, Lea holding onto Blaine tightly. Natasha was bandaging Clint's shoulder, and Steve was relatively unscathed and in the open kitchen making pancakes for everyone.

Phil glanced up at his boyfriend calmly, then went back to cleaning the cut, before putting on the butterfly stitch and a bandaid over that. "You did say you wanted to meet my co-workers, Andy," he quipped.

"Oooh! Is this the Cellist?!" Clint piped up from his spot, ducking the slap Natasha aimed at his head.

"I thought you were a business account..." he trailed off as Thor appeared from the bathroom. "Fuck," he whispered before stepping back and shaking his head, his face pale as he stepped in once more and noticed the family in the corner as he shut the door. "That's the boy from.... Phil. Why is Tony Stark is in our livingroom?"

"He's having some family time," Phil said, patting Kurt on the shoulder and turning the boy loose.

"Son of Coul! Is this your beloved Minstrel?" Thor boomed as he walked over and reached to shake Andy’s hand. "Well met!"

Andy put his hand into Thor's huge one, his eyes flicked up the massive bulk of the man before realisation dawned and he looked back at Coulson. "You work with the _Avengers_?"

"It takes someone like Phil to keep us accountable," Clint said, darting out of Natasha's way, though she didn't reach to smack him this time. She simply shook her head.

"The Son of Coul is a great Midgardian Warrior!" Thor told him proudly. "We are pleased to find his death was contrived." He nodded at the man, grinning before moving to try and talk Steve out of a few of the pancakes before they were finished.

"I... Yes. I do. More or less," Phil answered, standing and going over to him, putting a hand on Andy's arm. "I'm sorry. I honestly thought we'd have everyone fixed up and gone before you came home."

Andy stared at him. "I'm not bothered by the fact that they're here, Phil; more the fact that you hid this from... Oh God, you weren’t impaled at some Renaissance Faire, you were impaled when that whole.... Were you in _New York_?!"

"I can truthfully say I was not in New York," Phil answered.

"He was Ki.. Injured," Bruce said, "in relation to the battle, however, yes." He finished stitching up a slice in Clint's leg and placed a dressing over it.

"Don't get cryptic on me right now. I hate it when you do that," Andy replied before shaking his head. "We'll talk about this later,” he told Phil, walking off to the kitchen to get refreshments for their guests.

Steve was still in his Captain America duds, his cowl off and draped against his back as he flipped the pancakes, slapping the back of Thor's hand with the spatula as he tried, yet again, to steal one.

Andy closed his eyes a moment, steeling himself, and set about being hospitable.

*

Lea had all but pulled Blaine into her lap, Ligaya sitting in Cooper's while he had a hand resting on Blaine's shoulder. Tony hovered over the lot of them - unused to this sort of... togetherness. He grasped Blaine's hand tightly in his own, however, and muttered things about tracking chips, just to keep himself on this side of sane.

Blaine let his mom run her fingers through his curly hair as he glanced over at his dad. "How long?" he asked finally his voice a little rough.

"Two months. Exactly. If you hadn't lost your wallet-" Tony took a deep breath.

Cooper tightened his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Thank God you lost the wallet," he said.

"My... I threw it," he replied, before sitting up straight. “I managed to escape once..." he trailed off motioning to his now bandaged leg. "They caught me, but I managed to throw that out, first. I didn't know if anyone would find it."

"You can thank Phil for that," Tony said. "He found it yesterday afternoon. We came as soon as we could.”

"I tried to fight, I just... there were too many of them. Wait did... did you catch him? Hammer. Did you find him?"

"We got him. He's in custody now. He's not gonna get out, this time," Tony said firmly. "As for the fighting? I don't care how much you love your young man, if this happens again and he tells you to run, you damn well _run_."

"You wouldn't have run," he murmured softly.

"You're not me," Tony told him.

"I'm not a little boy," he replied, before his mother tightened her hold on him. 

"Listen to him. You _run_ ," she whispered, her voice cracking. Blaine grimaced at hearing her voice so pained and sighed, leaning into her.

A figure hovered on the edge of their little clique, and Tony looked up. "Now. Since your father isn't here, I'm going to make Dad noises at you, too. You kick their asses just enough to knock 'em down, and you run right after him."

Kurt scoffed, kneeling down beside Blaine and tucking his hand into his. He pulled it to his lips, planting a kiss on Blaine's palm. "I'm just gonna hold your hand while you have your family time, okay?" he said softly.

"You're my family, too, Kurt," he whispered, straightening up and wrapping his arms around him. "You kept me going in there."

Kurt slipped an arm around him. "How's that?" he asked, closing his eyes and breathing him in, alive and _safe_.

"Good," he replied before slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out the crumpled and worn newspaper clipping, showing him the picture of him with Burt and Carol in DC.

Kurt glanced at the photograph. He looked at Blaine, not caring they were having a 'moment' with everyone else there. Tony clapped a hand on either boy's shoulder before he sat down beside Lea.

"I didn't want to go," Kurt told him. "But, now I'm glad I did."

He nodded. "You looked so tired but it... it was good to know you were safe with your dad," Blaine whispered.

"On the weekends, just like when we're home. I-"

"We were training so we could come when you were found," Cooper broke in. "Kurt's better at the flippy stuff, but we learned how to fight dirty, like Dad."

"You learned how to fight?" he asked them, surprised.

"We did," Cooper replied, nodding. "And you're gonna, too."

"It would be good to learn more hand to hand, Blaine," Kurt said, as though _admitting_ it were something he really did not want to do. "We're neither of us up to SHIELD standards yet, but I'm working at it."

"You don't even _like_ fighting," he replied, watching his boyfriend. "You prefer words."

"I learned the hard way that words aren't always a viable weapon."

Blaine frowned softly. "Well, hopefully this won't happen again."

Kurt glanced up at Tony. "I get to keep my new toys?"

"Yup." He glanced at Lea. "I'd like it if Blaine moved into the Tower for the time being.”

Lea frowned softly. "I don't want him living away from me, Tony," she replied, her hand tightening gently on Blaine's arm.

"There's plenty of room at the Tower," Tony said.

Kurt simply held Blaine close. "I'll go where you go," he whispered to him.

"You're going to New York anyway, right?" Blaine whispered back, watching him.

Kurt shrugged. "It hasn't seemed so important, lately."

Blaine watched him, before looking back at his mother who looked on helplessly. She sighed before glancing at Tony, she wanted to keep Blaine safe and, now that the world knew who he was, Ohio didn't offer the safety of anonymity anymore. "I’ll see about getting a transfer," she relented.

Tony nodded. "Let me know if they need a push," he said, confident.

Lea nodded, looking at Blaine. "What do you think, honey?"

Blaine sighed. "I just... I'd have to say ‘bye’ to Tina and Brit," he murmured. "Mike's already headed..." he trailed off. "If they even _want_ to talk to me. They probably think I dropped off the face of the planet, or something," he murmured.

"The kidnapping wasn't kept quiet," Cooper said. "Uhm... and we're out of the ... gilded closet?" he tried. Kurt glared at him. "What? I think that's a good enough term."

Kurt shook his head. "They know you were kidnapped," he said, leaving it at that.

It was Ligaya who told him. "Everyone knows who your father is, now," she said. They'd only just met, but she was already fond of the teen, having listened to so many stories from so many people about him over the past months. He deserved the truth. "He announced it on national television - so more people would be looking for you."

"Oh..." Blaine replied, before swallowing. "God, that's kind of worse. They're going to think I lied to them."

"I doubt it." Kurt shook his head. "They'll be glad to know you're safe. Finn almost ran away from Bootcamp, but Steve told him to stay put - that he'd learn more that way. Puck wanted to ... he said something about Ocean's Eleven, but there was the problem of not knowing where you were," Kurt replied. "Everyone's been worried, from what I've heard. Dad and Carole have been keeping up with it."

Blaine frowned softly, and nodded. "I should... I should call them, let them know I’m okay.”

"Tomorrow," Tony said. "Today, you rest up. Steve's making pancakes. About the only thing he _can_ make," he said thoughtfully. "So, there'll be food soon, if Thor doesn't eat it all."

He nodded, letting his mom cuddle him in, and tucking his bandaged ankle underneath himself.

Kurt moved away. "I'll go help Bruce clean up and put things away," he said, bending to drop a kiss on Blaine's curls before he went.

Blaine reached for his hand as he moved away and pulled Kurt down into a soft kiss before letting him go.

Kurt smiled gently. "I love you," he told him quietly.

"I love you too," he whispered roughly.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home at the Tower now, Klaine are Adorable.

Despite having slept all over Andy (and Phil)'s apartment the night before, the two youngest in the group fell asleep shortly after the flight began, curled up together in a pair of seats toward the back of the Quinjet. Some strong suggestions to let them be from several people, the most frightening of them being Lea, had Tony leaving them alone. No one said anything as the two made their way to Blaine's room once they'd reached the Tower.

Kurt helped Blaine into the room. It was mostly the way it had been when Blaine last saw it, though Kurt had a suitcase open in the corner, and the bed was left unmade in his haste to meet the others to begin their mission the morning before. Kurt pushed the door shut behind them with his foot.

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed looking around, the feeling of being away from that place finally sinking in. He limped forward and reopened the door, shoving a door stop in front of it to keep it that way.

"What are... Oh." It took him a moment, but he understood. "It's okay," Kurt told him, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. He was feeling more tactile than usual, as though if he let go of Blaine for too long, he'd disappear like sea foam. "If you want, I'm sure I could take it down, hang some curtain instead?"

"No, it's okay. Leaving it open's fine. I know I’m being foolish," he replied, letting Kurt pull him closer.

"You're not. C'mon, let's get you off that ankle," Kurt said softly, helping him back to the bed. He was still dressed in the uniform from the day before, having not brought a change of clothes for the op.

He didn't mind.

Blaine sat on the bed and slipped his shoes off. "You look exhausted."

"I slept on the way back, same as you," Kurt replied, fingering the edge of Blaine's sleeve before grasping his hand and twining their fingers together, eyes darting all over Blaine as though he needed to keep reassuring himself the boy wasn’t a dream.

“It's more than that, though,” he said, kissing Kurt's palm. "Did you get hurt anywhere?"

"Just some bruises. Agent Coulson fixed the cut up here," he motioned to his hairline. "It's nothing. I'm more worried about you," he said, pressing one palm, unusually calloused, to Blaine's cheek.

Blaine leaned up and kissed near the cut. "I'm alive, and I'm with you," he murmured, holding on to him.

"You are," he replied, wrapping his arm snug around him. "Never letting you go."

He smiled. "I may need to head to school at some point."

"You've got a few weeks," Kurt replied, laying back and pulling Blaine with him.

"Well, I figured you'd still want to hold onto me then, too," he murmured.

"Never saying goodbye to you," Kurt said. "Maybe I'll be your new bodyguard," he half teased.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I think a boyfriend will be just fine."

"I can be both."

"I think you need to concentrate on the stage, instead," he replied, laying back on the covers and giving him a small, indulgent smile.

Kurt stroked a hand down Blaine's body, starting with tucking a curl behind his ear, trailing down his cheek, neck, shoulder, arm... settling on his waist. "Priorities change," he whispered.

"Doesn't matter if they do Kurt, I want us to be normal again." 

"I want you _safe_. I've learned a lot while you were gone. I can keep learning," he whispered, scooting forward so they lay, noses touching.

Blaine watched him quietly. "I suppose I need to step up my training, at any rate. They took me down so quickly."

"We'll get there," Kurt replied, nuzzling their noses before ducking slightly to steal a soft kiss. "But first, you rest, and you heal. I'm here. The others are nearby. You're safe, now."

He smiled. "Did you contact your dad on the plane?" he asked softly as he settled in.

"He... doesn't know I went. He's probably only just now finding out from Uncle Clint that we've got you back," he replied.

Blaine's eyes widened. "You're in trouble," he murmured, teasing him.

"Probably," Kurt murmured, shrugging one shoulder. "Don't care. I got to be a part of the rescue effort. I got to _find_ you. I got you back, and I don't care how much trouble I'll be in for not telling Dad before going, either."

"My hero," he replied with a soft relieved smile, leaning in to kiss him.

"Just the guy who loves you," Kurt whispered, tightening his grasp on Blaine's waist just slightly.

Blaine watched him. "Thank you." he murmured quietly. “God, I think I've talked more in one day, than I have in the past week. My throat is so sore."

"Want me to get you some tea and honey?" Kurt asked softly.

"That'd be awesome." 

Kurt pressed a soft kiss to his mouth before reluctantly letting go of him. "I'll leave the door open," he promised, getting up and opening the door a bit further before heading to the kitchen.

By the time Kurt got back, tea in hand, Blaine was fast asleep on the covers, Kurt's jacket grasped in his arms.

"Oh, _Honey_ ," he murmured, setting the tea on the bed stand. He pulled the blanket carefully from underneath to cover him and went to get himself cleaned up, leaving the door from the bedroom open to the Tower, and leaving the door from the ensuite open to the bedroom, so he could listen for Blaine as he showered.

Kurt quickly cleaned himself up, careful of the cut on his forehead, before he dressed in soft cotton pyjama bottoms. He forewent a shirt, despite the bruising on his shoulder, and re-entered the bedroom, tossing the SHIELD clothing into the corner and pulling out some fresh pyjamas for Blaine, setting them on the chair for later.

Kurt sighed as he slid in behind his boyfriend, and wrapped an arm snug around him.

Blaine was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in Sons: Paradigm Shift


End file.
